<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triplets of Leto by KnightOfBurgers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376377">Triplets of Leto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfBurgers/pseuds/KnightOfBurgers'>KnightOfBurgers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs of Ichor and Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Greece AU, Apollo being Apollo, Drama, Expect a few /things/, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lot of world-building, Olympian God AU, Olympian Politics, Percy is very good, Romance, Unrequited Love, but it's /good/ world-building, god AU, it's Greece after all!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfBurgers/pseuds/KnightOfBurgers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of the three children of Zeus by Leto—Perseus, Artemis and Apollo—up to the fall of Rome and the First Giant War. The story of the first triplet, the god of Demigods, Life, Twilight, Civilization, and Emotions and his quest to save humanity.</p><p>OR</p><p>Percy is a god, loves Artemis, and wants to save everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs of Ichor and Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How to Lose Ninety Pounds in Two Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <span><br/><br/></span><br/></p>
</div>This is my first long fanfiction, so please be considerate.<br/>Also, though it may at first seem like an overused trope, I assure you it diverges very fast, and is a lot more realistic.
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Helios must have been rather happy that day, 'beaming' at the Earth from his chariot, banishing away all chances of overcast. Waves lapped at an island and halfheartedly tried to yank chunks off the beach: perhaps their master Poseidon was too occupied in other matters to enjoy or rage at the son of more of his younger sibling's children.</p><p>"Tartarus!" cursed a beautiful and highly pregnant woman in a flowing fresh green chiton under a white himation, as she sensed her water breaking, and rushed to her meagre shelter here, on the island of Delos.</p><p>As soon as that vocalisation of panic broke the non-silence of periodic waves' crashing, a flash split the air a little away and two similarly beautiful females were revealed to have arrived. They set off, trying to find the woman oblivious to their arrival.</p><p>Her home was crude and Erebus-like, at least to a Titaness or a goddess. But to a tired lady who finally found a place to settle to give birth, it was as good as Elysium, or Othrys or Olympus, take your pick. It was a large shack made of branches that the neighbours (dryads) shed for her in pity. On the inside, it looked similar to your everyday house, except that it contained about as many (basic and half made) traps and weapons as a troubled conqueror-emperor's chambers should.</p><p>Who could blame her though: she <em>was</em> troubled and greater than an emperor. She had no experience in this field, for the Titan of Motherhood and Womanly Demure did not have any offspring, nor did she take much interest in the practicality of her Domain. Therefore she just laid on a crude cot and prayed to Chaos to help her in this predicament, where she could not even summon experienced helpers, seeing as her powers were stolen and her only psuedo-attendent Peach was a dryad, and dryads bore seeds, not pain-causing bundles of flesh and blood and (hopefully) brains.</p><p>"Niece!" One of the ladies who had flashed in called for her. She had no problems in recognising the voice, for it was her (and everybody's) favorite Titan, the mother of the man who had sired the squirming being(s) inside her.</p><p>"In the hut Rhea," She called back.</p><p>"Thank Gaia," Rhea cried as she entered the house and gazed upon her niece, "that I'm not late!" The helpless woman's eyes immediately darted to the female Rhea brought with her.</p><p>Her hand went to one of the daggers under the bed, "I did not expect this of you Rhea! Why would you bring <em>her</em> here? What have I ever done to wrong you?!" She yelled at Rhea, though her mind was already thinking of how to escape her death, who was currently looking at her apparently apologetically.</p><p>"Leto," her death spoke, "I am not here to harm you or your kids. I swear on the Styx."</p><p>Even as thunder accompanying such an oath rumbled overhead, Rhea's niece, Leto, steadily disbelieved her tormentor, for she knew immortals escape punishment from the nymph of the river of oaths.</p><p>This was when Rhea jumped in, "She is not her to harm you, Leto. She brought me here and informed me of your condition. You must believe me. I am your blood for Othrys' sake." But Leto refused to let go of her hatred and fear and weapon.</p><p>"If it eases you, I swear on the Fates."</p><p>Both Leto and her aunt were shocked that the goddess would choose such a dangerous way to make Leto believe herself. The ground shook a bit to signify that the oath was in effect.</p><p>But Leto quickly shook it off, "Then why <em>are</em> you here, Hera? To lead your dogs to tear me apart?"</p><p>"Leto," Rhea cut in, "Hera here wishes to make a confession."</p><p>"Leto, I am sorry if my past actions made you feel discomforted, but believe me, they were aimed at Zeus. I planned to make him worry for his kids. I hoped that a murderous Olympian behind any and all of his ill-conceived children would show him the danger of his ways... and I was wrong. I meant you no actual harm then and now. Again, I swear this on the Fates."</p><p>Leto was amazed. Rhea's daughter and daughter-in-law had risked her immortality twice to make her believe her tale. Then Leto realized they'd been having this not-quite-pleasant conversation, while her water had already broken. This signified a godly offspring, easier and longer to get through; a pure Titan offspring would be more painful and quicker to come out than mortal ones (She knew this to be correct from her conversations with Rhea and their Domains).</p><p>"Not," she said, "that I am uninterested in our arguments of morality in endangering me, but I need to get out of this immobility as soon as possible."</p><p>"Of course. Hera, would you confirm the godling is healthy and ready to burst out? We don't want another Hephaestus, do we?"</p><p>Hera huffed and stared intently at the swollen abdomen and gasped, "There are three gods in there!"</p><p>"No wonder her size is so large. Anyway, are <em>they</em> ready?"</p><p>"Not quiet. The first is ready, the others will need five hours and a day respectively."</p><p>"So bring the first one out of me. Quick!"</p><p>And they did. A lightly tanned male child was released from within his mother. He had dark cobalt eyes with specks of sparkling white, resembling what the sky passes as between the blue of day and the obsidian of night. His tiny fingers seemed to want to toy with every visible object and so Hera let him play with her fingers, which he proceeded to try to eat after getting bored of using his fingers. He grinned toothlessly on achieving a smile on every female's lips.</p><p>He was quick to grow and till the time they had clothed and fed him, he had matured to about the age where all healthy gods were supposed to walk and communicate. He grew a mop of deep black hair that, when looked at from different directions, looked either purple or a fiery orange. In a show of godly strength, he picked up his mother from the uncomfortable bed and laid her on the ground. He turned to his step mom/aunt and pleaded for her to pray to Gaia.</p><p>She did and Gaia answered by first, 'grounding' the island and then conjured for her a most comfortable earthen bed, which for reasons unknown, the un'grounded'ness of the island prohibited any of those present from doing.</p><p>Then the godling climbed in beside his mother and asked her if she needed anything else to which there was a positive reply.</p><p>"What is it that you require, mother?"</p><p>"A names for you and your siblings."</p><p>"Fairly simple. Let's each nominate names, and you decide which one is the most apt for us."</p><p>Hera piped in, "Two males and one female."</p><p>So, they each took a minute then revealed their suggestions. They polled for the chosen three and it was decided that the first born would be called Perseus and his sister and brother would be named Apollo and Artemis, anti-respectively. Perseus was extremely happy with his name, given to him by his grandaunt.</p><p>Since there was still time for the next big event and Leto was asleep, Rhea, truly a daughter of the <em>Great Mother</em>, began to teach young Perseus the morals and noble ideals of the mortals (for she did not trust the 'morals' the of gods). Hera had left for Olympus, because her work on Delos was mostly done, now that Leto was comforted and their bad blood was settled.</p><p>Perseus, who imbibed Rhea's teachings quiet easily, since his conscience was plastic enough, was then told by Rhea to find food for his mother and himself.</p><p>"But Rhea," he whined, for he was still the equivalent of a six year old, and god or not, kids love to whine, "I am too <em>young</em> to hunt or climb those tall trees. And I don't think dryads would appreciate being hit by stones meant to hit fruits."</p><p>"Then ask for help." Rhea started sternly, but then smirked, "I am sure Peach would love to help a cute three year old in distress."</p><p>The toddler god tried to ignore the jab about his age but failed epically and yelled, "I am six!"</p><p>"Your mini-tantrum would suggest otherwise." Her smirk won't fade, "Now off you go" she shooed him away, "We have some private matters to discuss. Find Peach and ask her what to do."</p><p>And so he left. The island wasn't too large, just a ten tree wide ring about a central clearing which had Leto's shack, surrounded by about thirty yards of beach. It was roughly elliptical. While walking the periphery, Perseus counted 42 steps of his small, chubby legs before he lost track.</p><p>He found Peach after asking about seven quadrillion dryads for directions; dryads were not one for travelling far, which, for the record, also applied to a six year old. Thankfully though, Peach understood his request without him speaking and first fed him peaches and then introduced and accompanied him to the other dryads.</p><p>Then loaded with fruits and nuts and even firewood for to roast them, and overloaded with expressions of his cuteness, Perseus arrived home and immediately face-planted (or rather face-<em>stupidly-and-insanely-hard-ground</em>-ed) due to exhaustion.</p><p>When he was woken up, his sister was about to be born. Rhea quickly fed him roasted cashews dipped in the nectar of the immortals, which he finished quickly, and led him to his mom's side.</p><p>He held Leto's right hand in his and caressed her head with his left one as Rhea began to apply pressure on top of the swollen midsection. Perseus remarked that Titans, even helpless and in excruciating pain, never looked disheveled. His mother was as beautiful as ever and even in such a moment of a mortal's non-elegance, never lost grace.</p><p>Artemis came out fairly easily, and Perseus was there to catch the incoming (outcoming?) package.</p><p>Artemis, unlike her elder brother, was born five years for mortals, hence her sibling was shocked and a bit sad that he didn't receive the tiny being he was promised. But that was made up for by a person capable of talk of about his own age. When, after moving her lush, auburn curls out of her face, Perseus looked into her eyes, he found them to have glittering silver irises that looked as if they challenged you to look into her soul, but also warned that it would be a quest that would consume <em>your</em> soul.</p>
<hr/><p>Once she was clothed and inspected for any ailments by her mother, Perseus was assigned the task of telling her all about their world and the co-existing one. She picked it up pretty quickly, for she, like her brother, was a hyper dry sponge for information. In particular, one subject grossed out both the siblings: the immortals' inbreeding. Which shouldn't have affected them, since they too were immortals, but Rhea's teaching was <em>very</em> mortal.</p><p>Artemis scowled as her bare feet sank in the matching pale dry sand, "So, Gaia basically married her son?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And Hera and Grandma Rhea, their brothers?"</p><p>He wiggled his toes in the first light of dawn: they had stayed up all night, for immortals' sleep is a non-necessity, "True."</p><p>"And Persephone, her uncle?"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"That's," she made a face, "disgusting."</p><p>"Right you are," he said patiently, as a father would, "but Rhea says it comes as a part of the package, since all life originates from Lady Chaos."</p><p>She did not reply, her far-more-than-active mind taking to a new subject, and instead pondered silently, '<em>If Perseus believes and implements even half the things he taught me, he is going to be the best man there is going to be.</em>'</p><p>'<em>Why thank you, lil' sis.</em>'</p><p>"Perseus?" She inquired tentatively, then spotted his smirk and yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"</p><p>'<em>Not going to get rid of me so easily, Artemis.</em>'</p><p>'<em>GET OUT!</em>'</p><p>'<em>No can do. I'm comfy! Thanks for accommodating me. Kinda stuffed with useless...stuff. Too much hay and low on brain.</em>'</p><p>"Why you...you fat, smelly maggot!" She shrieked.</p><p>"Makes you one too, doesn't it, sister?"</p><p>Artemis just yelled soundlessly, frustrated, and made to leave. But before she could, her brother, in a burst of speed, tackled her and rolled them into the water, causing the female to scream, "Percy!"</p><p>Perseus, now Percy, paused the rolling just as every part of them was soaked in the salty waters, "That's a nice one, <em>Arty</em>..."</p><p>"Shut up!" She was <em>not</em> going to admit she liked the nickname.</p><p>"Now, if you," he rolled them over so he was above her, caging and pinning her to the shallow ocean floor using his limbs, "would kindly not complain to mother about me, I promise I will teach you how to do a lot of such cool things I rediscovered when bored."</p><p>"Let me go!" She thrashed against his grip on her and successfully got up and turned to run.</p><p>Perseus leaped to his feet and snaked his arms around her waist, grabbing her firmly, crouched a little, and jumped backwards (an inhuman distance, may I add) into deeper waters, completely disregarding the well known fact that Poseidon may try to kill Zeus' children on sight, and instead focussing on dissuading his sister from getting him punished.</p><p>As soon as their bodies were engulfed by water, Artemis' struggle stopped and fear rose in her. She thought, darkly, whether Percy's Domains were insanity and sibling murder.</p><p>'<em>Not quiet, sis.</em>'</p><p>'<em>ARE YOU CRAZY?!</em>'</p><p>'<em>I assume that is rhetoric. And choose to ignore it. And implore you to trust me.</em>'</p><p>'Trust <em>you? I'd rather take my chance with Poseidon!</em>'</p><p>'<em>Artemis, I swear on the Fates to never let you down. But you must think of me how you expect me to be.</em>' He projected, seriously, '<em>And inform me, too.</em>' he added, as an afterthought, completing the oath his immortality would be bound to. The ocean floor, far below, though fast approaching, rumbled and cracked.</p><p>She calmly thought, '<em>Okay, I expect you to get me out of this, alive, follow up on the promise you made and not mess with me so badly ever.</em>'</p><p>'<em>Well then, Arty, let's get out of here.</em>'</p><p>'<em>And how are you going to do that?</em>'</p><p>In reply, Percy simply started swimming upwards without much technique and tightened his grip on Artemis. In another demonstration of his strength, he quickly swam out of the water and they surfaced.</p><p>Artemis figured that due to Perseus' nonexistent techniques, they ended up... far enough that Delos was out of eyeshot. When she informed this to him, he said, "Now, I will launch my secret weapon."</p><p>"Pray tell me, what is that?"</p><p>"You!" He replied, cheerfully. Noticing her confused look, he elaborated, "You do know mom's and Rhea's Domains are children related. I am simply going to have you cry out as if I hit you and they would sense a child's distress."</p><p>"It may work." She commended, "I never knew you had brains."</p><p>"Guess we know now where your share of intelligence goes." He smirked, only to get smacked on the back of his head, "Ow! This is my favorite head!"</p><p>"Okay, now, Arty, would you do the honors?"</p><p>"MOM!" She yelled like her hair was on fire, "PERSEUS HIT ME!"</p><p>Percy's ploy worked. In a second, Rhea was hovering three feet above the glassy surface in front of them, "PERSEUS!"</p><p>"Grandmother, if you would teleport us out of our uncle's realm first," Artemis said.</p><p>They were flashed onto dry land, with Perseus still gripping Artemis, who wiggled out of his grip and ran away into the shadow of a tree, barely within earshot, not even helping her brother clear his name.</p><p>"I expected you to be better than this!" Rhea continued as soon as they reached Delos, not noticing the pained expression on the boy at the sight of his sister leaving him to face her wrath, "What did I teach you?! How would your mother feel about this?! Hitting your younger sister! Go punish yourself. And don't think I won't know if you don't!"</p><p>Perseus nodded, hanging his head in unnecessary, though <em>very</em> real shame, just as his sibling ran off and Rhea flashed off Delos to cool down.</p><p>The young god accepted his punishment. After all, it was him who endangered their immortal lives, and getting his sister into Tartarus at such a young age, or at any age for that matter, was something he would never want to do.</p><p>He lumbered to a small clearing near the beach and asked some dryads to provide him with firewood, which they did. He looked so sad that no dryad commented or objected. He piled the wood along with some dry twigs and took to creating fire out of two stones. Neither was sharp enough for a powerful spark so her searched for a piece of obsidian to sharpen them.</p><p>The flakes from the obsidian cut his skin more times than he would care to count, but he persisted. Soon, a fire was created. The young god then used a pair of wet branches as tongs to heat up one of the sharpened stones as much as he could before the wood dried, and he pressed the sizzling rock onto his right side, just under the fifth rib, where it would hurt the most.</p><p>He screamed as his skin hissed and was stained with a dark brown patch of burnt flesh, but held it there. The dryads and other nature spirits tried to tell him (or scream at him or plead with him) to stop doing that but he tuned their protests out. Since the side was now lukewarm, he flipped it over to press the other, still scaldingly hot side into himself. He planned to keep it there till it was cool but he sensed a momentary blunt stress on the base of his cranium before blacking out.</p>
<hr/><p>Leto and Rhea both heard the scream, both acoustically and through their Domains. Leto quickly tried to get out of her bed, but Peach, who had joined her after Rhea went to gather herbs and roam the island, pushed her back down and assured her the dryads would take care of him. Rhea was shocked that her grandnephew would choose and go through a punishment brutal enough to elicit such a scream from him. She decided to go to his position, but first went to get a bunch of healing potions from Hecate, just in case.</p><p>When she had completed her shopping, she rushed to Perseus' position to see that he was asleep <em>or unconscious</em> in Leto's earthen bed, with his head on her lap. His state of semi undress did not miss her, neither did the grotesque burnt skin on his side nor the crowd of nature spirits gathered around the wounded god.</p><p>"Rhea!" Leto called, unnecessarily, since the female in question was already rushing towards her.</p><p>Rhea took the potions and applied a paste of ambrosia, nectar and Hecate's solutions to the wound. The wound was healed and disinfected, leaving behind a scar in the shape of a filled delta, with two sides extending away from their angle. The godling would have to be conscious to make the the scar fade, but it was the least of their worries.</p><p>"What happened?" The two Titans turned to Peach at the same time, "What was he doing?"</p><p>"W-We f-found him in f-front of a raging fire of wood from the dryads, burning a hot stone into himself. We tried to make him stop but he won't listen." A dryad from the crowd, Berry, stuttered, "I knocked him out a-and we carried h-him here. H-He was using a obsidian rock to sharp st-stones to start the fire, and thus his injuries."</p><p>"What injuries?"</p><p>It was then that Leto's attention was drawn to his hands. She pried open his clenched fist and her light supper threatened to spill out of her mouth. She forced herself to swallow it, while most of the crowd of spirits were not so able and ran off into the forest to vomit.</p><p>His palms were coated with the golden ichor that should have kept to his immortal blood vessels, the skin was torn off completely in several places. The fingertips were still poked by fragments of obsidian which had probably broke off while handling the pitch black rock.</p><p>Rhea fumbled with her supplies and healed his hands. Then she force fed him the same paste she created, for good measure.</p><p>"I didn't know he would take it so harshly." Rhea murmured to herself. But Leto heard it.</p><p>"What did you do to my son?!", she accused, coldly.</p><p>The other female's head drooped, "I told him to punish himself for hitting his sister, but I did not realise that it would be so much for him."</p><p>What she didn't know was that the godling required a Tarik to his Rollan or an Atticus to his Jem beyond a simple, though Titan, grandmother to ease him out of his guilt.</p><p>"Perseus hit his sister? That is not possible!"</p><p>"Artemis herself told me. Her shriek was what called me to their location. Wait, why were they—By Othrys! That must have been why he made her scream!"</p><p>Leto was utterly confused, "He <em>made</em> her scream?"</p><p>"When I reached them, they were about a mile off this island, helpless in Poseidon's Domain. He must have used her scream as a distress signal to contact us through our Domains!"</p><p>"But why didn't he explain that!"</p><p>"I must have lost it upon hearing that the values he seemingly adopted were not actually adopted. I never gave him the time to explain. And Artemis ran off to Chaos knows where."</p><p>"But why didn't he try to find and tell me or you later?"</p><p>A small voice from the periphery of the crowd said, "I know why..."</p><p>The crowd cleared for the satyr to come to the front, and he explained, "I read his thoughts when he started his... punishment." He gulped, "He thought he was truly in the wrong for having brought his sister into his father's arch-enemy's territory and thus endangering her life." Taking a look around, to see the glistening eyes of everyone conscious, he continued, "He felt that he was the worst brother there is because he could've sent his sister to Tartarus to reform at such a young age, and that what he was doing was rightly deserved, if not less than what he <em>did</em> deserve.</p><p>"He felt extremely sad and angry at himself for making his sister, his own blood, hate him so much so as to let him face Lady Rhea's wrath. That coupled with Lady Rhea raging on him for something he wished never to even come close to doing, lead to a torrent of emotions surging within him, which all found one form: guilt."</p><p>By this time, both Rhea and the godling eavesdropping from behind a nearby tree had been consumed by the same emotion that was the cause of Percy's current state. Rhea wished she would have heard what he had to say. She knew that even if the scream wasn't a way to communicate with the Titans of Motherhood and Womenhood, Perseus would have a reason for ever hitting his sister, and one that involved saving her neck one way or the other.</p><p>Guilt was threatening to rip Artemis apart. She had thought it would be a simple prank, having her grandmother reprimand Percy and punish him and then she would taunt him, he would reply with a jab of his own, maybe sticking his tongue out at her and then they would all be back to their own tasks. But it all went horribly wrong when she saw him hurt himself. She never even dreamt that he would be so hurt by her leaving him to face Rhea alone. A microscopic, selfish part of her was happy that he was so affected by it and that he cared and she couldn't make it go away, not through lack of trying. It was all her fault that he was wounded and emotional broken.</p><p>Both females wanted nothing more than to be left alone in their griefs, but Apollo chose that very time to come out.</p><p>Perseus was given to Peach, who took him away from the clearing, to near her tree, and shed some leaves to create a soft mattress for the god. She heard someone approaching from behind her after laying him down, and turned around to see Artemis approaching her brother's form timidly.</p><p>Peach could see that the godling was weighed down by grief and so beckoned her to her sibling.</p><p>As soon as she sensed that she had been (at least partially) forgiven by the tree nymph, Artemis flung herself onto Perseus and began to cry uncontrollably. She didn't care if he was unconscious or if she was hurting his wound, she had to apologise. She kept muttering that she was sorry and squeezing his body with her arms, as if to prevent him from going ahead and doing such a stupid thing again. Peach took this chance to leave the godlings alone in their co-grief.</p><p>Suddenly, after an eternity of mulling over her guilt and sobbing into Percy's now wet tunic, his body tensed and Artemis heard a hiss escaping from his lips. She looked up to see Percy's face in a grimace. Fast as a panther, she leapt away from him to stop pressing herself into his hurt tissue.</p><p>"S-Sorry." They stuttered simultaneously, each with a head bowed in shame. Upon hearing the other say what they did too, each stared at the other incredulously.</p><p>"But it's my fault!" Artemis said, "Why would you apologize?"</p><p>"Why shouldn't I? I was the one who brought you into danger just to save my skin. I was such a bad brother!"</p><p>"Don't you ever think so! You are the one who saved us!" She cried, "You took the punishment thinking it was your fault. I was stupid enough to think you would taunt me." Her tears won't stop, "I was the one who got you in trouble with Rhea! It's all <em>my</em> fault!"</p><p>Perseus still thought he was the one who should take the blame and wished to proclaim so and ease her guilt, but a more rational part of him realised that his sister wouldn't have him take the guilt. So he grinned at her, "Okay! Take all the blame for yourself! Don't share! You big meanie!"</p><p>That elicited a small watery smile from her. He spread his arms out, an invitation. She jumped unto the hug and somehow, his injury did not hurt as much, knowing she did not hate him.</p>
<hr/><p>Apollo was born even older, though only a half-year, than Artemis' birth-age. With hair that resembled hay in texture and color and light azure eyes, he was destined to be a beauty. Since, according to him, he was old enough to detest any person dotting on him like a child, everyone left him alone. Seeing no one to chat with, as Rhea and a now mobile Leto, had both left him in the care of the dryads to find his siblings, he ran off into the forest.</p><p>The forests were full of talks of how his brother was rewarded for caring for their sister by being shouted at and punished. His rage at the mistreatement of his brother caused him to promptly ignore the part where he chose the brutal punishment himself. He was shocked and furious at the reward of love and thus vowed to never love and never be like his brother, at least not publically. In his young anger, he even swore on the Fates to do so!</p><p>Through all this, he wasn't angry at his sister, for it was a perfectly good prank that she planned. It wasn't her fault that things went south. No, he was furious at the things love made you do, and hence the oath.</p><p>When the two Titans finally found Perseus and Artemis, they were both asleep after tiring out emotionally. Artemis lay on top of Perseus, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her protectively as he leaned against a tree trunk. On seeing that they were safe, both the adults sighed softly.</p><p>But to a young god in a fitful sleep, that sound was loud enough. He quickly woke, but not too suddenly, for he knew Artemis was with him, and noticed that one, they had both grown to teenage, two, that she looked extremely beautiful, and three that he shouldn't think of her like that, since she hated the godly tradition of inbreeding. He also realised that his mom and grand aunt were standing in front of them.</p><p>His felt his face heat up to about the temperature of Helios' vehicle. He removed his arms from around his sister and let them fall to his sides. He greeted them both.</p><p>"Hello <em>Percy</em>," smirked his mother.</p><p>"How—", he paused, "It was the sea nymph, wasn't it?"</p><p>She nodded in affirmation, "It's a fine enough nickname."</p><p>He continued, "Look, I'm sorry for what I did with her and I know she is also sorry for what she did, so can we please forget this incident?"</p><p>Rhea replied, "You did nothing wrong Percy." She gasped in false shock, "Unless you two—"</p><p>"No! We did not do that! Why would you think that Rhea!" He knew what she were talking about, all gods his age knew about <em>that</em>, and he felt deeply offended that Rhea would think so about him, "I remember your preachings Rhea. And besides, she hates siblings doing it even more than me."</p><p>He had muttered the last part, but both of the ladies heard it.</p><p>'<em>Will they...?</em>'</p><p>'<em>Yes, given enough time, they</em> will <em>turn out like my kids. She just needs to be exposed to Olympus for the immortality to settle in.</em>'</p><p>'<em>And also to see that he is the best one out there for her.</em>'</p><p>'<em>True.</em>'</p><p>"—her up?" Percy requested, then noticed they were conversing telepathically, "Hey! Why won't you listen?!" They turned to him, "I <em>said</em> seeing as Artemis is sleeping soundly, can you get her off me, 'cause me doing so would wake her up?"</p><p>Rhea nodded and got Artemis to levitate and Percy slipped out from underneath her. Fortunately she did not cling to him as tightly as when she first saw his limp form, or Rhea, the ever taunting, would never let them live it down.</p><p>Just as he properly stood in front of the Titans, a tiny boy of age seven ran into the clearing. He said, in a fake baritone, "Hey brother."</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Siblings Old-ing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Leto had, after conferring with her aunt, decided that her children would stay with her for a year before they went to meet their father, uncles, aunts and half siblings at Olympus. She wanted them to grow fond of and remember their mother so they may vouch for her (if need arise) and visit her often after they ascend to godhood.</p><p>Yes, she was selfish, but she also knew the gods of Olympus were, more often than not, worse than many Titans. She also knew that Zeus could very well turn out worse than his father. She knew Percy wouldn't be seduced by the power Olympus held, he was the best Titan's congregation after all, but the same couldn't be said for Apollo or his sister. She hoped that Perseus would keep them grounded, but she knew that was too dire to hope for. It all, in the end, would come down to the Domains they would receive.</p><p>Thus Leto, finally in her healthiest Form, took to teaching and preaching the young gods, now all in their late teens. She first taught them to control their manifestated Forms and their auras. She instructed them in weaponry and made them love it, demonstrated cookery and healing, told them how a god was supposed to act, and tried to plant the true pictures of the Olympians in their young and restless minds.</p><p>Artemis was, by far, the most receptive, Perseus was a close second, but his willingness to please his mother made him the best learner. Apollo... well, Apollo had to be held down by his brother for any sitting that would exceed a quarter-hour. Apollo practically hero-worshipped his eldest sibling, though secretly, but unlike your usual hero-worship, he did not care to imbibe his idol's qualities. So the brothers remained polar opposite, except when it came to annoy or protect their sister. Not even Zeus would escape their rage if ever he hurt Artemis.</p><p>Currently, the three gods were hunting a bear that Leto had summoned for them. It was a long mission, for she had not given them directions and prohibited the nymlhs from doing the same. Thus the island, now 4.2 miles across, courtesy of Gaia, was divided into three equivalent parts for the children to scout. Apollo had the area of scarce vegetation, Artemis, the region with plains and deep jungles while all the rocky terrains with the non-dryad trees fell to Perseus. They started at first light and decided to meet at their home at high noon.</p><p>As soon as they could glimpse Helios, Artemis leapt into one of the trees and rushed towards her sector, while the boys sprinted towards theirs.</p><p>Apollo's strategy was simple: since none of the trees in his region were close enough or large enough to hide a bear for any non-zero period of time, he would simply go to the largest and most central tree-top and surveil, rotating between parts of his kingdom every time he got bored enough to contemplate getting down and going back to mom. And surveil he did, and that was all he would do.</p><p>Artemis was proud of her speed. She firmly believed that no bear could escape her area if she was fast enough to trap it. She first sprinted around the perimeter of her area, then spiraled inwards, sometimes running, sometimes swinging on the dryads' branches, eliminating large swaths of land in minutes. Once she had completed her spiral, she began again.</p><p>Perseus first thought of a bear's necessities: sustenance and shelter. He could find out animals' corpses and track it down, but that wouldn't work because, bear-eatten animals weren't quite distinctive. There was also the chance that it could be resting for the while. But the cave the bear resided in (since there was no other probable type of shelter for a bear in his allotted sector, for he knew bears were prudent animals and thus it would choose a a shelter that protected him all seasons.) would have either him or proofs of his residence. Percy could simply choose to stand guard on a tree near such a cave which allowed him to watch both the cave entrance and the rest of the woods.</p><p>That, he decided, was the best he could come up with without wasting further time. He spirinted through the region and surveyed north-south running stretches of the land for caves, whilst also searching the banks or shores of the water bodies for a bear catching fishes or lapping water.</p><p>He spotted three large-enough-for-a-bear caves in his trip and two of them had bear fur in them. But only one had a piece of golden fur, which was the indicator for the summoned bear. He wandered deeper into the narrow-mouthed cave and wondered, his mind quite off task, whether Rhea lived in her cave in Crete, on Olympus or somewhere in the mortal world. He found evidences of a rabid animal—perhaps an extra challenge for the siblings. Finishing his search for hints, he ran towards the entrance.</p><p>Only to bounce back as a large black snout underneath a pair of reddish-brown orbs bumped into him. He used his momentum to roll back further into the cave and scrambled to his feet. He checked for the glint of patches of metallic yellow in the dark and summoned his sword, a simple iron blade he forged, using the knowledge about the subject his grandaunt had passed on to him. It had a handle made up mostly of the metallic tang, with a thin leather grip to provide variance in his hold and comfort.</p><p>The bear growled, foaming at the mouth as a poisoned person should die with, but no such luck as it charged. Perseus had no night vision, nor a source of illuination, so he approximately ducked out of the bear's tragectory. He slammed into the cave wall but didn't let the pain register and dived for the exit.</p><p>As the bright sunlight (<em>Curse you, Helios</em>) burned his retina, he heard heavy footsteps (pawsteps?) reverberating from within.</p><p>He blinked to let his eyes adapt to the light and saw the beast barreling in his direction. He let it approach, and, once it was at arm's length, sidestepped, spun to face away from it, and brought his sword upwards from behind him, to prevent any blood splashing his front: he figured having a spoil of a soul hunt would make Apollo sulk more than a ignored satyr kid.</p><p>The blade was crude, but it did its work: the head was cleanly cleaved from the torso—there wasn't crimson on him at all! He picked it by an ear and tossed it to the top of the hillock into which the cave led, to feed the air-borne scavengers, and looked to Ouranos to see that a third of the time was left!</p><p>Thus he took to skinning and butchering the body, since he couldn't transport that heavy a load without losing a significant amount of energy, magical or physical, and since his mom would appreciate it.</p><p>As he sliced the meat into need slabs and several cuts unique for bears, he thought about his siblings' reactions. <em>They'll be furious! They'll throw a tantrum about not getting the honor of killing it. But maybe I can use my worry for them to teach them about compassion and self versus team too. Yes, that'll be perfect.</em></p><p>And so he bundled up thirds of the meat in bear skin bags, teleported one to home and carried the other two into dryad territory. There he gave one of the packs to the dryads to pass to in the direction of the Clearing. He lugged the final third with him and walked back to the Clearing.</p><p>The dryads were nice enough to let him keep pace with the meat they were transporting, to ensure he could fend off any animal that challenged the tree nymphs for its possession. He reached ground zero in five quarters of an hour and kept the two bundles with their remainder near Leeto's kitchen, informed the Titan in question of his arrival, and crashed into his bed, not literally, though: 'Made in Delos' marked goods were now of a better quality due to a larger work force and better supervisors.</p><p>He woke up to someone trying to shake the life out of him and a voice, "Get up, Perseus, <em>get up</em>!"</p><p>He swatted the person's hands away and turned away from them, into the cot, though he knew it was futile, "Go away, Arty: too early."</p><p>"Don't call me that!" She cried, though without much force to it, and he had no need to look at her to confirm her blush, "And it's high noon! Get up!" And with that, she hauled him off the bed, or at least tried to do so. Her nimble body structure made for stealth coupled with his older and thus more, albeit slightly, bulky body meant that she was just able to drag him such that his head was hanging off the edge of his sleeping vessel.</p><p>But that was enough for the goddess. She pushed his head down so that his neck was vertical, and climbed on the bad and sat on his chest, pinning his arms to his sides using her thighs and pressing him down in such a way that the blood would rush to his head and stay there.</p><p>The result was immediate: his light tan gave way to purple skin and he kept fidgeting. He could no longer pretend he was asleep and soon he'd have to go with her to discuss the hunt. Artemis kept checking and rechecking that his hands were unable to escape to throw her off, but there wasn't any major activity.</p><p>After a minute of struggling lightly, he suddenly went limp. Artemis panicked: she knew her brother could be stubborn when he wished to be, and it had often led to many <em>situations</em>.</p><p>Once, he had refused to move their home away to get out of a lion's territory. He had faced the lion in a fight that left both with almost fatal injuries. It could have led to more but Artemis had prayed to her grandmother, whose sacred animal was the lion, to calm the fighters down. She couldn't bear to see Percy in such a state.</p><p>Another time, he had sparked a bloodlust for monsters' ichor. He went around hunting monsters and tying them to non-nymph trees or rocks and torture them into unconsciousness repeatedly. He would tear their guts out, drain their ichor dropwise. He would crack bones and burn limbs and sprain muscles and make their cries and wails resound in the forests for days until they burst into golden dust.</p><p>Nobody could stop him: whenever somebody would try to approach him, he would sprint away into another part of the forest. When she asked what happened to him to make this out of him, the dryads told Leto that he had heard that the monsters were dragging dryads and naiads away from their sources to either indiscriminately kill them, or, for the humanoid ones, force themselves onto them.</p><p>He had only calmed downed once he had run out of demons to kill. The ones he sent to Tartarus were in so bad a shape that they'd take decades to reform.</p><p>Artemis shivered from the memory and placed her fingertips on one of his carotids to find that he had a steady pulse. She noticed her seat hadn't moved since quite a while. <em>Why isn't his chest rising and falling?!</em> she inhaled deeply to calm down, <em>It's all right. He must be breathing quite shallow. I'll just feel whether he breathes out or not.</em></p><p>So she reached out and let her palm hover over his nose and mouth so that she may feel the air escaping him. When she did not feel any bodily breeze, she became worried and leaned over to check his eyes.</p><p>And this was when, unfortunately, Percy decided to make his move. He pushed at her thighs and rose up, fully intending to toss her in the air and roar to freak her out, and get himself a slap or two.</p><p>But what did <em>not</em> intend was to get smothered by her breasts. His shout was cut short. He hadn't felt her lean over him for (I) he was planning, (II) he was concentrating on holding his breath and (III) she was bent at her waist, which did not notify him of a shift in weight.</p><p>Artemis freaked out as intended. She had leaned further due to him pushing her and now she was essentially lying on top of him, her head extending beyond his and her pelvis resting on his abdomen. She could <em>feel</em> his face pressing into her chest. She knew it wasn't intended: she had learned the fact that Percy would <em>never</em> do anything to hurt or even discomfort her over the last six months. But that did not make it any less shameful. And the fact that it <em>aroused</em> her! She also finally noticed that the way she had positioned her legs was extremely <em>wrong</em>!</p><p>His head dropped to as far as it could go without breaking his neck, as if touching her <em>there</em> had burnt him and his hands went limp around her legs. She quickly scrambled off him and the bed. He soon followed her to a standing position, both with faces gold as Helios in the summer and about as hot.</p><p>"Meet you outside in five?" He breathed, as soon as he could.</p><p>Artemis just nodded and left.</p><p>He went through the back door to the rivulet about fifty five paces away from the house to wash his ichor filled face in its ever cold water, and hopefully get the ichor vessels to contract to preserve heat, thus removing the blush from his race.</p><p>As the freezing liquid hit his face, he realised that he had felt weird when he had (unintensionally) done it, not the <em>Why am I doing this again?</em> weird, nor the <em>Eccentric and I realise it.</em> weird, but instead the kind of weird Rhea had told him to associate with Eros or Aphrodite.</p><p>His shame couldn't be expressed. But neither could his grief. He knew what he was thinking was against what his grandaunt taught him, but he also knew it would go unrequited. And that realisation pulled a Kronos (or Zeus) and chopped his heart, which should actually be addressed as the limbic system in this aspect of the 'heart', into quarks.</p><p>The cold January air dried his face hastily as he left his thoughts at the stream and headed towards the Clearing. He found Apollo inquiring Artemis about her blush, which grew brighter with every question.</p><p>Perseus rescued her from her predicament by simply clearing his throat as he stepped out of the woods. Apollo wasted no time in asking him <em>the</em> question.</p><p>"Why," he demanded while glaring with all he had in him, which was comical, with him standing a foot shorter, "didn't you call us?"</p><p>"Yes, I should have called you, but I did not, for I was busy fighting the bear."</p><p>"You could have escaped and brought us to his location, don't say that you weren't able, I know how fast you run, faster than Arty even."</p><p>"Don't," Artemis said in a cold fury, "you dare call me that."</p><p>"But he does that too! You always overlook him calling you that!"</p><p>"That's different!"</p><p>"How?!"</p><p>"Because," Perseus saved her from answering, "I am the eldest. Now, as for why I did not entertain the idea of bringing you two to it, that is because I saw it. It was a <em>rabid</em> bear. If I had brought you there, you might have sustained injuries from such a beast, and I'll damn myself if I let that happen."</p><p>"But it was just a bear!" The youngest triplet protested.</p><p>"It was large, and strong. A real, adult bear. Not a monster you could just kill in a stab. Besides, both of you are mostly ranged fighters, a beast can be unpredictable and rush you and snatch you up.</p><p>"Besides, even I, who is primarily a close quarters fighter, did not get out unscathed." Perseus was blatantly lying now, though he knew the forests' spirits would relay the true story back home, "The fight was a long and hard one. You cannot find any injuries because of my immortal healing, but I <em>was</em> hurt." He finished, hoping to teach his brother anti-boasting.</p><p>"But you said yourself that we're good at range, so we could have provided support."</p><p>"No. You two haven't mastered telepathy, so you can't communicate clearly in battle. You'd end up hitting me or at least interfering in my strategy, which, mind you, was all formed in the fight itself. It's better to lose while hurting yourself than hurt your comrades to win." He stately solemnly, then added, "Of course, that does not apply if you are betrayed... or a spy or a traitor."</p><p>Apollo grinned, "I am still not okay with this, but you seem to taking father's place, Percy."</p><p>He was able change the topic so quickly for they were all younglings who couldn't easily concentrate on conversations so grave.</p><p>"Has he got a place?" Perseus stated without emotion, "Zeus, I mean, in our lives?"</p><p>"Of course," Artemis spoke up, "He sired us, Perseus."</p><p>"And a million others. You haven't been listening to mom's stories, have you?"</p><p>"I have been. Just that... we need to listen to both sides, don't you think?"</p><p>"Would you rather listen to a person who could just as easily have a thousand other children than one who spent her body to birth you. Would you prefer a person who abandoned you to a person who is at this moment caring more about the three of us than we could ever care about anyone?</p><p>"I've heard you, Artemis and Apollo, and listened to your thoughts. I may regret invading your privacy but I also regret that the two of you care more about a person who you never knew than about a person who is—", he paused, then paled, "Styx!" And took off running towards the shore.</p><p>Apollo faced Artemis, "You know, I've got a suspicion this not going to be good..."</p><p>Artemis whirled towards her brother, "Mother is in trouble. Let's go," she took him by his arm and bolted.</p>
<hr/><p>Apollo was right. Percy <em>was</em> faster than Artemis and, she suspected, faster than most creatures of the wild. Till the time they had caught up with him, he was sitting their mother down and checking her for wounds, which in fact, were no worse than his, which were non-existent. Behind them was a battlefield covered by golden dust and a golden mask wearing person pinned to the ground by Perseus' sword.</p><p>It had been a real army. Artemis could see arrows embedded in the tree trunks, clubs and swords littering the ground, even axes and a morning star lay in the dust. Even vials of potions, abandoned by their owners on the way to Tartarus, surrounded the centrally placed figure forced on his back.</p><p>The two children were by their mother in a flash. Apollo found his voice first, "Should I run back home for herbs?"</p><p>"No, little brother, no one needs healing." Seeing the fallen face, he added, "Don't worry, you can always try out your fabulous healing on our guest: I suspect he's going to need it—"</p><p>Artemis knew that wasn't true, she saw the ichor on the armor and knew that the person was immortal, and their kind healed quickly.</p><p>"—if he doesn't cooperate, that is." Perseus finished, and that was when all the other immortals knew to get ready for screaming from the person to wake them for nights.</p><p>"Perseus," Artemis pleaded, "don't."</p><p>Said god turned to fix her with an incredulous look, "You want me to leave the person who invaded our home, attacked our mother unscathed?"</p><p>"Yes, I do. And you must honor your oath."</p><p>Perseus sighed, but relented, "Fine, but expect to see him around for quite a while."</p><p>"Who <em>is</em> he?" Apollo inquired.</p><p>"Your cousin, and the brother of Pegasus," Leto stated, standing up, "Chrysaor."</p><p>"Medusa's child?" Artemis asked. Leto nodded, "Why <em>would</em> he attack <em>us</em>?"</p><p>Perseus shook his head, "He was apparently sent to retrieve our heads to appease the ever-competitive Athena and have her pull off his mother's curse. He said she owned the antidote to it. I hope she won't further curse her for her son's failure."</p><p>"But Medusa is a monster!" Cried Apollo.</p><p>"Doesn't mean we have to be one, do we?" Percy's eyes shone with disappointment and rage, the later not at his brother, though, "Medusa was scorned by two Olympians for the crime of being beautiful and mortal, respectively. I don't care if Athena is high on hubris or plain jealous, she had no right to ruin lives." His voiced dropped an octave and in volume, "And yet they puzzle about why they've been getting weaker..."</p><p>Artemis changed the topic quickly, "Do you mean Athena wants us dead so we don't compete with her for the Olympian seats?"</p><p>"Yes. And probably so <em>you</em> don't become Zeus' favorite daughter. She's had no competition in that area before."</p><p>"Percy," Apollo said, "you told me that we don't have to be a monster to a monster, but you were—are—willing to torture him. How is that justifiable?"</p><p>"You are not completely wrong, Apollo," Leto answered in Perseus' stead, "But understand that Percy's anger was due to him trying to hurt his family. It is fine to judge someone by their deeds instead of their birth or any parameter which they had no choice in."</p><p>"Beyond that, I realise that I can't help but unlease my anger on a person who has tried to hurt innocents. I just want to try as hard as I can to prevent you from falling to my flaws."</p><p>"Sorry dad," Apollo smiled.</p><p>"Can you stop doing that?! It sounds so gross!" Artemis shrieked. Perseus and Leto simply grinned at their antics.</p><p>"As you say, <em>lil' sis</em>."</p><p>"I AM OLDER!"</p><p>The god simply shook his head calmly, "I was born older. So <em>I</em> am older. Besides, shouldn't both your brothers call you by the same nickname?"</p><p>Perseus scowled, "You do know that makes no sense."</p><p>Leto spoke up for her son, "It doesn't have to make sense for it to be true."</p><p>Artemis, in response, just turned and walked back to their home. Apollo followed her, to make further unwelcome comments, probably.</p><p>Perseus told his mother to leave to break up their upcoming fight while he tamed Chrysaor. She did leave and he turned to their guest.</p><p>"No sounds of protest or rage from the proud coward?"</p><p>"I have no regrets, nor do I fear death."</p><p>"No, my dear gold-encrusted good man, you are not going to die. You are going to be our slave. In return, or due to shame resulting from my half-sister's actions, I vow to free your mother from her curse's compulsion. I doubt that someone who has probably become accustomed to the life of a surface Erebus will be able to fit back into the mortal world."</p><p>"I suppose that would be good enough for me. Do I hope you could allow me back to the sea sometimes."</p><p>"Do not worry: you'll be as free as Pontus allows you to be once my family—the Delos one—is no longer in danger from other Chrysaors... after, of course, you swear to only plunder, not kill or let innocents be killed."</p><p>"But that's not your decision to make!"</p><p>"Is that so?" The god taunted, "I do believe once I cut your vocal chords off by one of your weapons and you manage to stab me, me torturing you won't be a problem for Artemis.</p><p>"I know you, Chrysaor. You may pretend to be ruthless, but deep inside, you are insecure, weak, afraid and tired of your facade. You cannot fool me by your bad acting skills. You are in no way as calm and cunning inside as your image is.</p><p>"So I, for the last time, offer you a chance to voluntarily swear on the Fates."</p><p>"I swear on the Fates to serve your family on Delos until you deem it fit to release me."</p><p>Perseus nodded as the ground rumbled, "Now, your first orders are that you are to breathe no word of this conversation to anyone except me."</p><p>Medusa's son simply nodded—as much as he could while being pinned to the ground. Perseus knelt next to him and slowly pulled the sword out of his shoulder. It had full cut through the shoulder blade and hence would take a while to recover, since injuries to the bone were the most disastrous.</p><p>"Can you stand?"</p><p>"Yes. But my body isn't quite healed enough for you to order me to chores. The blow to my back displaced many ribs and at least one vertebra."</p><p>"In that case, go visit the beach and regain your health. Come to the Clearing right after that: ask the dryads for directions."</p><p>And the son of Poseidon scrambled to his feet and left the son of Zeus alone. Perseus left for his home after informing a dryad to tell the others to help him while keeping an eye out for any tricks or methods of communication.</p><p>'<em>Now, how to convince Apollo to not test his herbs on me?</em>'</p><p>That turned out to be the least of his problems. Leto had read his sister's thoughts when she was pondering the incident before the attack. and now insisted on giving the three <em>the talk</em>. She knew that even though their bodies seemed juvenile, their minds were far beyond PG. She wanted them to get the nicer version before they (read <em>Apollo</em>) could discover up their own.</p><p>Perseus kept protesting throughout that it was awkward to listen to <em>that</em> in front of his younger sister and brother. Especially because one was completely golden in the face while the other was stoically listening, as if he did not care about the things she was explaining, nor was he in requirement of such a explanation.</p><p>Leto was shocked at how conservative Artemis was, but didn't let it show. She thought of the thoughts Artemis had had regarding the incident, which was a bit too funny for Leto to not tease at least her eldest about, and shook her head: The goddess had still to get accustomed to the godly world, Rhea had said so, and Leto firmly believed her aunt, for she knew the males on Olympus (and Othrys for that matter) were, more often than not, the worst Chaos had to offer women, probably because she was jealous that they would get a real partner, while she would suffer in loneliness of being at the top.</p><p>'<em>Artemis will come around</em>', she thought, never knowing that at the same moment her son was thinking of how Artemis would never come around. At least not before his immortal heart dies at her (soft, pale-golden) hands a million times, more than the one heart wrenching time that he had already felt. And he wondered whether it (his heart, or hippocampus) would make it, or whether he'd end up as an object of only her brotherly affection, forever bound to her by his oath but still another Lucian of unreturned love, except with a life lacking a end having any resemblance to a joyous one.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Olympians Stink Worse Than Titans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note that I will use as many elements similar to canon as possible so that you won't have to read beyond the books much. Please don't treat this as my weakness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Chrysaor turned out to be quite a nice servant. Though, in the beginning, he grumbled and cursed and refused to comply with orders, but those came more often than not from the youngest immortal on the island: Apollo was taking more pleasure in commanding the <em>Gold Sword</em> than was suggested for a sane mind <em>id est</em> Zeus' level of pleasure in power or the level of pleasure my nieces took in destroying destinies.</p><p>Even being reprimanded by his mother and brother did not help the child, but their concern for his health did better Chrysaor's demeanor by an infinitesimal amount. Only after Perseus threatened to strip him of his Domains when he received them did Apollo allay his actions.</p><p>In the second month of the second half of the year, Leto summoned some of the free Titans to train her triplets. The first she called was her brother. She asked him to train the three in advanced survival skills: they were pretty settled here on Delos, but when they would trek to Olympus, they would need quick and efficient methods of procuring food and shelter, a task she guessed was pretty similar to his primary Domain of Hunting.</p><p>So he arrived, and so were the godlings thrown out of the so-named comfort of their house, quite literally in the case of Apollo, who absolutely refused to leave to train with his uncle, for who would protect and help (get pampered by) Leto if they <em>all</em> went away?</p><p>The siblings left for learning the ways of the wild.</p><p>Over a month, for the Titaness of Delos wouldn't allow them more than a month for any specialised activity, the four sprinted across the landmasses of Nilo and Zhong.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Ugh. Sorry, wrong reality... make that 'Africa and Asia.'</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Yes, <em>sprinted</em>: Lelantos won't allow them more than a quarter day at non-dash. They had to sleep, eat and to their daily business in those six hours, or do those while running. Since the Titan wanted them graceful and swift, not bulky and ripped, his training was always the same: run the fastest you can maintain for five hours at the very least.</p><p>The goddess was the best that he could have asked for as pupil: she rushed ahead of her brothers, ever nimble and sure-footed. Apollo was the polar opposite. He could cover up in short bursts like a cheetah, but was about as graceful as a horse in its Lord's Domain, and thus, trailed far behind the others.</p><p>As Lelantos flew in his other Domain, monitoring their progress from above them, to ensure that the troupe wouldn't lose its way into a Nest or a Lair, he noticed that Perseus had taken most of the group's belongings onto his self. It made him lag behind Artemis, just within earshot, and near Apollo, who tumbled through the forests behind him within eyeshot.</p><p>It was a very effective way, Perseus' uncle realised, to build up some serious muscle while also fulfilling Leto's goal. Alternatively, it was a nice way to reduce his siblings' burden. Alternatively-alternatively, it was a way to 'cheat' the rule of the run. He had enough weight on him that his body could accept no more than a speed which placed him where he could keep an eye on both of his mother's younger children.</p><p>He arranged for their other lessons on the run itself. He sprinted with them, showing them prints of prey and predator, smells of various species, ages and conditions of animals. He taught them to shoot targets that moved at their speed, so they may appear stationary, but so the co-movement may cause a simulation of wind velocity. Next he demonstrated shooting targets that moved with respect to the shooter and indicated weaker areas in animals.</p><p>Those lessons were, by far, the toughest part of the job for the Titan of Air and Hunters' Skill. Flying and scolding and training he could handle, but teaching three younglings who could be distracted by the sight of shiny objects and non-shiny objects alike... that much level of unreleased irritation could not be good for his immortality. Therefore he released the godlings from the training halfway through it, and simply inserted the things that remained to be taught in their long term conscious memory, and the techniques and sounds and smells that were left unknown in their bodily, involuntary memory. He was a genius that way, though no one but his sister knew him enough to acknowledge that. And she did not do that, 'cause that's what sisters of awesome brothers are for.</p><p>Leto was overjoyed to see her children again: she knew they had to train, but to not live with your fairly loving children, the ones who were going to be with you a limited period, felt like whiling away time when the world was about to be destroyed, like working your ass off for wages when the planet was about to be enslaved. She almost hugged them to death, not minding the awkward Titan behind them.</p><p>When she heard his story, she wasn't as angry as Lelantos had expected. She knew about his unsuitable-for-children-to-be-near behavior, and knew that it was all he had that could be called (by a misguided brain) social skills. He knew not how to take care of, or even talk to children without offending their parents. But the redeeming part was that he realised this and therefore, never even tried to pretend to try. Leto respected him for that.</p><p>Rising from her knelt position, Leto, <em>finally</em> sensing his discomfort, thanked him and made her triplets follow her. The Titan of the Hunt nodded stiffly and flashed away quicker than if he had finally got to use the men's room after holding it in for over two hours.</p><p>Leading the three gods towards the Clearing, Leto proceeded to ask the three of their adventure. All she got was a "Not cool, mom." from Apollo, "For a nature related deity, he smells pretty bad, like a toxic marsh." from his sister and a '<em>Later.</em>' message from Percy.</p><p>The Titaness was quite confused, but decided that it was all right, since at least she could hear a relatively realistic version of the fortnight with their uncle. Hence she walked home without any further speech, though she did think of who else to ask for help in readying them for the world.</p><p>She decided that it was time for them to receive actual combat training and not just the self defense and extremely energy-consuming techniques that she could demonstrate. She went through the list of who owed her a favor and who would be willing to do a favor for her. She decided that only three Titans passed those criteria: Iapetus, Selene and Perses.</p><p>Realising that they had reached their abode, she turned to her children and ordered them to behave themselves and while away an hour while she prepared the food. Not-quite-satisfied by their nods, she left for the kitchen and summoned a portion of the sacrifice the mortal females had made for her—the Titaness was easy to please: just a few deer or cattle per month was enough. She did not require elaborate feasts in her honor—for she did not have the heart or time to search for meat in the forests or send Perseus to do so.</p><p>She snapped her fingers and the animal—a stout goat, apparently—was prepared into fine cuts. Another snap and a fire pit blazing with fire appeared with a pot of water above it. Then she went outside to gather the fresh herbs and spices from the dryads. She could have as well summoned them or ordered the dryads to send their best ones, now that she could, due to her good health, but it was symbolic of the one of the final connections the triplets had with her as a mom beyond a Titan, and besides, it was a great way to act like her Domain. She knew she shouldn't, but Leto always felt that contributing to their lives was like attaching to them a bit of her essence, so they may remember her.</p><p>She was conscious of how pathetic her thoughts were and how depressed and <em>that</em> was what was frightening. It was like her subconscious had a premonition of worse times. And she knew that correct instincts were one thing Chaos gave to all.</p><p>So she feared. For her life, and for her family.</p><p>Her Domains' aura in her was going crazy each moment she was away from the three gods. She dismissed it as most probably the effect of being a first time single mother. And she was mostly right. But interlaced with those were the pangs of the pain she'd feel if they would leave her alone and out of their lives after achieving Olympus.</p><p>When she was broken out of her thoughts, it was by an irritated Chrysaor who stopped her from bumping into a tree by pulling at her elbow whilst muttering about <em>blind Titans</em> and a <em>stupid oath</em>. She noticed that and added to her itinerary to add some disgusting and irritating tasks to his list.</p><p>What?! She was accustomed to being followed without question and talked to with respect only. She was a Titan for Gaia's sake, not a monster kid.</p><p>She also realised that she had enough spices in her basket to enhance every meal they had for a week, which, mind you, was not what she had intended to do. Politely thanking the dryads for lending their herbs in such a large quantity, she went to her pot of boiling water.</p>
<hr/><p>Artemis left the Clearing as soon as Perseus started shouting at Apollo for not doing tasks such as sharpening his arrow points on his own, which were meant to increase his patience and endurance. Apollo had assigned Chrysaor to the task of sharpening about fifty arrow tips—fifty four, to be exact—and Perseus had heard this.</p><p>The oldest triplet had changed his Form to four years older than her brother, and yelled enough to (according to Artemis) wake up a faded immortal.</p><p>Chrysaor and mother were across the island, so she had no one to go to for either stories or entertainment. Hence she left the two boys alone and went to the jungle, intending to practice the hunting skills Lelantos had taught them.</p><p>She fared better than she thought she would. She was able to identify ten out of eleven paw prints on average, out of which, the dryads said, more than half were correct in at least species, gender and stage of life. She hadn't been half that accurate when with her tutor, who, in fact, was creeping her out with the way he looked at her.</p><p>Before she could react to the rustle of blades of grass behind her, someone had put the tip of an arrow to Artemis' throat and a strong upper limb was wrapped around her waist. Its grip loosened only for a second: to those away the knife it had found at her waist.</p><p>"Now, be a very nice girl and change your Form to about my age. We wouldn't want you to not enjoy this, would we?"</p><p>"Chr—!"</p><p>He cut across her throat. Twice. Shallow cuts, but deep enough to serve their function. She was muted to coherent speech. And in immense pain: depressurised ichor ran down her neck, wetting the front of her dress. He probably had some vile mixture on the arrow to make her immortal healing disappear.</p><p>"We also can't have you <em>ordering</em> me to release you, can we?" His breath was cold on her nape, "Also, don't bother with telepathy: there is enough of Hecate's containment potions around us. Also-also, the karpoi—grain and grass spirits are all bought. Now, your age."</p><p>Artemis did not know what to do. She was at his mercy, but her brother and their mother had taught her to <em>never</em> go down without a fight. She could have summoned her bow and quiver, but the potions around her were draining her energy. She firmly shook her head, careful not to overdo it to prevent further blood loss, as that would result in her passing out.</p><p>"Have it your way, then, <em>goddess</em>. I am not nearly choosy enough."</p><p>He slammed her onto the ground, the tall grass bending like vines and tying her down. With a quick slash of his arrow, Chrysaor had opened her dress and a gash on her back, furthering the pain.</p><p>There was no way she could escape: karpoi were strong in numbers, and in a third-of-the-island-wide field... She just closed her eyes and tried to rub her wound against the scaly ground, hoping to be sent to reform, or at least stay unconscious through the vile act.</p><p>It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Before the monster could do anything to her body, she was already lost to wakefulness.</p>
<hr/><p>Percy ran into the kitchen as soon as he heard the utensil crash to the ground. He knew his mom was in there, and from the Ocean Incident knew that <em>that</em> reaction meant something was wrong with one of them. And since Apollo was with him in the Clearing...</p><p>"Artemis! No!"</p><p>"Where, mother?" He panted.</p><p>"T-The grasslands... to the north..."</p><p>He didn't stay for more. A quick shout to Apollo to take care of Leto and Perseus was racing against the winds across the forest that lay between him and his sister.</p><p>He called out to his sword and it appeared in his hand. He shifted it to rest on both his hands to help with his balance and continued with losing any time in fumbling around. He was taking long strides and almost jumping across the terrain, to minimise any chances of stumbling on roots, which, in fact, the dryads had already taken care of.</p><p>As the end of the thick foliage neared him, he prepared to throw his sword ahead of himself to startle the monster into movement, and may be even kill it, for he knew his run had been nothing if not loud.</p><p>What he saw made the graceful god stumble. Chrysaor was pushing Artemis' head into his pelvis, and Artemis had been undressed and was blacked out.</p><p>His ichor was threatening to vaporise itself. However, as much as he wanted to run the ungrateful demon through with a barbed sword, Artemis' words compelled him to think otherwise.</p><p>He threw himself at the other male, lashing out at his head, turned half away from Perseus' direction, with one hand, and stab his sword through one of the beast's knees.</p><p>The effect was immediate. Karpoi flung themselves and their plants at him, managing to weigh him down on his knees.</p><p>He struggled against them for only a second before he reached out '<em>O Gaia, O</em> Great Mother<em>, I request your help. I swear on the Fates to fulfill a wish of yours not requiring something I won't regret.</em>'</p><p>Perhaps it was the desperation in his thought, or perhaps it was just the <em>Great Mother</em> caring for her great granddaughter, but somehow, she heard his call, and the ground around him turned to selective quicksand: only the karpoi plants and the limp monster were affected by the Earth mother's pull.</p><p>As soon as he could, Perseus leapt to beside his sister. He slit his wrist and dripped his blood onto her wounds. They healed up pretty quick: his fresh mortal bodily fluid pushing out her deteriorated godly one. It was one of the techniques Leto had told him that Zeus had used to wound Kronos as his glass-bearer, though that was to drain him of most of his ichor, causing him to vomit out five of the <em>Original Six</em>.</p><p>He breathed a thanks to his great grandmother and pulled Artemis closer to himself to inspect her for any blunt force injuries and found none. He requested the dryads to get him water and used it to wash her up, to prevent the others from knowing of her injuries. He ripped her now golden-red-blue chiton apart fully while averting his eyes and asked the nymphs to make her wear a dress he teleported from her room using the last of his godly powers.</p><p>When the dryads returned him her, Artemis was awake. She walked to where he was trying to control his emotions near the still bodies of her criminals, her head hung low.</p><p>"Are you alright?" The worry in his voice couldn't be increased any further, "Mentally and physically? Or does mother need to call Mnemosyne?"</p><p>Artemis looked at him and shook her head.</p><p>"Can you tell me what happened?"</p><p>Another shake.</p><p>"Why not? I swear—"</p><p>She weakly pointed to her throat.</p><p>"I healed it. What did he do?"</p><p>"Or—" was all she could say before her body began to shake like Hades. Streams of tears began down her contorted face as she tried to stop a moan of pleasure. But the vile sound did escape, and her rate of dehydration increased further and her head dropped further, if that were possible.</p><p>In a moment Percy was next to her, and he met her in a light but never-let-you-go embrace, her head in his chest. He whispered to her that it would be fine, but the larger part of his mind was devising torture methods for the monster.</p><p>'<em>Hecate,</em>' he spoke telepathically to the spells around him, '<em>I know you did this, but I also know that you're a good businesswoman. I offer you a service, one that I won't regret doing, in exchange of your blessing of Magic.</em>'</p><p>'<em>You use this method more than is usual for a child of Zeus,</em>' her presence was haughty, '<em>But yes, for that high a reward: a favor from a future Olympian, I will bless you brother, if you swear on the Fates.</em>'</p><p>'<em>I do, if you follow.</em>' The ground rumbled.</p><p>'<em>That, I do.</em>'</p><p>She blessed him and he quickly erased Artemis' memories and reversed the spell. After confirming that her memory was gone, that she was able to speak and that she was as comfortable as she could be in the dress, he prayed to his mother to bring Artemis home.</p><p>After Artemis left in a desperate flash of white that burned his arms and his legs where she lay across them, he stiffly rose to his feet, for he was still hurt by the force of the grain spirits jumping on him. He lumbered to Chrysaor, who had not come to yet.</p><p>Perseus felt weak... weak as a ichor-less demigod who was partially immortal: an unaging mortal. If his emotions were under control, he would have pondered upon how was he to get his immortality back. But they weren't, so he didn't.</p><p>Instead, he nudged the body of the master swordsman with his left foot. He didn't even groan. So, Percy being the cool headed person he is, stomped on the fallen man's groin.</p><p>That caused Chrysaor's breath to stop for a while before he woke up and inhaled consciously, raggedly, and tried to sit up, only to notice the booted foot over his throat, twitching to be set down, hard.</p><p>Perseus felt his powers diminish further when he inflicted the pain on the bastard, but hide it well. He'd kill this person as a complete mortal if need arise.</p><p>He stepped lightly on Chrysaor's larynx, just enough to cancel any fidgeting and struggling, and said: "Chrysaor, I command you to torture yourself in the worst ways possible. Just don't die. The entire isl—"</p><p>And a blinding glow started to envelope him, and by extension, the creature underneath, and they were flashed to Leto knows where, but not before Perseus could complete, "—and, out of our eyeshot, is fair game."</p><p>As soon as she could she him, Leto cried, "Perseus, are you okay?"</p><p>He looked around and saw that they were in his room, and Chrysaor was nowhere nearby. He relaxed every so slightly, and his rage gave way to worry again.</p><p>Apollo, who had come runing into the house at the sight of the flash, was confused, "Why won't he be? 'Twas just Arty. And whatever monster had tormented her."</p><p>Perseus' voice was heavy with emotions pent-up, "It was Artemis and <em>Chrysaor</em>."</p><p>"That's it," Apollo made to leave to get his weapons, "I am going to flay him."</p><p>"NO!" Percy's grip on his brother's arm was painfully tight, as if he were practising chocking someone, "HE IS MINE!" He screamed to Apollo, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"</p><p>"Perseus," the now mortal turned to his mother, "later." She said firmly.</p><p>He complied, not out of decrease of his rage, but due to sensing his mother's pain in her topaz eyes.</p><p>"Apollo, I asked your brother if he is all right because he is now a mortal." She looked at the elder questioningly.</p><p>"I am not injured. I did not deal with Chrysaor any more than I had to." He said, "How is she?"</p><p>"Blacked out. I wish to speak to her alone when she wakes up. Get yourselves busy with chores."</p><p>Perseus was hurt by the fact that his mother would consider him an inappropriate audience, but he placed a firm hand on his sibling's right shoulder: "Come on. We are not required here." And walked out.</p><p>"But it's not my turn!"</p><p>"Then it is mine. Would you bring the laundry from mom to the river bank while I gather branches for the fire? And go teach yourself to sharpen arrows."</p>
<hr/><p>Leto had sensed the betrayal evident in her son's tone, but did not speak to clear the misunderstanding. '<em>It's for her, Percy: she won't want to appear weak in front of you.</em>'</p><p>She gave Apollo the clothes he asked for and went inside, where Artemis lay, fully awake and surrounded by a silencing spell, from which Leto now released her.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Artemis?" She liked to be addressed as an equal, so Leto didn't let motherly worry seep into her voice, though it was hard.</p><p>"Fine... I don't remember... Percy probably made me forget... I don't remember him having that power."</p><p>"You should know by now how resourceful your brother is. Too humble for an immortal."</p><p>"Yeah. He has had more favors to provide than all gods combined."</p><p>"So, do you want any food or drink or your favorite cushion?"</p><p>"Just some nectar. Horrible taste: do <em>you</em> know what happened with me?"</p><p>"I won't deny that I have conjectures of my own, but don't you think your brother would've had a good reason to steal your recollection?" She paused, "For now, just rest. Then join your brothers in chores. There you can ask him about his new power."</p><p>Leto was right, Artemis <em>did</em> need rest. She slept and overslept, and almost overoverslept, but Leto woke her up.</p><p>Artemis quickly ran to her brothers' location that Leto fed her and found Percy toiling away under a section of an oak trunk which he was using for overhead presses, while Apollo, leaning against the trunk of an enormous cedar, tormented him with his musings of how language can be 'improved'.</p><p>"—like that." The godling was saying, "You see, there is not much need of prepositions after all. Modifiers and abstract nouns are the key to brevity. Punctuations too are simply—"</p><p>"Apollo! Don't you have something to actually <em>do</em>? The three of us agreed that you'll not bore us to the Pit."</p><p>He grinned a stupid grin that often made his sister beg Leto for one chance at beating him black and blue, "He isn't bored at all, Arty," his expression fell, "He isn't listening at all, like you, and even mom sometimes. I don't think that qualifies as a conversation even."</p><p>"I <em>am</em> listening... I simply struggle to hold a conversation with a seemingly previously speech deprived person who allows no comments." Perseus let go of the barbell, and it fell to the ground, "Are you here with any non-casual messages, Artemis?"</p><p>"Yes, mother has contacted our grandmother. She is here to give you Othrys' blessing of immortality. She also tried to get Iapetus to train us, but he said we require weapons first. So we are to visit the forge god Hephaestus."</p><p>"When do we leave?" Apollo inquired.</p><p>"Now, actually." Artemis replied, and then yelled to the skies, "Mom!"</p><p>And they were flashed to Leto and Rhea. The latter asked Perseus if he was ready and, on his affirmative, blessed him with immortality by the powers vested in her as Othrys' queen.</p><p>Perseus fell to his knees as the blood in his body was replaced by the hotter ichor. It felt like being boiled from the inside. Extremely painful, but he knew he could endure it.</p><p>After a full minute of heavy breathing, sweating more than if he was in the Phlegethon, grimacing till his face pained and cursing under his breath, Perseus was able to stand up and say, "I'm ready. Let's go."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Rhea asked, "It should be a few hours before the immortality sets in completely."</p><p>"No. I'm fine."</p><p>Rhea nodded and left after bidding them farewell. Leto began the spell to transport them to the nearest Forge in the Sea of Monsters, and the children began to glow, but just before she could complete it, Apollo, apparently unhappy with his outfit, step inside to change.</p><p>And the flash occurred.</p><p>They were teleported to a dimly lit cavern with Greek fire glowing in furnaces all around. Artemis and Perseus fell infront of one, while Apollo was flashed on top of the god himself, who flung the godling off himself and straight into the waiting arms of his brother.</p><p>Once the three were standing on their feet, each inhaled deeply, satisfied that they hadn't spawned any guard automaton on the way.</p><p>The breath they regretted immediately. The air was heavy with humidity and stale and moldy, as if all the bacteria from each monster had made its way to the Forge. Apollo promptly discarded his lunch onto one of the statues nearby, which then turned to him and vomited back on him. Artemis' hands went to her mouth to guard her food, while Perseus waved his hand in Apollo's direction to clean him up. Another gesture that looked like he was signing on the far wall, and the room sported a forest-y smell.</p><p>That didn't change the fact that the main source of the smell was now standing right in front of them, though. Hephaestus was nothing if not overly large, smelly and disfigured.</p><p>He took Artemis' hand, bowed awkwardly, his left foot of metal clicking across the floor as it slid back, and tried to breathe on the back of her hand, but due to his nonexistent balance, ended up smashing his mouth onto it, and managed to wet her hand beyond the sweat that his Forge had bestowed upon the godlings.</p><p>"So..." Apollo, surprising himself, broke the ice, or metal or rock, in this case, "First question: Is Aphrodite really your wife?"</p><p>"Yes," Hephaestus rumbled.</p><p>"Not a happy marriage?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Is she fair game, then?"</p><p>Artemis shrieked, "Apollo! You're talking about adultery!"</p><p>"Yes. He is. The godly part makes it both legal and non-immoral. Besides, her Domain makes it frequent." The forge god replied, "Yes, Apollo, she <em>is</em> fair game. If you overcome Ares, that is."</p><p>"The War dude?"</p><p>"The War dude."</p><p>"Cool. Now, brother, let me introduce you to the business people. Artemis and Perseus, say hi. Hephaestus, these are the ones that'll state our reason of arrival, while I just hang out in your Forge." He turned, but completed the turn and faced the god again, "Have you got any automatons that'll help my <em>skills</em>?"</p><p>"Third table in the room labeled forty and two, straight ahead."</p><p>Perseus, who had finally finished sizing the god up and recovering from the drain the magic had on him, said, "I trust our grandaunt informed you already."</p><p>"Yes, follow me to your weapons." He whirled to a corridor a quarter turn away from Apollo's direction and started marching, or limping, "But, be warned, these are mere placeholders for your actual godly Weapons, which you will either create yourselves or discover in your immortal lives."</p><p>Perseus sighed, "As Apollo would say, 'Why can't things be simple for once?!'"</p><p>The burly god grunted, "When you have got great healing and all of eternity to pass, things done the easy way seem a little too boring. So we create complex procedures and rules and games even. We endanger our children and mortals and in general, all fickle things to have a good laugh."</p><p>"Let's," Artemis spoke up, "just hope we don't fall to <em>that</em> for entertainment."</p><p>And Perseus said, "May it be done."</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Immortals' Guide to Useless Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>About the version of mythology I am using: it will be a hybrid id est I will use the version that best suits my needs at the point. For instance, I don't think that any version contains Hephaetus being born first. But I used it for a simple stupid gag about premature birth and immortal deformity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Iapetus arrived the very day the children had procured their weapons. For the first day, he asked for a demonstration of their stamina and skills, and he was pleasantly surprised that they weren't nearly as bad as he'd expected.</p><p>But that just meant he could go hard on them. He had informed his niece of that and she had agreed, just requesting that he bring them home every evening fit enough to enjoy the time beside the hearth, and not spend making moan of how dangerous and tough their day was. He had wholeheartedly agreed.</p><p>So, after the demonstration, Perseus had, with a few inputs from his siblings, narrated the tale of training with their uncle, and the meet with their half-brother (who was actually their cousin, since he was only Hera's, not their father's). He also explained his new powers, and earned himself quite a glare from the adults for owing Hecate something.</p><p>The island slept lightly that night. Whether it was because of worry for the next, excitement or due to the wails of their now official slave resonating throughout Delos, was a personal matter. Perseus used his magic to place reminders to one, cut off their prisoner's voice box, and two, create a signal for when he was about to break his oath. He also placed a third reminder to procure information regarding how was he to get immortality if he failed again, since if that happened, he couldn't use the same source again.</p><p>And the evening and the morning were the first day.</p><p>Artemis was awoken by Helios tormenting her eyes and her mother groaning and cursing the aforementioned Titan for pranking her with Eos' help.</p><p>Both immortals gained full consciousness fairly quickly and went about to do their duties: no need for any morning rituals—the perks of immortality.</p><p>Leto, after carefully curating breakfast and calling out the males' names for them to wake, resorted to throwing fruits at their sleeping forms to 'politely' unmake the sleeping beauties.</p><p>Apollo was the first to get up. "Woah!" He swatted at the fruits, half awake and yelled: "Percy! Mom! There is an attack! Somebody help me!"</p><p>Leto aimed one at his abdomen and flung it hard. The breath was knocked out of him and he was fully alert, "Mom!" He gasped, then whined, "Mom...!"</p><p>"Stop it, Apollo." Perseus said, pressing himself so hard against the bed it seemed he was trying to fuse with it, "I'm trying to sleep!"</p><p>A well placed apple to the back of his head and another to hit his funny bone solved that. His shout of discomfort was enough to get the gods' granduncle to sit up in bed, just as another stream of fruits hit him, "Wh-What?!" He looked around so quickly mortals would worry his head would unscrew from his neck.</p><p>Satisfied with a job well done, Leto simply smirked at the three and left. She knew her uncle: being the <em>Piercer</em> did not mean you could get angry at your niece, and she had spent enough time with Krios and him in the <em>Golden Age</em> to know how to take advantage of that: she hasn't always been one for Demure.</p><p>She met her daughter on the way to the kitchen and told her of the incident as they looked around for work to do.</p><p>And they found none! Every part of their glorified shack was clean, organised and decorated even. The floor was being cleaned in their wake, Artemis noticed, and immediately thought of Percy's magic. She informed her mother of this and they both went to him to confirm the goddess' theory.</p><p>They found him laying across his bed, with his feet propped up against the wall, staring into infinity.</p><p>"Perseus, did you do this?" Leto did not trifle time.</p><p>"What?... Oh. Yes."</p><p>"Do what?" Apollo inquired.</p><p>"Enchanted the house to clean itself and placed decorations. The clothes are all done, as are all the dishes." Leto replied.</p><p>"How," Artemis asked, "are you able to perform so many spells. Most of which I know must be complex."</p><p>"All because of Rhea. To make me immortal, she converted me into mom's demigod first and then Zeus' child. So my skills in the once mortal blessing were squared twice."</p><p>"Still doesn't explain how are you not drained." Iapetus said, "Many skillful mages would require a large period to recuperate from that high an energy loss."</p><p>"About that... Are you feeling dizzy or something?"</p><p>"Why you!" Iapetus lunged at the god, and failed in his leap to face-plant directly into a lily decoration.</p><p>"Yeah... He won't be demonstrating to-day." Perseus yawned.</p><p>"But he's a full grown Titan, one of the <em>First Dozen</em>! How much energy did the spell require?" Artemis queried.</p><p>"That and half my energy, which was, in fact, all I could spend without becoming like <em>that</em>." He pointed at the fallen Titan, "So I thought, who here needs the least energy output: who is the big badass Titan warrior? Besides mom, of course." He helped the the Titan in question to his cot.</p><p>"Flattery can get you nowhere expect nearer a sinner, Percy."</p><p>"I know, Arty. But that title contains every breathing person, don't you think? Provided you have the know-how, you can flatter anyone... except the unflatterable."</p><p>"You do realise that that is a tautology, right?"</p><p>"Of course he does, Leto. I distinctly remember you saying something very similar to Phoebe on Kronos' coronation. He is your teenage Form. Except physical and immortal elements."</p><p>"If I were Apollo, I'd say 'Duh!', Mister Titan: I am my mom's demigod first."</p><p>"Don't let it get so visible, Perseus." The Titan chided.</p><p>"What're you talking about?"</p><p>"Your eternal flaw: loyalty."</p><p>"Eternal flaw?" The god whirled towards his mother, "What is that?"</p><p>But before she could reply, her uncle did, "Your eternal flaw is what makes you weak. Every immortal has one. Some of us are blessed with more than one. It is roughly equivalent to a hero's fatal flaw." He explained, "Yours is loyalty. And that is very easy to exploit. So I advise you to hide it well, and not flaunt it in front of enemies.</p><p>"Though now that I think about it, that may have been what the sea spawn must have thought: making you fall by injuring those nearest to you. Further reason why you must curb it."</p><p>"Yes, Perseus. While I love that you care so much, I wish for you to be safe: Chaos knows what you'd do if one of us was in grave danger."</p><p>"Yes mom, Iapetus, I will try to control it."</p><p>"You cannot. That is the Fates' decree. You must learn to plot and plan with a calm mind, instead of jumping at the enemy, letting them know your weakness."</p><p>"I will try my best to avoid that."</p><p>"Now, isn't it time for your training, Perseus?" Leto said.</p><p>"Yes. It is." He waved his hand and muttered under his breath, and a second later, he spoke audibly, "There you go, gramps—can I call you gramps?" a nod, "—there's your energy."</p><p>As soon as he said that, a soft glow was emitted by his grandfather's body.</p><p>"Wow! Perseus, how did you manage this? I am at my best now! This was more than what I was missing! Where'd you get it? What was the source?"</p><p>As if in response, the eldest triplet fell to his knees and only by putting his hands in front of himself did he manage to not arrange a meet of his face with the ground.</p><p>"Perseus!" Leto rushed to help her son up, but before she could move, he put a hand up to stop her and pushed himself up, leaning against a wall.</p><p>"I think I'm good now. So, Iapetus, when do we start? And don't you dare start the 'As soon as you're functionable.' business: it won't in forever suit you."</p><p>"I won't. However, <em>she</em> can and will." He barely managed to complete before Leto started berating her first born about his recklessness and commanding him to rest until he recovered.</p><p>"No, mom. I cannot rest. We can't delay any further in our training. I wish to have at least a few months of peace with you."</p><p>"But you are in no state to fight or even practise!"</p><p>"I am not. Iapetus, would you please start their training now? I will join you guys in an hour: I need to recuperate."</p><p>"Gladly. Though I wish you would be there to control Apollo's ADD."</p><p>"Get the brat and Artemis an archery range for now. Close combat requires me to keep him focused."</p><p>"As you say," and Iapetus left the room.</p><p>"Now, you TAKE SOME REST!"</p><p>"'Kay, mom. Calm down. Keep that sound level up and you might wake up Kronos!" He plunged, or rather <em>fell</em>, into his bed face first, "Also, do not worry so much, I had conserved energy since my time at Hephaestus', so it will be quite quick to regenerate..." he said as his mother left, and muttered, "only painful." When she was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>It was good, in a way, that the pain level was so high, or else he'd've had a hard time silencing his screams. As it was, the agony was too great to allow his bodily instinct to cry out for help.</p><p>The good side was that it decreased quickly, and so he was able to leave the bed in a half hour. Milling around the house for about a quarter hour more and he was ready to train.</p><p>By the time Perseus was out of the house, the makeshift archery range resembled an acupuncturist's masterpiece: equally spaced arrows covered every patch of wood and each stood perpendicular to the surface. He quickly called them to him and instructed the archers to get their secondary weapons.</p><p>Artemis brought out her knives while Apollo ran in to get his dagger. Perseus himself took out his new sword and practised a bit while their teacher arrived with Apollo.</p><p>"You three are going to spar with me." Iapetus announced, "Now, give me an order."</p><p>"Perseus, Artemis and me."</p><p>"I, then Percy and then Apollo."</p><p>"Youngest to eldest."</p><p>"Hmm...," he thought for a while, "The winner is: Perseus, then Apollo and finally Artemis."</p><p>The siblings just stared at him in confusion. Perseus spoke first, "If you wish to reject all of ours, so be it."</p><p>"So then, get into your stance and tell me when you're ready." He ran into the center of the clearing and took up a totally unknown position and posture.</p><p>Perseus followed him there. He crouched a bit and rested his weight on his toes, intending to use speed again at the Titan and not the firm-footed strength stance. He brought his sword up and switched its grip a few times to get comfortable.</p><p>Suddenly, Iapetus charged. Perseus sidestepped his raging bull form and turned to deliver a blow to his back, but the heavy Titan was faster than he had perceived. Iapetus had charged without any intention to land a direct blow, and instead swung his sword to hit the back of the god's knees with the flat to make him fall.</p><p>Perseus jumped with all he had and managed to receive the blow on his right calf. Stunning, sure, but not immobilising. He swung at his granduncle's non-sword arm only to be blocked and thrown off. He stumbled while moving backwards, but not enough for Iapetus to take advantage of. Each charged the other and they met in a flurry of slashes and blows, each either parried by the younger one or thrown onto the source by the bulkier.</p><p>Perseus managed to get his teacher to swipe over him while leaving his torso open. He quickly rose from his ducked position and swung at his ribs and twisted his grip at the last second. The hit wasn't as affecting as he'd expected, and what was worse, he was in no position to dodge the next few strikes.</p><p>Iapetus soon had his sword locked with his student's and was beginning to press him back and below, but Perseus was resisting hard. The godling was kicking his shin and trying pull his feet in a last ditch effort to save himself, and it wasn't in vain: his opponent was losing control over the lock. Then the strangest win happened.</p><p>Iapetus, desperate, pushed his blade against the other till his guard met its edge. He then slid his sword down quickly and hit Perseus' guard with all the force he had, in order to have it push into his hand.</p><p>There was a crack, a sound not usually heard in swordplay, and Perseus' blade fell, followed be the person himself, clutching his arm and squeezing the life out of it to stop the pain from shooting up it and to halt the ichor supply to those pain receptors near his broken bones. He loosened his grip for a second to toss a piece of ambrosia into his mouth, and, still chocking his forearm, looked up at his opponent and said, "Great fight,"</p><p>"Not for me, no. I haven't got much to teach you expect grey zone techniques like that one and to train you in speed and strength." He said, "You are dismissed for now."</p><p>Apollo couldn't resist it: "You as in plural you, yes?" He said from his seated position near the edge of the jungle.</p><p>"On, the contrary, Apollo, I would like to test your skills in a while from now."</p><p>He nodded, and then said, "But first, sir, I would like to inquire that why do we need to learn all this if we're gonna receive badass powers and strength and weapons. Seems pretty useless to me to learn about all these things."</p><p>"Three words: 'worst case scenario'. Are you satisfied?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Apollo said dejectedly.</p><p>"And your time is up! Come on. Get up."</p><p>He got up and placed himself in front of the other warrior, who whispered a few words to his weapon and had it transform into a dagger.</p><p>Apollo waited for the Titan to charge as he'd done with his brother, but he didn't. His face and form betrayed no weakness or opening. Apollo thought of charging him, and almost did it, but at the last minute, thought of fake-charging instead, to startle him into movement.</p><p>He charged with all the force of a bull, and about as much grace. But that was good, since he intended to hide his skills. He swung at the taller man's midsection, while at the same time moving his right leg in an arc, in order to make Iapetus lose his balance.</p><p>Iapetus though, was expecting this, the godling was too busy planning to notice that his face was displaying all his plans: Iapetus knew enough about face-reading to know that the god was planning a feint. But he went with it, to demonstrate to Apollo his folly, instead of only pointing it out.</p><p>As Apollo swung, his opponent just jumped back and grabbed his extended hand and pulled him towards himself. Apollo crashed into his chest and could only let out an "Ow!" before Iapetus threw his dagger out of his hand, picked him up and slammed him onto the ground.</p><p>"Why, for Olympus' sake, <em>why</em>?!" Apollo groaned from the ground, throwing his hands around for unnecessary emphasis.</p><p>"You need to control your expression. Contingencies are a must. And speed—don't get me started on <em>that</em>!" Iapetus turned to the other two, "I thought Lelantos trained you?"</p><p>Artemis replied, "He tried to, yes. In the end, the only ones he trained were me and Perseus."</p><p>"His low strength leads me to believe he will have remarkable raw energy in his godly form," Iapetus remarked, "unless he is the unlucky one and doesn't get a seat on the Council, that is."</p><p>"NO!" Apollo screamed, horrified.</p><p>"No." Perseus said, calmly, "That won't be the case. I am sure, if what I heard from Hephaestus is correct, that Zeus will be most happy to fill the Council with his children."</p><p>"To have more influence?" Artemis guessed.</p><p>"Yes. If there were fewer of the original Titans, Kronos would've done the same." Iapetus said, "Now, Artemis,"</p><p>"Of course," she stood up and walked to him and started assuming her ready stance.</p><p>Iapetus looked to Apollo, "By the way, you can go look for herbs for your brother's broken bones, but come back in under four minutes."</p><p>"I'll make it under two." And the healer-in-making ran off.</p><p>Perseus leaned back against Spruce's tree's trunk, curious to know how his sister would fare.</p><p>The two moved around each other like they were binary stars, each trying to read the other's form and searching for attack possibilities.</p><p>Then, without a cue, Artemis flung one of her knives at the Titan and lunged at him herself. Her knife he dodged fairly easily, and he parried her other knife with the knife in his right hand. He pushed her away with his arm roughly to create breathing room. She did not stumble, and was on him in an instant.</p><p>They exchanged slashes and stabs, but clearly, Iapetus' height and weight were aiding him in that, so Artemis began throwing one knife at him while using the other normally, and resummoning the former back repetitively.</p><p>Iapetus was more fully occupied. He had to contently dodge or block one knife while parrying the other. New wasn't getting any chance to retaliate! But he knew Artemis' tactics were short-term. It wouldn't be long before she either burned through her energy, or missed.</p><p>It turned out to be the latter. She missed his body by a fist-width, but he turned gracefully, to have it stick into his lower back. He swing around towards her and hit her incoming knife with immense strength, and, using brute force, made it escape her grip. It fell to the ground, and before she could summon it back, he placed a heavy foot on it, simultaneously removing the other of the pair from his back and giving it the same treatment.</p><p>"Yield?" He inquired. She nodded, and that was when he allowed himself a gasp to signal the ichor loss, "Nice fight, Artemis." Another nod, "Now, if you'd pass a piece of ambrosia from your brother,"</p><p>Artemis went to Apollo and brought the immortal food to her granduncle. As he inhaled the square, she asked him, genuinely curious, "Did I have a chance? Please, the truth."</p><p>"Honestly, no. You were going to burn away all your energy soon enough."</p><p>"While you're the father of Endurance."</p><p>"Yes. However, that tactic was very creative. I would need quite a while to overcome you if you were a full grown god."</p><p>"You mean I wouldn't be able to defeat you even on growing up?"</p><p>"Of course, Arty," Perseus said, "He's got at least a few centuries on us. Our only hope would be to surprise him and win quickly: not giving him time to adapt."</p><p>"Your brother is correct. Surprise tactics only work till the surprise lasts."</p><p>Perseus then grinned at her, "You are so losing your bow and quiver! You fared better than me in close combat!"</p><p>"No, Perseus. She is made for stealth and range. If I had taken her attacks for a moment and hit her with any force, she'd have gone down faster than one could say 'Tartarus'. So I recommend the younger ones to stick to range and short blades, while you run with swords and heavier weapons."</p><p>"Like a morning star?" Apollo asked gleefully, "I've always wanted to see someone wield a morning star!"</p><p>"Yes, he can choose that. Or a mace, or an axe, or any of the countless others not aforementioned."</p><p>"Alternatively, something for stealth... something of my own design... something both melee and short range."</p><p>"Okay, then. But I advise you to procure it as soon as possible, to get maximum use from this training."</p><p>"Okay. What now, then?"</p><p>"I sense that all three of you are battered, so let's take rest of the day off."</p><p>"As are you, Iapetus." The eldest triplet grinned, "But first, I am leaving to get my weapon. Can you flash me?"</p><p>"Brace yourself," was all the Titan said before he flashed the god to a Forge.</p>
<hr/><p>When Perseus finally returned, it was after missing lunch and almost missing dinner. When he came into the house, he simply washed his hands and sat down for food, not mentioning anything about his trip.</p><p>"What happened?" Artemis asked, "Where is it?"</p><p>"I'd rather not have it in front of you before I explain everything about it to you."</p><p>"So then, explain to us everything about it."</p><p>"Is rather not do that before I have my fill." He closed the topic... for only a minute.</p><p>Throughout the time he was saying, Perseus' sister kept pestering him about how slowly he ate, and urged him to swallow his food quickly, while he, smirking, took his own sweet time finishing his supper.</p><p>After food was finally done, he told the for to gather around the hearth for his showcasing. He told his story of how he used magic to create a design for the forge god to work on.</p><p>"Once the basic design was made, I guided him to add some things. I then enchanted it a few times and my weapon was ready.</p><p>"Now, the warning. Do not touch it unless I show you how to."</p><p>He summoned his weapon into his left hand, "It's called a diblade. 'Cause, you know, the two blades."</p><p>"How are you holding it?" Apollo inquired.</p><p>It was a curiosity indeed. The diblade consisted of two daggers with a common handle. The guards were both plus-shaped, and each tip of the plus formed a ring, through which Perseus' index and ring fingers were hooked. The end result was that he was holding the weapon parallel to the plane of his hand, so that when he fisted it, the flat of the blade was in his way to punch someone.</p><p>"The handle is actually a bunch of needles covered lightly by a leather grip. The only way to wield it is to slip your fingers through the cross-shaped guard in either of two positions: to stab or to slice."</p><p>"Good work, Perseus. A unique weapon, and a difficult one to master. What are the enhancements you put on it?"</p><p>"The spikes are energy-draining and the guards are super strong. It can be summoned by me from anywhere. I also toughened the blade. So, between magic and Hephaestus, it is, mostly, indestructible."</p><p>"Mostly?"</p><p>"I didn't waste much energy on strengthening it. It is a stealth weapon. Doesn't need much hardness for that."</p><p>"And range?" Asked Leto.</p><p>"Yeah. Streamline, balanced and completely throwable."</p><p>"Hephaestus must be jealous, brother."</p><p>"He tried to trade some automaton for it—Talos, I think."</p><p>"<em>The</em> Talos?"</p><p>"I hope not. He won't trade it <em>that</em> high."</p><p>"No, Perseus, he might have. Imagine having a formerly unknown weapon as your sacred symbol."</p><p>"Aren't all mortal weapons based on gods'?" Artemis asked.</p><p>"No, godling, there are some exclusive parts for each group."</p><p>"Okay!" Apollo yawned, "Now that your talks are over, I need to sleep!"</p><p>"Go to bed then. None of us will bother you."</p><p>"It's not that! It makes feel like I'm the youngest, and that I'm alone."</p><p>"Aw... Apollo needs somebody to sleep him!"</p><p>Apollo's head drooped. Perseus turned a steely gaze onto his sister, "It's not nice, Artemis, to tease him for such a natural want. Stop your irrational behavior."</p><p>"Natural for mortals, Perseus," Iapetus said, "and he's not one."</p><p>"It doesn't matter, Iapetus. If he detests solitude, so be it. Come Apollo, let's go sleep." He stood up and pulled his brother upright, and began towards their room.</p><p>"While we have all the grown-up talks," Artemis muttered.</p><p>"Artemis," Perseus said in a warning tone, not turning around or slowing, "think of the aftermath before you act."</p><p>And the evening and the morning were the second day.</p>
<hr/><p>Oh, the aftermath hurt. Emotionally and physically. Artemis hadn't known it would hurt her so much if Percy didn't talk to her and only ever look at her with a disappointed look.</p><p>She also hadn't known how much Apollo had been looking out for her. He had been, somehow, bribing every sentient creature of the forest into not bothering her in her daily monster hunts so she wouldn't kill them by mistake or in a fit of rage. And Chaos knew how much she hated killing animals: she would only swat them away while warning them, and hence ended up getting wounded a lot.</p><p>Leto tried to get her to apologise, but Perseus stopped her after her fourth attempt, saying that it wouldn't work if she goaded her into doing it.</p><p>That had sounded colder to her than it should've. The way he talked about her as if she wasn't there: he had always asked for her thoughts in every matter, and not just for making her feel better. He'd always help her ease into a conversation before this <em>incident</em>.</p><p>She'd never thought Percy would take the jab so seriously—never thought he'd protect Apollo so fiercely: he hadn't talked to Iapetus any further than his training! She thought he was only so protective of her. It seemed wrong to her that he'd care equally for his brother too.</p><p>Iapetus' teaching was almost done: three days remained till he departed. Leto had already scheduled Selene next, though Artemis didn't know what could the lunar Titaness possibly teach them.</p><p>Artemis decided to swallow the bitter spikes of pride and walked to where Perseus was training in the middle of the Clearing: they'd been dismissed for the day, but Perseus had become obsessed with training after that one time Iapetus had berated him for slacking off when he'd been actually helping out his mother in expanding their abode on the island. He was currently practising deadlifts of weights that were enough to break every bone in his immortal body if they were to fall on him from the height of a tree, at least, that was Artemis' closest estimate.</p><p>She walked to in front of him, "Perseus, we need to talk."</p><p>"No. I don't. Unless we're breaking up before we get into a relationship" He said, knowing well that it would infuriate her.</p><p>She controlled her emotions fairly well, "Please... just listen to me for a while."</p><p>"No I won't. Even if you make me hear you I won't listen."</p><p>"I think my brother should listen to my case at least once."</p><p>"I'd think my sister wouldn't resort to such dirty tricks to state her case: forcing me on my oath is very low, Artemis." He glared at her.</p><p>"Sorry," she squeaked, suddenly afraid of him: his glare was extremely scary.</p><p>"Speak." He commanded.</p><p>She drew in a deep breath and spoke, "I apologise for my actions, Perseus. I hadn't known it would wound him so hard. I was stupidly thinking of all the times he's made fun of me.</p><p>"It isn't that hard to get furious at him, you know. Not too much to like. It's like he wants you to hate him and plans his day as such. I'm sorry, but I would like it if you'd tell him to allay his bad behavior a bit."</p><p>"I would like to, Artemis, but I won't. I want for our family to stay close, and we cannot do that by letting ourselves get distracted by the deficiencies of others. You need to look beyond his irritating side and accept him as your brother, for he is deserving as I am of that title. Besides, your jab could have been ignored if you'd have made it clearly for his sake, or followed it up by a loving gesture."</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>"Now," he lifted her chin to gaze into her soul, "go tell him that you're sorry and I'll help you get reaccepted by him."</p><p>Artemis nodded and scurried off in search of her younger brother.</p><p>Perseus, true to his word, helped Artemis gain Apollo's forgiveness. The rest of the days passed faster than Helios when chased by Eos' husband Astraeus clearing the way for Selene.</p><p>Speaking of Selene, the godlings received the information that she was to teach them the basic of godly magic and immortal life. Artemis was seriously disheartened by this: she was never one for company. Besides, Leto could teach them about <em>that</em>.</p><p>Apollo, on the other hand, was overjoyed. This was his thing—this had to be his thing. He needed something to woo Aphrodite, defend himself from Ares and guarantee himself a Council seat. This was that something. He couldn't go through eternity without power.</p><p>Though Leto had assured him that Selene was a good idea, Perseus kept doubting the truth of that. He wasn't one to distrust his mother, but he knew for sure she had not been there when a pale look had passed Iapetus' face when the triplets told him that <em>she</em> was their next mentor. There was something wrong with her, of that he was sure: nothing less than a marital matter or a psychopath Titan could draw that expression out of the stoic <em>Piercer</em>.</p><p>He was debating the virtue of telling his mother about her uncle's reaction to Selene's name when there was a blinding flash right in his face and the Titaness in question materialised in front of him.</p><p>"Now. It is a little too late for complaining about my arrival, isn't it, godling?" She said, staring at him with a look utterly devoid of emotions.</p><p>"Yes..." he said cautiously, "Mom! Selene's here!" he called.</p><p>Instantly Selene was pinching his cheeks, in a loving but painful gesture, "Oh, youngling. Hasn't your mother taught you how to address your elders. It is 'the Lunar Titaness' or '<em>Aunty</em> Selene', or, as I'd rather, '<em>Lady</em> Selene'." Said the Titan of the Moon, in an extremely sweet voice that gave of the feel of hemlock.</p><p>And that was when Perseus knew they were doomed.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Little Rough Around the Edges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The surface under Perseus cracked and he tumbled to Gaia. Since the blunt javelin had knocked the breath out of him, he wasn't able to create another barrier. Hence he decided that it was better to make himself aerodynamic and hit the ground with terminal velocity in order to get a break from such hazardous tasks.</p><p>His plans, however, were all foiled by a smiling Titaness. Selene created a landing pad for him that was enough to bruise him badly, but not badly enough to escape her training. He stuck it at the intended speed and, in a second, pain appeared all over his body: he must've broken at least one rib and an ankle. Nothing unmendable, though.</p><p>"Perseus, that," Selene smiled, "wasn't what I expected of you. I need you to practice more."</p><p>"Oh. Okay Auntie." The teenage god said as he struggled to get up, "Would you, perhaps, help me find time in my day by contacting Kronos or Chronos? Or could you give your brother more time to traverse Ouranos and reduce your own?" He asked supposedly innocently.</p><p>"Shut up, you brat!" She hissed, "We're equals! I even have a first generation Primordial in my support!"</p><p>"Then why does he seem to be the one with all the brain cells, Lady Selene?" Perseus smirked, "Isn't it unfair—him getting the brains, the looks and the strength... <em>and the eternal life</em>."</p><p>"Double time for you tomorrow. Eat light tonight, for you'll all but jettison it in our next lesson." She walked away, furious.</p><p>"Wear a dress that you'd like getting rid of tomorrow, then." Perseus muttered. He turned around to greet his siblings: "Are you still convinced that she's <em>not</em> crazy, Apollo?"</p><p>"You're just pissed off that you're getting the worst report card this time around." Apollo said, "First time for everything, brother."</p><p>"That is not the case, Apollo." Artemis interrupted, "I fare barely better than Percy. You don't see her throwing spears at me on my first day doing stuff, do you?"</p><p>"If he does, I'm afraid Apollo has been fed some potion by her,"</p><p>"No. I know she isn't fair to you, Perseus. But that may be tough love! She may be throwing more challenges towards you to help you improve faster!"</p><p>"A fine theory," Perseus said, sarcastically, "but I suspect it has more to do with hatred for my Hecate blessing than 'tough love'."</p><p>"Why'd she hate Hecate?"</p><p>"A Titan." Percy explained to Artemis, "A powerful Titan. A powerful Titan, also a Magic deity. A powerful Titan, also a Magic deity who's better accepted by mortals. Do you understand, Arty?"</p><p>"Selene is losing her Domain?" Apollo asked, worried.</p><p>"First of all, it's '<em>Lady</em> Selene'." Perseus seethed at the title, "Secondly it's not <em>her</em> Domain: she'd partially received it due to mortals' belief in witchcraft and magic-stuff happening by the night, of which she is the only known deity. And now it's all got to her head."</p><p>"A few questions." Apollo said, "One: how do you know all of this? Two: what about Nyx: has she faded due to lack of prayers? Three: what did you mean about her not having 'eternal life'?"</p><p>"Do you think I would suffer at her hands for a fortnight without searching for dirt on her?"</p><p>"Well, now that I think about it..."</p><p>"I communicated with Hyperion and Koios to know about her. Secondly, Primordials don't need believers to exist: they <em>are</em> their Domains. Ouranos is the sky, Gaia is the earth, Pontus is water, Tartarus is his Pit..."</p><p>"And what about eternal life?" Artemis asked.</p><p>"She is fading. She went overboard with her Magic: it's somewhat turned into her primary Domain now. She tied her immortality to it... and now she's losing them both."</p><p>"Then why," the goddess asked, "is spending her time training us instead of trying to gain more followers or even finding a way out of her predicament?"</p><p>"She is too stubborn to ask for help, I think. She probably thinks getting Olympians as pupils will solve her problem by getting her recognition."</p><p>"Will it?"</p><p>"No, brother, it won't. Selene is going to fade and the mortals are going to lose their moon."</p>
<hr/><p>"Stronger! You've got Hecate's Magic, haven't you? MAKE IT STRONGER!" Selene shrieked.</p><p>"I would, only if somebody with brains taught me how to stop a godsdamned Titan Weapon using my powers." Croaked Perseus as he fell to his knees. Artemis wanted to go help him, but the barrier the lunar deity had placed Apollo and her in to prevent them getting hurt from projectiles going the wrong way also prevented them from reaching Perseus.</p><p>So, with eyes full of tears, Artemis kept hitting the walls with all she had, and all she didn't have, and kept cursing her aunt.</p><p>Selene turned to her for a brief moment, flicked her wrist a bit and Artemis could no longer get any sound out of her mouth.</p><p>"I have no time for a melodrama." The other female said, "Will that be all for today, godling?"</p><p>In response, Perseus simply stood up and glared at her. Artemis turned to Apollo, to ask him to tell Selene to spare Perseus, or even tell Perseus to surrender, but what she saw broke her a little bit more.</p><p>Apollo lay on the ground, curled up in a ball, shaking from invisible agony. He was turned away from her, but his barely audible whimpers told her all his face would. She stifled a sob and turned towards Percy. She tried to project her thoughts to him but the barrier wouldn't allow that.</p><p>"Ten seconds, Perseus."</p><p>Perseus began to chant and jerk his fingers around. He winced as a few wounded ones got more movement than was healthy. A faint purple glow formed a wall between him and her.</p><p>"Four seconds,"</p><p>He gently swept his hand across his barrier to enchant it, though the movement became uneven and haphazard due to his aching body.</p><p>"Two seconds..." Selene drew back her summoned spear, ready to launch it at the unbeliever.</p><p>The god inhaled slowly and as normally as he could and put his hands in front of himself to catch the weapon if—when—it would bypass his barrier.</p><p>"Here it comes!" Selene sang and threw.</p><p>The weapon pierced the barrier as if it wasn't there. The only indication that it had interacted was a light silver glow that it took on: which meant that it's magic was activated.</p><p>Perseus crouched a bit, but the incoming spear, like a heatseeker, followed his direction. He tensed and spun to the side as it came within arms' reach and grabbed it with one hand and threw it back towards Selene, as he had been instructed to.</p><p>But now the barrier, enhanced by the Titaness, worked. The spear struck it hard and exploded, in order to destroy the surface using magic. The barrier did its job and, for it was enchanted by the weapon's owner, reflected all the energy directed at it away.</p><p>And all the energy hit Perseus. It shouldn't have been possible, since most should have gone around him, but the beams of blinding white were attracted to him, or rather, meant for him.</p><p>Artemis turned away: she could not bear to see this for the fifth time. But she did need to see him to hear him whimper: "Mom," and collapse to the ground, finally spent.</p><p>His eyelids pushed out the tears he'd never consciously shed, and by the time Selene reached her spear, his face of diet and grime and blood and sweat was clean in tracks they'd trace. His fingers still sizzled from where he'd touched an immortal artifact without permission, and his body was broken: a mosaic of a chocked blue and a muddy crimson.</p><p>Selene waved her hand and his body was ridden of the visuals that gave it away: the charred fingers and the scar of half-healed hole put in him by her first throw.</p><p>She turned to the other gods and dismissed the barrier. Artemis launched herself at the older immortal when she realised that it was gone. Selene used two fingers to write in the air in front of her and Artemis and Apollo lost consciousness. She continued the spell and made them lose all remembrance of this incident. A few more details like fixing their clothes and cleaning their tears and they were ready to go.</p><p>Just in time as Leto flashed to them, "Where is he?"</p><p>"Where is who, sister?"</p><p>"Perseus. He called for help."</p><p>"Calling for his mom?" Selene laughed, "Not very becoming for an almost Domained immortal."</p><p>"It's my child, okay?" Leto spat, "Just train them and leave. Don't speak of things beyond your task."</p><p>"Relax, Leto."</p><p>"Where is he?!"</p><p>"Behind you." The Titan of Delos rushed to her son, and Selene continued, "He lost a lot of energy creating a barrier and fainted before it could be completed. His siblings powered a thrust of energy at him and it got through and hit him. The younger ones are also asleep from their loss of power."</p><p>"He'd never—"</p><p>"Speaking of sleep, Leto, do you know of a place where I can enjoy and relax for a bit?"</p><p>"Yes. The central area of the western half. But—" Leto started.</p><p>Selene interrupted her, "Take care of him!" And left.</p><p>But not without projecting a single sentence to the eldest god of Delos: '<em>Reveal the truth and the moonlit nights'll never be safe for your family.</em>'</p>
<hr/><p>It was night when Artemis woke up. She took in her surroundings: she was in her bed, tucked in the way only her mother could—creating a perfectly plane surface all around her.</p><p>She got up, unwilling breaking up the symmetry and perfection of the sheets, walked out the door and searched for her mother in order to demands food.</p><p>She found the Titan in Perseus' room, cradling his head in her lap, crying tears in a quantity enough for his funeral, which was an event that wouldn't ever occur. She was muttering something, but her sobs were making it incomprehensible.</p><p>Artemis moved to her Leto's side, "What happened to him, mother?" She couldn't see any injury on him.</p><p>"H-He's hurt... You must've passed out from exhaustion... Your blast hit him full force."</p><p>"Where is he hurt? Is it bad?"</p><p>"Internal injuries. Magic does that. Half his ribs are trying to penetrate his lungs... his ichor is freezing... I don't know what to do! Apollo hasn't come to yet and I can't leave Perseus."</p><p>"I'll get him." Artemis ran off to Apollo's room and shook the sleep out of him and brought him to their brother's prone form, all in under a minute.</p><p>Apollo quickly used some of the energy Artemis offered to summon herbs and potions and set to work. Artemis began pacing the length of the room, restless as a leopard in a cage.</p><p>Her eyes feel on a flask underneath Perseus' bed. It contained some deep blue colored liquid that had strange, sinister-looking currents flowing at random in it, as if it had a life of its own. She bent to pick it up and as soon as he hand made contact with the glass, she heard Percy's voice in her head, '<em>Tell Apollo to feed me this if I'm incapacitated due to magic other than my own.</em>'</p><p>Artemis got up so fast that one might've thought she had been launched using an explosion. She rushed the flask to Apollo so quickly it was almost as if she threw it at him. He was confused only a moment before he lent the container to his mother to touch who heard the message and nodded at him.</p><p>Apollo stopped making his own remedy, only slightly annoyed that he didn't get to use it, and forced Perseus gulp down the majority of the fluid inside the bottle.</p><p>Immediately, Perseus' body began to shake. His attendants tried to steady him to no avail. A single pair of words escaping his mouth stopped them: "Take cover."</p><p>They scrambled for cover as his movements for more erratic and louder. Artemis noticed that he did not seem to be writhing in pain, but instead he seemed to be struggling to control and even his movements.</p><p>Then he exploded.</p><p>It was simple: a blast of deep green aura spread outwards from his body followed by a shockwave. It threw the immortals off their feet: their cover didn't do them much good. Artemis' auburn hair was singed at the tips. She could see that Apollo was furiously trying to stop the fires in his blonde mop and to settle it down.</p><p>"You can come out now." Perseus gasped.</p><p>"Perseus!" Leto ran to his side, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"More importantly," Artemis asked, "What <em>was</em> that?"</p><p>"I'm fine, mom." He turned to Artemis, whose eyes were currently sweeping him for changes in his body, "That, Arty, was me consuming a lot of liquid magic to force the other magic out of my system."</p><p>"So, did the two act like antiparticles and annihilate each other?"</p><p>"No, little brother, they didn't. Look at me through the Mist."</p><p>Artemis tried concentrating on Perseus' real image. She didn't know even gods could be fooled by Hecate's Mist: it was meant to keep mortals from intruding upon gods, or from frying their brains by knowing too much...</p><p>"WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO YOU?!"</p><p>Apollo's shout rang in her ears but Artemis was too busy interpreting the image in front of her to mind him potentially bursting her ear drums.</p><p>Perseus was coated in a sheet of white: no part of his body was visible. He seemed to be made up of pure light. Flames of white sprouted in random spots on him and collapse into themselves after a while and Zeus' electricity sparked at his fingertips.</p><p>Artemis quickly pulled out of the image. She shook her head a bit and blinked to get rid of the afterimage. She glanced at the other spectators to see that they too were dumbfounded.</p><p>When she looked at Perseus, intending to repeat Apollo's question, he'd disappeared!</p><p>No, he didn't. He'd just walked out of her view—towards the door leading outside. She walked to him to prevent him from overexerting his body, but he just waved her hand and she blacked out.</p><p>Leto saw her children drop unconscious. She started to rush to them but stopped on seeing that they were awake once again. However, emergency sirens went off in her head on seeing their expressions of horror.</p><p>"Mom!" Apollo shouted as soon he scrambled up, "We need to stop Perseus. He's going to fight Selene!"</p><p>"And kill her!" Artemis completed. As soon as she did, Leto told them to follow her and took off after Perseus.</p><p>As she sprinted out the main door, her mind wondered casually what would've made him do something like that. She didn't think it was due to Selene hurting the younger ones: Leto would have found out first if something like that happened.</p><p>When she saw that Perseus was out of eyeshot, she waited for Artemis and Apollo to catch up with her and poised them the same question. Apollo shivered at her query and Artemis told her to look into their memories. She did.</p><p>Apollo and Artemis had to support her to prevent her from becoming a sobbing mess on the ground. Her rage was so interspersed with pain and guilt and countless other emotions that any mind-reading satyr nearby would've'd a cardiac arrest just trying to read her.</p><p>She's wailed and sobbed and clenched her fists so hard there were streams of ichor flowing out of them steadily. Her curses and kind words of hatred could be heard across the island: she could never—no mother could in forever—go through any pain greater than seeing her child destroyed. It was a curse worse than any that Erebus himself could create, for it was Chaos herself that would blessed a person with it. So she shrieked into the night eloquent praises of the Titaness.</p><p>Which was probably why there was a sudden surge of power all around them which withdrew a moment after it started: Perseus had locked them away from himself and the criminal.</p><p>Leto got up unsteadily and nodded to Apollo. He nodded back and began scouring the island for the epicentre of the magic. He pointed to the southwest and their merry troupe took off, Artemis with a fresh batch of tears due to being reminded of the ordeal by her mother's reaction.</p>
<hr/><p>Selene was lounging in the pool Leto had told her about when Perseus arrived, as she had been for nearly half the day. She knew the benefits of interacting with one's Domains and hence was kinda moon-tanning herself to increase her beauty and strength and to relax.</p><p>Perseus rushed into the clearing which surrounded half the shore of the lake like a storm, which was ironic, since he was Zeus' child, not the <em>Stormbringer</em>'s.</p><p>Selene immediately sunk into the lake to protect her modesty. She snapped her fingers and she was dressed. Then she surfaced, ready to annihilate the intruder for barging into her space.</p><p>But she never got the chance.</p><p>A tendril of solidified energy grabbed hold of her and threw her against the rock-face that was the lake's other side. It hurt a lot, but what hurt more was the hold on her throat. It burned her! '<em>No,</em>' she realised, '<em>it isn't burning me. It's... draining my ichor!</em>'</p><p>The choke also probably had Kronos' scythe powers, for her mind was weakening. She detachedly traced back the now stem of pure energy to a levitating figure covered in blinding white.</p><p>The figure came closer and Selene realised that it was Leto's eldest. Thinking about his magic overpowering hers made her unwillingness to struggle dissipate. She began thrashing and trying to break free as Perseus floated closer to her largely immobile body. She could see finer details about him: his aura seemed to consist purely of his excess energy vaporising out of himself, and he didn't seem to be troubled a bit by her struggles.</p><p>She saw him come closer than a usual enemy would, or even an assassin, saw him lean forward, to whisper in her ear: "Let's see how you'll like my <em>gifts</em>, Titan, shall we?"</p><p>And with that he forced her to commune with him sexually. He violated her body in ways no mortal could, and stripped her of her pride and dignity. Her body was stretched to its limits. She almost thought, through her tears, that fading would be better than this. However if she escaped this night, the forces of Othrys would help her get revenge.</p><p>Once her body was used to such a extent that even the most lustful Titan or god or even mortal wouldn't look at her in <em>that</em> way, even after knowing her powers and the benefits of having children from her, he released her. And she fell, spent, to the crystal surface beneath her.</p><p>And then she was thrown back into her body as he held it against the vertical plane of rocks. He was moving away from her, as if he'd just finished speaking in her ear.</p><p>He spoke when he was at arms' length, "How did you enjoy it?"</p><p>It was then that she realised that he'd just made her think that he'd destroyed her body: it all had been an illusion. White-hot rage rose in her and she unleased a part of her energy in raw form to break her restraints and throw the brat off.</p><p>She ended up achieving one of her goals while also obliterating the cliff behind her, though Perseus simply floated back to such a separation that her blast would have no effect on him. But Selene didn't know this. She thought he'd escaped her display of power unharmed at such a proximity.</p><p>"Struggling, Selene? Perhaps you'd like to use some of my power?"</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Selene screamed as loudly as she could, which wasn't that loud, "YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"</p><p>"On the contrary, auntie dearest, I promise make you fade."</p><p>Selene gave a wordless battle cry and charged, shifting mid-charge into her True Form, donning her war attire and summoning her Weapon. As soon as she was in range, she teleported to a different position and threw it with all she had.</p><p>That turned out to be her mistake. She hadn't locked Perseus out of her mind, and hence he knew her plans. He easily sidestepped and the spear went flying straight into the crater she had created, further deepening and widening it.</p><p>She quickly summoned it back to herself and flashed to in front of him. He waved his hand in a peculiar fashion and her spear was swatted aside. She also lost the control of her right arm due to one of his aura's flares coming in contact with it.</p><p>The Titan of the moon began to search for a spell to buy herself time. She found one and applied it. Her Weapon divided its power into about seven parts and replicated itself. All seven became autonomous and began flying at Perseus simultaneously, while she pulled back and tried to mend her arm.</p><p>Perseus was in a tight spot. The spears attached randomly, but maintained a steady pace that neither allowed him to recover from the previous parry nor did it let him chant a spell. He saw via his peripheral vision that Artemis and the others had come to the edge of his barriers, accompanied by a crowd of dryads and naiads and satyrs.</p><p>He also saw his target, having repaired her limb, approaching him, and Perseus decided, that since it was a battle of magic and also since magic was one thing he had more than Selene, he could go without a limb for this battle.</p><p>So Perseus let go of his sword and started an incantation. He ignored the spear penetrating his left thigh and tearing through already strained muscles and completed his spell.</p><p>It worked, and before Selene could realise what he was doing and recombine her spears to save them, Perseus'd already wrecked four of them. She was now down to three-sevenths of the Weapon power she'd had.</p><p>Perseus did not wait for her to recover from the shock and charged. The glow surrounding him began to grow brighter and pulse and cover more of space. Thin lines of concentrated power raced from him to her and back. Selene tried to run or sidestep, but Perseus followed her like a magnet follows Gaia's head.</p><p>It was kind of anticlimactic for any spectators, but there weren't any: there were only witnesses, who just grew afraid of the young god. All the fighting, if any, that is, was covered by the explosion of light that lit up the area like Hyperion himself was present.</p><p>Perseus floated where Selene had been. The Titaness was not visible, and neither was the golden dust that signified an immortal's death... which led Leto to realize that Percy <em>had</em> made her fade. She quickly checked upon her family using complicated tracking magic and found the lunar Titaness absent. She checked all over Gaia, inside Tartarus, in Erebus and even in Ouranos' abandoned palace, but it was all in vain.</p><p>Her baby had killed a Titan permanently.</p>
<hr/><p>Unlike Apollo had expected, the Fates hadn't shown up to confer the Domains of Selene onto his brother. On being asked, his mother explained that the transfer of Domains on losing a fight was only applicable to the Titans: Zeus had asked of the Fates to not extend the rule to gods since he was too weak and scared that some upstart god or Titan might steal his Domains.</p><p>So, she explained, Selene's Moon was lost now, at least until some other immortal received it. The mortals, she found out for him, explained that the disappearance of the satellite was either due to dust storms or extended eclipses—fights with her brother.</p><p>Perseus had to be healed by his brother before he could be even carried back home: the wound from a Titan's Weapon, or a part of it, was so bad. So Apollo did that, though he suspected that his brother was doing this so he may be <em>finally</em> able to try out his healing skills on something really bad—healing Artemis' bruises wasn't that hard—and that Perseus could easily use the leftover energy to power through it and still have more than he could use in the next year.</p><p>He interrogated Perseus regarding the potion and was told that it was meant to be taken in sips, not gulped down like blood by a thirsty Simon Lewis. It, he explained, was made up of his own essence as a primary ingredient, along with several herbs to basically ruin the taste... and catalyse the process.</p><p>After answering that question of his, Perseus crashed into his bed and snored out a full week. Every day of which he was nursed by Apollo dutifully, who made up for his lack of food intake by intravenous stream of nutrients.</p><p>When Perseus finally awoke, he was bombarded with questions left unanswered from last time. Apollo had to hold the ladies back from jumping at him in rage and concern when they heard about the fight they'd missed. Perseus went through the rants and proclamations of his stupidity and recklessness with solemn nods and "Never again"s and Apollo was impressed.</p><p>They decided to call Perses as soon as possible to complete their training quickly. When Leto did, Perses agreed at once: he was always happy to help out his kin howsoever he could, whether it be by demolishing their enemies, or by teaching them politics.</p><p>"<em>He</em> is teaching us politics?" Apollo was flabbergasted, "The Titan of destruction is teaching us politics?"</p><p>"And strategy and mortal affairs too," Leto said.</p><p>"Seriously though, mother, you expect Destruction to reach us how to plot and scheme?"</p><p>"Yes Artemis," the Titan of Delos said calmly, "though us Titans may seem to consist of alpha males and damsels and cold-hearted old ladies only, we are immortal, and immortality helps you change and develop into a calmer being. Our rules may still resemble that of a pack of wolves but our nature molds our household into a cold war battleground.</p><p>"Perses' Domain can seem rash and hormonal, but believe me, you'd rather call him your ally than most of the other War ones."</p><p>"Like Ares?"</p><p>"Yes, Perseus. Now, you three, go off to practice or I'll call Iapetus back."</p><p>The triplets groaned in sync and left their home. As they walked out, Perseus turned to his sister, "Artemis, can I speak to you in private?"</p><p>"Yes." She didn't hesitate, "Lead the way."</p><p>Perseus turned to leave but not before he caught Apollo sending him a good luck gesture. '<em>That,</em>' Perseus thought, '<em>is far simpler to get than what I require.</em>'</p>
<hr/><p>Artemis thought of the possible reasons her brother would've requested for a private meeting when they could simply use the thought-communication thingy and block out Apollo and Leto... and found none.</p><p>She looked around herself and found that they were approaching the region of the forest where there weren't any nature spirits. This informed her that it was extremely private and sensitive, and so she made a mental note to block everyone from reading her mind about this conversation. She didn't do it now, and Perseus used that to know if her words matched her thoughts, or if she was just hiding her true words.</p><p>Perseus finally turned to face her when they achieved the maximum amount of isolation in the space available freely on Delos. No animal dared approach the area, for it was out of the jurisdiction of the satyrs—the <em>Protectors</em>—and that was why Percy had chosen it.</p><p>The jungle around them was silent, foreboding in a way neither god liked. If one listened hard enough though, a soft, periodic trickling of a naiad could be heard when she talked with her guests the fishes, directing them to the best spots for laying eyes. But even she knew better then to approach the two gods when they desired privacy—it could turn out worse than a kangaroo interrupting a <em>Grand Council</em>.</p><p>Perseus looked tired, somehow, though his body was pulsing with youth and energy. His eyes spoke of sleepless nights and tears he knew almost for certain would come knocking in the future.</p><p>"Artemis, I... I have been meaning to say this for a long time."</p><p>Now that is an obvious as Gaia sign of what this was leading to, but Artemis, or any person or non-person of that time wasn't as knowledgeable in these things as the average reader. Nor was Perseus, and so he didn't go through it elegantly enough.</p><p>"Look," he continued, "I know I said it was weird when we first talked about it, but I know now that I cannot help it any more than the average immortal.</p><p>"I thought I could live through it, but I cannot. I know you didn't like it but now I realise it's normal immortal behavior.</p><p>"I'll respect your wishes if you don't want to..." he inhaled shakily thinking of <em>that</em> scenario, "but that doesn't mean I will stop doing so."</p><p>Artemis felt bad interrupting his emotional mini-speech, but she was curious as Hades by now, "Perseus, please get to the point. You have had a long enough buildup."-'<em>What're you talking about, Percy?</em>'</p><p>"Artemis, I-I love you. I love you beyond what normal siblings share. I love you more than anything else-more them my eternal life itself. I'd happily sacrifice godhood if I could just get you for eternity."</p><p>'<em>Perseus, what are you doing?</em>'-"Percy, please tell me this is a joke."</p><p>He didn't.</p><p>'<em>NO!</em>'-"Perseus! You cannot be serious! We're brother and sister for Chaos' sake!"-'You <em>taught me that it was wrong!</em>'-"You cannot be in love with me! It's just that you're misinterpreting your emotions... or that it's an infatuation."-'<em>It is anything but love.</em>'</p><p>"I know it's not, Artemis. I know it's love and nothing else. I know for sure that I'll love you till after eternity is over, but will you love me back as a lover?"</p><p>"I cannot possibly say yes to your request."-'<em>You know I can't and won't.</em>'-"Perseus, I request you, please forget about this. You'll know later that it's all stupid and wrong and rushed on your part."-'<em>It is... and you should know that it is.</em>'-"And that it is not what it seems. Eternity is a long time for love to go unrequited, but it is sure long enough for you to realise the mistakes of your mind."</p><p>His head was bowed in sorrow and shame, "Artemis, I won't—I can't in forever lose my love for you."</p><p>Her face turned firm, "You force me, Perseus."-'<em>Don't you understand that what you're feeling is not what you think it is?!</em>'-"I want you to never pursue a romantic relationship with me and never speak of this conversation in my presence. I hold you to your oath." Artemis finished with a tone that burned her words into his heart with finality.</p><p>Perseus just transported them back to near Apollo with a wave of his hand in response. His face was devoid of any sorrow, but Artemis knew it was just a mask, for she knew that Perseus was right: he wouldn't in forever lose his feelings for her.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'd Kill for An Airplane to Olympus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Apollo feel to his knees in exhaustion, "Can we <em>please </em>stop for the day?"</p><p>Leto considered it for a moment, "We may. Set up camp, Apollo."</p><p>Apollo's exhaustion abandoned him and he ran off to find a suitable place.</p><p>"He schedules his exhaustion with precision." Artemis noted, "We've been walking daily for forty-two days and there hasn't been any improvement in his stamina."</p><p>"Alternatively, Artemis," Leto said, "he might've not gotten enough time to receive from his daily training. None of us can truly understand his magically workout assigned by Selene."</p><p>"'Tis true. Selene's training was and is an enigma. I guess Apollo's favorite mentor has done at least some good." He paused, and turned to his mother, "I'll go create the boundary."</p><p>She nodded, certain by now that something was wrong with him. He never shared chores with his siblings or even engaged in casual conversation. Perseus left to enchant the nearby grounds and m mark them as his, in order to prevent an attack. Leto assigned Artemis guard duty and went to search for and help Apollo.</p><p>The forest was deep. It was good, in a way. There was rich game, lush cover and, foremost of all according to Perses, isolation. No god could find out that they were traveling to Olympus. The Titan had pressed upon the importance of a low profile on their travel and the citizens of Delos had wholeheartedly agreed, knowing Perses' wisdom.</p><p>She reached Apollo and saw, to her pleasant surprise that he'd already completed setting up the tents and was leaning against a tree trunk, having a casual conversation with a dryad. He was in his seventeen year old Form—she'd made them swear to never age more than thirty—and was dressed for a party. She cleared her throat to get his attention.</p><p>"Aye sir!" He saluted as he sprung to his feet.</p><p>"At ease, soldier." Leto said, continuing his drama, "Follow me into the kitchen tent. We're making going to make some food."</p><p>"Sir! I won't be able to help in that department, sir!"</p><p>"I know it'll be hard, my dear lieutenant." Said Leto sympathetically, "But we'll need all hands on board to accomplish this. For your nation, will you not follow me into victory?"</p><p>Apollo did not have a response to that. Leto smirked at his fallen face and went inside. She had a very interesting food idea for tonight. She gave Apollo some chores to do while she began her work.</p><p>About three hours and a billion embarrassingly 'unmanly' tasks later, Leto released Apollo. She figured she might as well send him away while she interrogated Perseus. Apollo quickly sprinted out of eyeshot to find a nature spirit or sibling to torment.</p><p>He found Artemis pacing in a large ellipse around the tents: not an ideal target, but it'll do. He walked up to beside her, keeping pace and suddenly hip-bumped her, hard.</p><p>"What was that for, Apollo?!" Artemis yelled from her position on the ground as soon as she had verified that it was him and not some enemy who had sneaked up on her.</p><p>In response, Apollo just shrugged, picked up a bunch of pebbles, shifted a little away from her and threw the tiny stones one after another at her.</p><p>Artemis got up and pounced at him, but Apollo ran off, still showering her with pebbles.</p>
<hr/><p>"...and I flashed us back to the Clearing. That's it." Perseus finished.</p><p>"When was this, again?"</p><p>"Just before Perses arrived."</p><p>"Oh, Perseus. You should've told me... it isn't healthy to close up."</p><p>"On the contrary, I've had some profound realisations since then. I think it helped to not open up."</p><p>"And what were these realisations?"</p><p>"The first one was that distancing myself from the incident and looking at it objectively helped me reduce the grief to nearly manageable levels. That it the only reason why I can talk about it normally and freely.</p><p>"The other thought-process is that it is probably better that my love isn't returned. We are brings of Chaos, not Order: any thing once complete will be polluted and destroyed. My love, this way, will stay forever by her."</p><p>"To what end, though? Perseus, if you desire it, I can wipe your memories of your confession... and Artemis' too."</p><p>"No, mother. I have some hope she'll change her mind. I'll have to continue to hope... or I'll go crazy."</p><p>It was precisely at the last part that a giggling Apollo ran into the tent, followed by a fuming Artemis, and Leto knew due to that that they won't be able to complete the conversation.</p><p>Hence she simply sunk into her favorite chair and looked at her triplets bickering like children-their ages would've identified them as an adult in one of the mortal cities, but they weren't even toddlers when their kind's life expectancy was considered.</p><p>Perseus acted as a shield for Apollo to hide behind while Artemis, bow in hand and a pointed arrow nocked, kept going around in frantic circles around her elder brother to get across him or to gain a clear line of sight to their younger sibling in order to turn the imbecile into a pincushion.</p><p>After about an hour's worth of entertainment and half a dozen arrow wounds to Perseus and none to Apollo, Leto stepped in and enforced a ceasefire. She herded the three to the eating area, where they stuffed themselves with the world's first pasta.</p><p>"What," Apollo asked, his food almost spilling out of his mouth, "is the plan for tomorrow, mom?"</p><p>"Firstly, close your mouth." Leto chided, "Secondly, we'll just keep walking: No more for-the-sake-of-it breaks, if that's what you're thinking about."</p><p>Apollo saddened visibly. Perseus spoke next, "Actually, mother, if it's fine with you, I would like to make a little detour and learn from the mortals of news from Olympus."</p><p>"You may. However do stay near us: it is not wise to sperate... except when it's either an ambush or a chase."</p><p>"As you wish, mom. I'll explore the demigods' areas in Theria while you guys traverse the jungle."</p><p>"You'll need a disguise, Perseus."</p><p>"Oh. I didn't know I was <em>that</em> famous, Artemis."</p><p>"That isn't what I meant!" She hissed, "I wanted to say that you'll need to morph your aura as a mortal's."</p><p>"That is correct, Artemis." Leto said, "though I trust Perseus has already got something for that purpose."</p><p>"The usual: a spell."</p><p>"Also enhance <em>T</em><em>he Chariot</em> while you're near the shore."</p><p>"Yes Apollo, I will." Perseus said tiredly, "I remember enough of your tantrums to never forget to enhance it."</p><p>Apollo grinned, pleased with himself and the power of his tantrums.</p><p>At first light the next day, Perseus departed for the town of Theria. It was quite a ways from their camp: he had to sprint for about three hours to reach the small city.</p><p>It was a quiet little place. The presence of a representative of the king's was all it had to claim itself more than a village. The first impression Perseus had of it was that it was a settlement that had previously been abandoned for decades.</p><p>Of course, that meant it was easy to find out where the demigods were. The blacksmiths and the buff wannabe-Spartans at the bars: there wasn't any shortage of those types of half-bloods. Hence, simple intoxication and a few drachma to the host to provide isolation solved all his problems.</p><p>The War-spawn told him that Zeus had, upon learning of Leto accompanying her triplets to Olympus, sent a child of Gaia after the Titan, in order to 'cleanse the gods of unwanted influence'.</p><p>It took all of Perseus' self-restraint and some drawing blood and gritting teeth to not kill every child of Zeus nearby and provoke the lord of the skies into a duel ending in his vacation to Tartarus. He inhaled deeply and asked the demigod calmly, "And who, pray tell me, is this child of Gaia?"</p><p>"It's name is Python. A huge serpent. I heard them say it ate twice its weight everyday—in meat or man. They said it is almost worse than the Chimera."</p><p>"So it must be. It has to get rid of a Titan, hasn't it?" Perseus seethed internally, but was careful not to display it: Perses' training was worth something after all. "Well," her said at length, "I must be gone. 'Tis never good to leave your young sister unguarded."</p><p>"So it is." Ares' child said to him with more seriousness than Perseus thought was possible in his state of intoxication.</p><p>Percy shook his head to clear it off such irrelevant thoughts and marched down the stairs. Even though he wanted nothing more to either kill Zeus or inform his mother and take her somewhere safer, he had a promise to keep.</p><p>He reached the crude port that the town had and summoned <em>The Chariot</em>, their 'boat'. It was the size of a house, tough not as well designed or furnished: the most decorated items were the altars to Poseidon and Oceanus. Perseus and Apollo had erected them when Leto had suggested that doing so would help them pass off as ordinary immigrants and voyagers, both to mortals and the deities of the Grecian seas.</p><p>He had, previously, repeatedly used a shield spell to supplement the relatively low sides of the vessel. So he decided that it would be better to invest some time and effort in building higher and sturdier sides: a quarter of Greece was water and they'd probably need the boat at least twice in the journey that remained.</p><p>As he worked on extending the walls, Perseus noticed that he could add a half-level to the boat without hampering navigation. That'd give them more space and diversity without having to remodel the entire vehicle. They could use the upper mini-deck for storage and slumber!</p><p>He finished his work, sent <em>The Chariot</em> away and went out of the town in a half-jog. When he reached the tree line, he broke into a run to catch up with his companions.</p><p>He reached them just as Helios touched down and set off to return his chariot to Othrys. Apollo was just about to collapse with his usual groan, along with the complaint that since their torch wasn't here, they'd be blind in the forest. Perseus smirked at that. He hid himself a bit away from their path and chanted a complex spell.</p><p>Soon, Leto and her younger children were trapped in an illusion where the sun was rising again. As soon as they noticed the ground being lit up again and their shadows to their left, "What the—?" and "Holy—" were started, but Leto smacked the back of their head and stopped the cussing.</p><p>The Titaness also looked around for explanation and squinted towards the celestial body to discern if it was real.</p><p>Finding it so, since the illusion was pretty much perfect, she instead concentrated for a while and said, "Nice one, Percy."</p><p>"<em>You</em> were the one behind this?" Apollo asked.</p><p>Percy grinned, "Of course my dear little cheerful sunflower," Apollo scowled at that, "We wouldn't want you sad due to the low displacement we had, would we?"</p><p>"So, what news do you bring?"</p><p>"Zeus has sent one of Gaia's children, a serpent named Python after us. He wants to remove any undesired influence from his children."</p><p>"Wh—? Oh..."</p><p>"Yes, Apollo. Wait till when I reach the mountain... I'm going to create a power vacuum in Olympus."</p><p>"You will not. And I force you on your oath. I don't want you to ever attack or scheme against our father. You'll end up worse than he will for sure."</p><p>"How swift you are to remind me of my oath, Artemis. A father too high and mighty to know me and a sister too great to care for her real family. I think I'd rather settle on Delos than fool myself with your promised family."</p><p>"My care for you was what made me force you. I don't want to see your broken form after your duel with him."</p><p>"You think you are so loving and caring if you prevent me from getting hurt, Artemis?" Perseus hissed, "We are just brother and sister, <em>are we not</em>? I owe nothing to you and you owe me naught. We don't even look similar. I have no relation to you except through our parents, one of whom I don't give a damn about and the other whom you don't give a damn about.</p><p>"Your duty was to protect the one who birthed you, which you don't deem worth your time. You instead pretend to protect a relative stranger. Please don't try that hard."</p><p>After that he turned around and grabbed his mother's hand and started walking swiftly away from the town, dragging Leto with him, his body glowing lightly to show the way.</p><p>Apollo turned to his sister, "Do you really hate her so much? Why can't you have <em>one </em>mother-daughter moment?"</p><p>"You don't know for sure if she's not just using us as revenge tools. Zeus is the king of gods! There must be some reason he is. Leto was abandoned by him. Bringing us to Olympus is the perfect scandal!"</p><p>"It is truly sad, Artemis, that you think so. I don't know if I'll ever be able to stand father after <em>all</em> he's done for us. I realise, unlike you, what mom has gone through. We are <em>her</em> blood, not Zeus'."</p><p>And he whipped around and strode towards his brother's light, leaving his sister alone in the dark.</p>
<hr/><p>They were successful in hiding from their pursuer for another week. They'd used the most isolated and uncivilisable areas to get to the godly mountain. Apollo and Artemis had reconciled after a short discussion. Artemis had changed her views on her parents, though she could not truly blame her father's paranoid nature. Perseus, however, had not spoke to her since. It was as if the threat to Leto's life had turned off his emotions: he'd turned into an expert bodyguard trainer's best handiwork.</p><p>He no longer engaged in normal conversations with even Leto. He turned more jumpy yet calmer in the face of suspected danger. He no longer slept for more than three hours a day, and even then he would place magic all around his mother. It was seriously affecting his health, bit the excess energy in him was extremely useful in persuading fatigue to visit later sometime.</p><p>Leto decided, as she walked through the thin beams of the noon sun that cut through the canopy, that she would force him to rest that night: since the beginning of the journey he'd never allowed her to expend any quantum of power and moreover, since the knowledge of Python, he would never shut down his system completely. Granted, he had gained extra energy through Apollo's half-mistake, but that didn't mean she was going to let him waste away his Form.</p><p>Just as she was about to turn to him to declare so, a rustling in the foliage from far behind them alerted them to a presence that wasn't their own. The crashing of trees informed them that it wasn't just a traveler or a lesser monster.</p><p>Perseus mouthed to the others to get ready to flank the monster. One thing that went without saying was that it was to be, unless strongly proved otherwise, assumed to be Python.</p><p>And Python it was. The huge snake slithered its way into the clearing its targets had retreated to a minute after it had been noticed. Perseus couldn't decide, upon seeing it, what was it most—ugly or large. It was the size of the bar he had visited in Theria and owned more ugliness than Hephaestus could ever dream of achieving. It was dirty green in color, its lower scales full of dirt and leaves from the forest floor. Python's face was too disfigured to comprehend or communicate about, so I won't be describing it. I could force the image into your minds, but I'd rather have you alive and sane for the rest of the gods' history. Think of it as a monster having a bad hair day.</p><p>Wasting no time, the four surrounded it. It turned around to face Leto as soon as it could smell her clearly, and charged. Perseus, expecting this, clicked his fingers once the creature had gained enough momentum, and Leto was sent to a traveler's house in Theria, her immortality disguised and her power to teleport back locked away.</p><p>He then took a quick swing at the monster to test its reflexes, which turned out to be better than most demigods. It twisted out if the way and lashed out at him using its tail and Perseus was hit with the force of a war chariot going full speed. He was swept off his feet and crashed into a dryad.</p><p>Apollo and Artemis backed up a bit to get better range and started raining streams of arrows on the monster. Almost all reached their mark, but Python was moving around too quickly and randomly for any to make significant damage. Artemis yelled to Apollo to target the spots she'd already hit to increase the damage on injured tissue. He nodded swiftly and did as he was told, for once accepting that she was the elder one.</p><p>When Perseus was finally able to get to his feet (the damage to his spine was quite large), he saw that the archers had succeeded in slowing Python's movements... and making him to spiky for close combat. He ordered them to summon their ammunition back and they did.</p><p>Perseus charged at the beast, determined to let Zeus know that he won't be able to torment his mother. He summoned all the training he'd received and began striking across the beast's body. He had to duck and block and dodge many times, but his movements were fluid.</p><p>The child of Gaia was bleeding ichor all over, but it didn't faze it at all: the serpent kept retaliating with the same vigor as before, just a tiny bit slower. It feinted to the right with its fangs and brought up the tail behind Perseus and threw him against another tree trunk, breaking it in half.</p><p>He got up and began approaching it, but before he was in range, Python took off, closing off the path he took by bringing trees down across it.</p><p>Perseus didn't chase. He knew Zeus would help the creature escape. Therefore he simply checked upon his siblings once and released his mother from the spell that prevent her from flashing away from Theria. As soon as he did, and appeared on front of him and glared at him.</p><p>But he didn't waste time responding to it and instead collapsed in a heap, his spinal cord finally making moan.</p>
<hr/><p>Python did not torment them after that: Zeus' offer of having a <em>Big Three </em>demigod for lunch everyday for a week wasn't tempting enough. On recommendation from its mother, the monster moved back to its home cave in Delphi—at least there was the resident spirit to torment. Zeus' failure was the talk of Olympus and the demigods for a third of the month.</p><p>Leto and her triplets had gotten a bit relaxed knowing that the monster wasn't on their tracks, but were still cautious of mercenaries and lesser monsters. The eldest of the triplets wasn't yet in a mood to relax, and his behavior didn't remain contained: the others too became more serious, each wanting nothing more than reaching the center of the godly world. It was, by Artemis' estimate, nine days away with full jungle cover and without any poaching zones or tribal settlements: truly the best case scenario... if one ignored the problems of the mind, that is.</p><p>Artemis was conflicted: she didn't want to take back her restrain on Perseus; she was angry and hurt that he deemed their bond so unworthy; she wished that he would listen to her once and let her explain that she'd changed; she wanted to be accepted again and she hated that he could so easily go about ignoring her despite the fact that he had claimed that he loved her. She wanted to throw all thoughts of her strained relationship with her brother out of the proverbial window, but couldn't do it, not with all the time she has to spent looking at him as they navigated the woods.</p><p>One day, as they were setting up camp, Artemis had tried talking to him. "Percy," she had said, to which he had nodded stiffly, "I just wish to tell you that I have changed my views on our family."</p><p>"Not enough of a change, though." Was all he'd said before turning away and focusing on pitching the tent they'd been working on. And that was the end of their conversation.</p><p>'<em>What is it that he wishes I do?</em>' Artemis had wondered as she helped her mother prepare food, '<em>Will it take me hating father to ease him?</em>'</p><p>Two days later, five days after Python's attack, Perseus started their breakfast with, "I've had enough of this shit." Before his mother could reprimand him in relation to his way of expressing himself, he continued, "Mom, by your permission and some nonessential support, I can simply teleport us there."</p><p>Apollo nodded vigorously and moved his fingers around a bit, "There's my energy."</p><p>"Woah. Take that back. It's more than what's needed. Don't get so excited about it."</p><p>"Okay, Perseus," Leto said after pondering for a while, but not too much, since her eldest had mostly taken the journey into his own hands, "but only till the gates: I know not what your father may do if your introduction involves getting an Othrian upon Olympus."</p><p>In response, Perseus muttered under his breath and flashed them, along with their equipment packed and ready, to the entrance of Olympus.</p><p>"Hey!" Complained Apollo, "The first time I get a choice of breakfast and you don't even let me finish it!"</p><p>"You got to your father's kingdom, didn't you?"</p><p>"Of course, Percy. Remind me to talk to him about creating some public transport to and from this city, will you?"</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Least Awaited Family Reunion Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"So," Artemis asked, "we just walk in? No guards? No announcers?"</p><p>"Yes." Leto said neutrally, though her eyes were scanning the surroundings for any god that may try to capture her, "We just walk in. Currently you three hold less of a reputation here than most demigods. And as for me... I am just thankful they didn't bind me on sight and drag me before your father."</p><p>"That may be due to the fact that I disguised you." Perseus said casually, his head whipping around as he searched for any threats, "But, more importantly, let's get to the throne room before we encounter Hecate and she demands revealing you as a favor, for that I may or mayn't regret... depending upon the reactions of the gods."</p><p>"Let's," Leto said, and they marched off quickly to the grandest structure on the mountain. The throne room seemed to be the brightest and tallest building. It was completely possible that there was a rule about no piece of architecture being more noticeable than the administrative center.</p><p>As walked the steps to the <em>Doors Of The Gods</em>, Apollo asked turned to his sister, "Hey, what Domains do you think you'll get?"</p><p>"I've not got any ideas. How am I to know what I'm gonna receive if I don't even know what objects and ideas are not already taken?"</p><p>"I just asked for your thoughts, lil' sis." She tried to smack him for that but he twisted just out of range, "I mean, what do you want, what would you like?"</p><p>"Currently," Artemis scowled, "I would like Strength so I may fuse you with the marble. That is a good Domain though."</p><p>"I don't think a patriarchal society like ours will allow for such a Domain to be yours, daughter. Not even if you're the king's."</p><p>"But Athena got Battle!"</p><p>"Battle Strategy," Leto corrected, "though even that isn't intense enough as Strength, War or Aggression."</p><p>"So, no high-on-blood Domains." Artemis recapitulated, "Something nature-related then."</p><p>"Like what? The goddess of Trees That Have Copulated With Apollo?"</p><p>He did receive a slap for that. Two, in fact. However, before anyone could whine or express disapproval verbally, Perseus said, "Get ready. I'm going to open the doors in two." He waited a moment for any protests, "Okay then. Here we go."</p><p>He pushed open the <em>Doors</em> and stepped into a room completely devoid of life. Calling it a mere room would be offending, but there were not many words that won't be. The room was about as large as the lake Selene died near back on Delos, and about as tall as three True Forms (Athena had probably thought of mini human pyramids and/or piggyback rides [extremely unlikely] in advance). The volume of the room seemed to try to force him into his godly Form to stay significant, or to not feel so alone. The acoustics were also really nice: a heated discussion amongst the members of the Council—who wouldn't want to amplify the chaos?</p><p>Seeing as the room was nine gods short, Perseus took it upon himself to summon the Council. He grinned at his brother, "Watch me wield a morning star."</p><p>And he summoned a morning star and swung it right into one of Zeus' throne's armrests.</p><p>As soon as the spikes made contact, the throne room was lit by flashes of gods teleporting into it, most in full battle armor. Ares instantly threw his Weapon at Demeter, wanting to start a huge civil war. Hestia, ever the peacemaker, intercepted the spear and flew it back to its owner. Meanwhile, Zeus, who was last in, swung his master bolt at the one who attached his throne, hitting the intruder with the spear as if he were using a sword to slash.</p><p>When the residual light from the flashing faded, the intruder was lying at his feet, charred beyond recognition and shaking violently as 42 billion joules of electrical energy rushed through his/her body.</p><p>Artemis and Apollo rushed towards the broken body of their brother. Artemis was about halfway when she suddenly stopped. She looked back at Leto, who standing in the same place. Leto's attention was dedicated to whether or not she was well-concealed. So, Artemis realised, Percy hadn't died, or faded, as he should have if he was killed after he broke his oath on the Fates. She approached her mother and whispered to her, "Are you sure he's okay?"</p><p>"I am. He had placed a spell on himself that would put him in more pain than Kronos is in if he was about to break an oath consciously or unconsciously, with or without him intending to. But we didn't see him cry out or even sweat. He's fine."</p><p>Artemis nodded. Leto turned to her youngest and teleported him to near them from where he was mourning near his brother's body. Artemis sent him a mental message informing him of what had happened. The three straightened and looked to a fuming but satisfied Zeus.</p><p>"Are you with him?!" Zeus bellowed quite unattractively, "Do you share your now dead companion's intentions?!"</p><p>"No, Lord Zeus." Leto said, "On the contrary, we are here for your benefit."</p><p>"And you bring us a person who attacks our seats of power?"</p><p>"Apologies, <em>Lady Athena</em>," Perseus said as he shimmered into existence to Leto's right, "I did attack, but one seat of power." Athena had something to say to that, but before that, Zeus stammered, shocked beyond what his bolts could do, "I just killed you!" He pointed to the body beneath him, as if to inform him to go to Hades' or Tartarus for once.</p><p>"Ah, that. I guess old age does get to the mind, eh dad? Or perhaps women springing out of one's head? How else could've the king of Olympus missed an illusion?"</p><p>The gods froze on the word 'dad', except for Hera, who nodded discreetly at the group in greeting.</p><p>Percy started looking around, taking in the beauty of the chamber once again, tuning everything else out at the wrong time. The <em>Council Chamber</em> was extravagant beyond the word... as if the builders had modelled it after Aphrodite herself. The scenes of slaughter and war painted on the left wall and the visual tales of greatness of the gods on the right one were both similarly becoming to the room that housed the Olympians.</p><p>Leto spoke up, her voice great in the ambient near-quiet, "My Lords and Ladies, I present you my triplets by Zeus, Perseus, Artemis and Apollo." She pointed to the three.</p><p>Perseus, meanwhile, was taking in everyone's appearances. The royal couple was stiff in their thrones, while the others from the first generation were casually entertaining themselves with time killers related to their Domains. Aphrodite was fiddling with her nails while her husband did the same with a mini-automaton and Athena was scanning the crowd. Only Ares was at full attention.</p><p>"And who may you be, dearest?" Ares asked, trying to sound attractive, which was not allowed at all by his gruff voice. Aphrodite smacked his arm hard. And Ares lost all interest.</p><p>"Leto, the Titan of Motherhood and Womanly Demure... and Artemis' mother." Athena answered for the woman in question.</p><p>"You do know we too are her children, right?" Apollo asked.</p><p>Artemis smirked at Athena, "No, Apollo. She's a admirer of mine. That's why the fangirling. Don't you worry, Athena, you'll get to meet me privately. I will even sign your body if you desire so."</p><p>'<em>Where did Artemis learn to talk like so?... Oh... right. Man, I need to tone myself down.</em>'</p><p>Poseidon rested his chin on the blunt end of his vertical trident, looking at Artemis, "I like this one."</p><p>Zeus fidgeted a bit to get a better hold on his seat, "My son starts by wrecking my throne—"</p><p>"Hey! Hephaestus started by chaining your queen to her throne!" Perseus interrupted.</p><p>"—could it be worse, this day?"</p><p>"It could have been Python that had 'wrecked' your throne... or Chrysaor," Perseus said in a helpful tone.</p><p>"Silence!" Zeus yelled, though there was not much need for either the volume or the word, "Children, I assume you're here to claim your Domains?"</p><p>"And flirt." Apollo did that thing with his eyebrows that Percy never could, and he hated the brat for that. '<em>I think it says something about Chaos that even one of the ones she promised almost-omnipotency is unable to do something as simple as control his eyebrows or roll his tongue or even whistle.</em>'</p><p>"So, let me pray to the Fates to try and summon them." Zeus said, and muttered an almost inaudible hymn.</p><p>A flash appeared in the <em>Doors Of The Gods</em>, and as it faded, the three ladies of destiny materialized. Atropos was busy working with her dagger, for it wasn't her work here, so the Fates of Birth and Life said to Zeus in unison, "Are the parents here?"</p><p>Zeus, in response, stepped down and assumed a human Form, his chiton transforming into a priest's dress for the occasion. Leto simply walked with her children to the Fates and did a small head-bow.</p><p>"Step closer to us, Apollo and Perseus, sons of Leto and Zeus and Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto." They did, and Clotho pointed to them, "Give them your blessings." She said to Zeus and Leto. Both did.</p><p>Atropos paused her 'Hacking at life strings and silently cackling like a madwoman' business for awhile and faced the siblings and scowled, "I hate this job."</p><p>The three Fates exploded in light.</p><p>When everyone was able to see again, the Fates announced, "All hail Artemis Agrotera—the huntress—goddess of Hunting, Archery, Maidens, the Wild and the Moon and Childbirth.</p><p>"All hail Phoebus Apollo—the bright—god of Truth, Healing, Music, Archery, the Sun and..." They paused, shook their heads, and continued, "Some Domains are not yet yours: you will receive them later."</p><p>Then they turned to Percy, "All hail Eoius Perseus—the beginning—god of Demigods, Twilight, Civilization, Life and Emotions. You too will receive Domains in the future."</p><p>Then, wordlessly, the three old-beyond-words ladies left the chamber in a flash of life.</p><p>Zeus went back to his throne instantly and turned to the new gods: "Truly all hail. They've received the Domains of at least five Titans! I request your presence on the Council, my children."</p><p>"One condition:" Perseus said, "Let Leto stay for a while longer."</p><p>"Oh I'd say you aren't in a good enough position to demand from me to join the Council, Perseus."</p><p>"Let it be, Perc—"</p><p>"Then I don't join, thank you."</p><p>That riled up Zeus pretty quickly: "Your presence won't be missed, boy."</p><p>"It will be." Apollo declared, "I too won't join unless mom stays longer and Percy is on the Council."</p><p>"Me too, father."</p><p>"You wish to abandon your seat for <em>him</em>?!" Zeus demanded, "He risked his time on the surface and yours by attaching my throne! He could've caused your deaths in an instant."</p><p>"You know dad," Apollo said, "this is the point where you concede to his demands after muttering 'You gotta be kidding me', 'cause you want us, and we want him."</p><p>"You gotta be kidding me..." he rubbed his forehead, "Okay, Perseus, I allow your wish. Leto can stay on Olympus as long as she doesn't attack or disrupt peace in any way."</p><p>The king of gods gestured to three points in succession and three blank white thrones rose from the marble of the floor. Apollo flashed to one and Artemis went to hers. Perseus whispered to his mother and after she teleported to his palace in the city, walked to the last one. Each of their thrones adapted to their Domains: Apollo's became a bright gold, Artemis' took on a non-smooth silver look and Perseus turned into a mixture of cobalt and fiery orange. The final placing of the seats was as such: Perseus (the furthest from Zeus on the male side), Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Poseidon and Zeus, followed by Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Athena, Artemis and lastly Aphrodite.</p><p>Athena seemed to be beyond furious that Zeus had place Artemis right next to her. That and the fact that despite her efforts, the three had arrived on Olympus, almost made her blast the gods in question off the mountain.</p><p>Hestia, meanwhile, was trying her hardest to be discreet as she checked out Perseus as he rebuked his father about sending a monster after Leto. His care and love for his mother had impressed her. She could see that he was, without doubt, handsome. And not in the way of the godly beauty that was enforced by Olympian status—one could easily look past that if one was a god. He had neither Eros-charm nor Ares-build, but there was something in the non-Aphrodite-perfect face and the muscular but not beefy body that was attractive. It could be the deep blue eyes, or the messy black-purple-orange hair, or the slightly angular jaw that gave him a regal look.</p><p>But what was the most important for the goddess was his love for his family: that was what made the goddess, who never even looked at males <em>that</em> way, check out his body and face. As his argument with Zeus ended and the latter began the usual talk about palaces and rules and duties, Perseus noticed the glare Athena was giving his oblivious sister. He wrote something in the air in the goddess' direction using his fingers... and set Athena's hair on fire.</p><p>It started at the tips, some fire spreading to her flowing grey himation, but not reaching any important areas—just the lower sleeves. Athena was too engrossed in her fiery glare to notice.</p><p>Perseus feigned ignorance, but after Apollo noticed the fire and pointed it out to him, he had a hard time stifling laughs. Hestia couldn't blame him, it was quite funny (and sad) how Athena lost herself in anger to such an extent that she didn't notice combustion on herself.</p><p>"So," Ares inquired with a barely straight face, "this is how Athena proves to her lovers that she's hot?"</p><p>"Wh—AH!" Athena jumped out of her seat in panic and patted her hair to dose the fire.</p><p>"I've got this," Poseidon said, and summoned water enough for a public bath over his niece's head and let go.</p><p>As soon as he did, all the remaining gods and goddesses in the room began cracking up. Athena, however, did not appreciate the help, "What is this?!" she shrieked.</p><p>"This is me, sister." Perseus said.</p><p>"Curse you! Curse your children and all their generations! On the first day you do this?!"</p><p>"And more I will, I promise, if you don't stop hating us."</p><p>But the Wisdom goddess wasn't listening to him, "Father, you must punish him for the act of his!" Her volume didn't drop. Zeus, though, was trying his hardest to control his laughter and thus waved her off, which further infuriated her, and she disappeared into a flash of intentionally extra-blinding light.</p><p>Hestia calmed down the quickest, but had a smile on her face due to the eldest triplet's antics. It was good to know he wasn't always serious and all about protecting and saving. '<em>Regarding that, where is Leto? Where did Perseus send her? I need to talk to her: we haven't met in a long while.</em>'</p><p>On Apollo's insistence, Zeus dismissed the Council, and most immortals left the room. Hestia walked towards the last male throne, "Perseus, where did your mother go?"</p><p>"I sent her to my palace. She must be setting it up by now."</p><p>"Oh. Why did you send her away?"</p><p>"Knowing Zeus, he wouldn't allow her to be in a meeting of the gods, let alone provide her a seat with us. So I sent her away before some other god sent her away or she stood in front of us like a convict."</p><p>Hestia nodded to that and took her leave, teleporting to the Titaness in question.</p><p>Perseus turned to his brother, "Go, Apollo, check out your temple and palace and the city. I know you've waited long enough. I may join you later."</p><p>The youngest triplet flashed away eagerly, and Perseus was left alone in the throne room. He walked out of the <em>Doors</em> and began strolling towards his palace.</p><p>He was barely halfway there when he was stopped by someone taping on his shoulder. He turned to face them and found Hecate.</p><p>The goddess of Magic and Crossroads was dressed in a flowing black robe with steaks of blood red, which kind of went against the whole gold and white theme on Olympus. She had a regal demeanor and a haughty expression on her face. Her olive green eyes glinted when she saw that he was truly who she was looking for.</p><p>"I presume that you're here to ask the favor of me." Perseus stated blankly.</p><p>"I am. Though let's find a quieter place for our talk, shall we?" She linked her arm through his and led him to her 'quieter place'.</p><p>It looked like an ordinary diner, though they weren't there for the food. Hecate just looked at the host once, probably a godling of a minor god, and he led them to a pretty isolated place inside.</p><p>"As I'm sure you <em>haven't</em> noticed," Hecate began, "there is a sort of overpopulation issue amongst the non-Olympian gods. There is not enough power to share satisfactorily."</p><p>"Firstly, how do expect me to know of your issues when I just arrived today? Do I seem the god of Everybody's Affairs to you?" He frowned a bit, "Secondly, are you trying to delay, or are you leading this conversation somewhere?"</p><p>Hecate made an ugly face, "Yes, Perseus. I meant that we can't have anymore of godly children on Olympus: we don't need more minor gods. And that is the favor I ask of you—have no immortal children for the next couple of millennia."</p><p>Perseus nodded, "So you go around collecting favors from gods and asking then to remain childless?"</p><p>Hecate grinned insanely yet—for the first time—genuinely, "Not always. Often there are circumstances where I feel that I am in Tyche's favor."</p><p>"Do you mind sating my curiosity?"</p><p>"Not at all! So, Poseidon, for instance, can't go near his wife till he stays away from mortal women for at least three centuries. And attractive mortals are not hard enough to find... especially when you have me to aid you! Also, he'd rather not have a child than anger Hera by spawning a godly bastard."</p><p>"I see. You do realise though that it makes you seem like a rookie villain—disclosing all your plans to a stranger."</p><p>"Yes. I know that. But I do believe that you, being the person you are, will realise the gravity of our situation and support us."</p><p>"You are not wrong." Perseus fell silent for a few moments, "Say, why doesn't Hera void her marriage and choose a different spouse?"</p><p>"It is against the law," the goddess of Magic said solemnly, "for a women to ever have two mates. After Gaia, the immortals thought that women could <em>charm</em> their husband or lover into going to war or even destroying the world. Two of those is even worse. Hence the rule."</p><p>"Okay. Now, the real reason."</p><p>"Zeus didn't like someone else being close to his wife." She stated simply.</p><p>"What of Aphrodite then?"</p><p>"She remains <em>the</em> exception, since Zeus knows she'll be able to charm him into letting her escape punishment for breaking the law. Now, enough of sidetracking. You know what I desire of you. So, leave."</p><p>"One question. I do believe that the blessing I asked for was neither time restricted nor specific to me. So, is my current blessing thus?"</p><p>"Yes, yes." Hecate waved off his coo correctness concerns, "It'll be yours and your descendents' forever. Though, that reminds me, take care not to have too many generations."</p><p>"Why ever not?"</p><p>"'Cause Magic is a blessing whose intensity increases the more your blood dilutes. Don't ask me why. I just figured that it would be so."</p><p>"So my legacies have the chance of turning up better than my demigods?"</p><p>"No. Not a <em>chance</em>. They'll be better for sure."</p><p>Perseus nodded at that and left for his mother.</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as Perseus arrived home, he was hit by the aroma of his mother's greatest recipe. He ran into the kitchen, guided by his nose, summoned cutlery and practically jumped into the closest unoccupied seat at the table. "PASTA!" He cried in a particularly high-pitched voice that could only be explained by the seven year old Form he'd changed into.</p><p>Leto smiled at him, "Please tell me you didn't receive Food as a Domain while Hestia wasn't there?"</p><p>"Unfortunately," the child sighed dramatically, "no. I'd surely kill for it if meant having awesome food everyday, though." He turned to his left on hearing a giggle and saw a girl no older than ten years of age with orange eyes sitting a few seats away. He cocked his head a bit and asked her, "Who're you?"</p><p>"Seriously Perseus? Do I look so old in my other Form that you can't recognise me now?"</p><p>"Um..." Percy knew that she was doing this intentionally, but he also knew he could neither say no (without making up a good excuse, at least) nor could he reply positively. If there was a loophole however...</p><p>"Ha! You know, girl-I-don't-recognise, you technically shouldn't be offended at all if I say that you were looking quite old in your other Form. You were and are supposed to look old!"</p><p>A chuckle, "Yes. That's t—"</p><p>"Shh!" He held out a hand to signal her to stop, "Food is here!"</p><p>Leto had finally finished cooling down the dish to temperatures which were suitable for handling by her child's current Form and was now serving him. As she started serving him, he childishly tried to eat from the ladle itself, for which he was administered a light slap to the back of his head.</p><p>After she served him and everyone modest portions and sat down by the head of the elliptical table, Percy stood up and walked with his plate to the place where Leto had placed the remainder of the pasta. He exchanged his plate for the larger and more filled vessel and walked back to his seat, nodding solemnly the whole time, as if he was listening to a speech at a funeral, not trying to hoard his favorite meal.</p><p>Hestia grinned at that, "So Leto, is it always this funny when you have kids around you?"</p><p>"It is, but only when it isn't you who has to chaperone them."</p><p>"I take offense to that," Percy said, "We haven't done anything that warrants chaperoning. Adult supervision, maybe, but not <em>chaperoning</em>."</p><p>"Oh. Remind me then, Percy, what was the incident that occurred just before Chrysaor's attack?"</p><p>The godling's face lit up like Helios and also Apollo now, "T-The contest t-to kill the bear?" He stuttered, "Or Apollo's first successful hunt?"</p><p>Leto shook her head, "None of those, my dear." She turned to Hestia, "You'll be surprised, Hestia, what kids end up doing when left alone."</p><p>"NO!" Percy screamed.</p><p>"Okay, Perseus, I won't," she said flatly, and an audible sigh was emitted by Percy, "for I have already done that."</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>And that was when Hestia started laughing.</p><p>After confirming that it was indeed Hestia, blushing his way through embarrassing tales of his childhood, eating his fill and telling his mother of Hecate's command, Perseus retired to the room Leto had assigned as his bedroom. As soon as he was alone and had placed an illusion for anyone that may enter his room, he let go of his mask: his family had reached Olympus safely—his job was done. Now that he could no longer distract himself from the pain, his emotions surfaced.</p><p>He was deeply in love. He was sure of that. But the depth of his love was unknown to even himself. It was like he was trying to remove Eros' arrow from within himself: the first aid hurt more than the hit itself. The true extent of his feelings he hasn't known till he was rejected.</p><p>He knew these thoughts were a bit too poetic and depressing than was healthy, so he shook himself out of it. He leaned against a forest-green wall of his room and checked his mental to-do list for any random tasks or thoughts to mull on. There was only one: to set up a good lifestyle for Leto to relax after she was forced out of Olympus. He knew it was inevitable, and, if his interactions with Zeus were any sign, not quite as far away as he'd like.</p><p>That was one huge problem: he'd have to figure out a way to ensure that his siblings wouldn't be affected by his arguments and possible fights with the king of the gods. He'd rather lose a fight than risk Artemis' life or Apollo's dream.</p><p>He decided to build temples for his mother to enhance her life and lifespan. Also, a palace on Delos which also doubled up as a fortress would be great... but it would be more of a vacation home for her. She had told him that she wanted to explore the mortal world and interact with her Domain a bit more. So a temple-palace on the outskirts of some city-state would be a good main home.</p><p>Hestia had promised him help if he required any, so he decided to ask her to help him enlist Athena's help, and maybe even mend their bond: he didn't think more enemies on the Council would help him any.</p><p>Percy looked around the room. It was nicely set up: his mother had balanced pampering him and correcting him perfectly. That thought made him wonder if it would be to her liking if he'd spend more time with her as a kid. He had never before seen Leto grin and smirk and laugh and smile as much as today, true, but the presence of the goddess of Family and the Hearth could also be a factor in that.</p><p>Nevertheless, it <em>was</em> relaxing to spend time as a carefree child. It made keeping the facade on less difficult. Perhaps a young mind knew very less beyond joy... at least a young mind that wasn't continuously looking out for siblings.</p><p>He walked to his bed, placed a spell onto his family that wake him if they were within the range of a weapon-carrying person while asleep, and drifted off to sleep, thinking whether Hypnos had any role in godly slumber on Olympus.</p><p>Apparently the god of Sleep didn't like him very much, for he was woken just as he was passing into a deeper sleep. He looked around for any breach in his illusion, and there were none.</p><p>He then scanned his spells and found that someone was inside Artemis' palace. He checked the aura and found it dissimilar to his mother and his brother.</p><p>The intruder had reached her bedside when Perseus finally recognised the aura.</p><p>"ZEUS!"</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Hundred Mike Evening Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't flame me saying Zoë is portrayed wrong. Since Uncle Rick hasn't written Zoë's story in full, or even provided a single glimpse of her before she was a huntress, no one knows how she behave back then. You don't know what her thoughts are and were, so you can't judge her to be OoC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>As soon he teleported to Artemis' palace, Perseus threw his sword like a javelin at his father, giving a scream of anger and pain—mostly the latter, since it hurt like Hades.</p><p>Zeus' state of undress he didn't miss, and intensified his rage. However, he managed to speak in a tone that didn't portray his killing intent—at least not fully, "What are you <em>doing</em> father?!"</p><p>Zeus, who was pinned to the wall by the sword, struggled to pull it out of his sternum, "That," he coughed ichor, "is not your issue, Perseus."</p><p>"I can prove to you that you raping my sister is, in fact, my issue." He stepped toward the god aggressively, "Do you require another wound to get that?"</p><p>"Firstly, it wasn't that. Secondly, you cannot threaten me, for I am your king."</p><p>Perseus' anger increased by how casually Zeus was dealing with the topic. He knew he had to let out his anger, at least partially.</p><p>A swift and hard hit to the face and wrenching the sword out made the youngest of Kronos and Rhea comply, "If you must know," The king of Olympus said, as if he wasn't speaking to someone who had just made him cry out in pain, "I was finding a wife."</p><p>The younger god, by now, could think of at least forty-two unflattering things he could say about Zeus that Rhea or Leto won't approve of, "You cannot, however."</p><p>For all his confidence and flaring temper, Perseus could barely hold himself up at this point amidst aftershocks of losing his immortality, so he put up an illusion of himself talking to his father while he sat on the floor and screamed his heart out, cursing at Zeus, hitting the furniture and floor around him with all he had in him (which wasn't a lot, by the way) and praying to Nemesis for a chance to replace the non-living objects by a certain immortal. Involuntary tears flooded his eyes as his body acclimated to the quiet of mortality after the worse-than-Tartarus pain from the spell he'd placed on himself.</p><p>"Why, pray tell me, is that so?"</p><p>"BECAUSE YOU DID NOT GET HER CONSENT, YOU MANSLUT!" he screamed at him behind the illusion, though to Zeus he call calmly said, "She is married, Zeus. And someone on Olympus told me that you're completely against women having multiple partners."</p><p>"Who is her spouse?" The king of the gods hissed at his son, "Then why didn't she mention it earlier? It is mandatory to check the alignment of the Domains when receiving them and perform godly marriage rites after that."</p><p>"I do not know of him and what passed between them. She just said that he informed her he'd visit sometime after her becoming a goddess."</p><p>"<em>Somehow</em>, I do not believe you at all."</p><p>"Of course you don't."-'<em>Because you just want to use her body, and I'm restricting you.</em>'-"Please ask her the <em>truth</em> yourself. Tartarus, ask the god of Truth to confirm my statements!"</p><p>Perseus desired nothing more than to transform Zeus' face into something akin to Erebus' excretory solids, but he estimated that his body could manage neither that attack nor the fight that would follow, seeing as his chest was set on fire whenever he tried to move faster than a three-toed sloth.</p><p>"That I will," Zeus flashed out.</p><p>As soon as he did, Perseus let go of the illusion, and finally and somewhat completely, relaxed, now that he didn't have to concentrate on keeping the spell. He then sent a copy of his memories of the conversation and the incident that was it's cause to Apollo, Artemis and Leto so that they won't be caught off-guard when his father confronted them.</p><p>After completing the more urgent tasks and dispelling the acoustic and material barrier he'd placed around Artemis so she won't wake up and foil all his lies, he stumbled his way out the door of Artemis' palace. When he reached his own, he went straight to his own room and started packing stuff he'd need in order to survive as a mortal on his way to regaining immortality.</p><p>He summoned writing material using the little magical power he had left and scribbled a quick note to his mother:</p><p>
  <em>Mother,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Provide me with a way of communicating with you on my quest. Stall the matter with Zeus for a while. I'll try to make it back here as soon as is possible.</em>
</p><p>Then he left the palace, and the mountain.</p>
<hr/><p>Perseus estimated that the edge of civilisation was about a week away from Olympus at least. It would be a long walk, but he just hoped he would be able to come back before Apollo's temper managed to destroy all chances of a peaceful way out of his sister's predicament. Leto was certainly capable of handling the matter, and she'd know how to mold any loose-ends that his quick lies had had, into a better lie for Artemis' safety. Hera would help her too. Apollo'd probably get temporarily weaker after betraying his Domain, but he'd easily do that for his sister, Perseus was sure</p><p>'<em>I just hope that there's no rule against hurting our dear weak princess called Zeus,</em>' Percy thought as he walked through the forest towards civilisation, '<em>for I cannot risk Olympus disrupting my quest.</em>'</p><p>His body was tiring as he walked. It wasn't the first time he'd performed strenuous activity while mortal, but 'twas the first time he'd done it without Apollo nearby to provide him with a form of nectar that could be consumed by his mortal body.</p><p>So, when high noon of the next day was reached, he sat by a tree trunk and forced his body to relax. He focused on seeing through the Mist and the forest of unknown animal tongues came to life with the Greek language of immortals. Dryads and satyrs roamed about, cautiously avoiding the mortal in their territory. Some nature spirits were tending to their sources and others were teasing the satyrs. It was a normal day to them.</p><p>He looked at the dryad in front of himself, and asked her, "Which is the direction to the nearest city, pray tell?"</p><p>The tree nymph looked around a bit, searching for the source of the inquiry, perhaps a demigod, not at all a mortal. Percy called her again, "It is I who calls you, dryad."</p><p>She located him and stared at him, confused, "And who are you?"</p><p>"Just a passerby. Please, what is the closest way to civilisation?"</p><p>The nymph thought for a while, "Straight west till nightfall," she informed him, "and you'll reach Derimus."</p><p>Perseus thanked her and got up to start walking again, probably incorrectly judging that he had had enough rest.</p><p>The son of Leto reached Derimus a little after nightfall, since he had taken another stop to recuperate. On the way there, Perseus had concluded that he had to fight with more of Athena's Domain now, since he had less of Ares': until now he'd been using his godly abilities to push past his bodily limit, to delay the pain and weakness while in a fight—that's why he'd been fighting through with no problems and collapsing straight afterwards, since using up all his energy reserves during the fight did not quite guarantee his health after.</p><p>Now that he hadn't got any freely-available allies or other helpers, he couldn't afford to pick fights for pleasing his temper. He would have think and plan and then fight. Just as Iapetus had advised him.</p><p>He sold some of his belongings—the one that weren't magical or godly (cutlery, for instance, had brought him a sizable sum)—to pay for a horse, a map of the trade routes, a load of traveller's food and a private room for the night, for he did not wish to have someone discover him conversing with the wind nymphs.</p><p>The nymphs informed him that Olympus was in complete uproar. Between Hera's rage, Zeus screaming about rules and Apollo's killing intent, most denizens were afraid they'd be obliterated in the clash that would break out. Leto had claimed severe trauma wouldn't let Artemis attend the Council, so the topic of her godly marriage and Zeus' crimes of 'trespassing' and 'intended harm' were postponed. Also, all of Olympus now knew of his state of mortality. There weren't currently any declaration of a decision to eradicate him to obtain his Domains, but that could mean many things.</p><p>He bid the spirits good-bye and contemplated the disadvantages of being a god for a little while before turning into a rock for the night.</p>
<hr/><p>'<em>Now that the skeleton is complete,</em>' Perseus thought as he travelled through the thick forest of marshy undergrowth, '<em>let's start searching for extreme scenarios, one step at a time.</em></p><p>'<em>One: Get to the </em>Mountain Of Despair<em>. Possibilities: Mortal mercenaries and thieves and other criminals hired or otherwise and enemies or hired immortals from Olympus or Tartarus.</em></p><p>'<em>Two: Get access to the </em>Tree Of Immortality<em>. Possibilities: Mostly none, since mother has secured me Hera's support, and it is her tree to use... but if Zeus hires or threatens the guards, I'll be in deep trouble.</em></p><p>'<em>Three: Take an </em>Apple<em>, consume it, and teleport back home. Possibilities: As before, not many complex scenarios—either I'm in trouble or it's a milk run.</em>'</p><p>It was the Reaching The Mountain part that was the only one determinable as difficult then. Thanks to his brother sparing him the exhaustion of the long and hot noon hours, and a prayer to Leto providing him more nutritious food and better gear, though, the first part was close to completion. Tomorrow he'd start scaling the yet-out-of-eyeshot terrain holding the <em>Garden Of The Hesperides</em>.</p><p>He only called it a day after the steep slopes leading to his goal were clearly visible, partially to be able to scout it out from afar for any large enemy groups, and partially to ease his worrying subconscious, to remind it perpetually that the landform hadn't, in fact, teleported away while he wasn't looking at it: being a mortal was really difficult in the most mysterious and commonplace ways.</p><p>He heated some pieces of meat his mother had previously partially cooked and preserved well for him, for dinner, and then fed his animal. Then, he fell asleep, hopefully for the last time in such a dangerous territory.</p>
<hr/><p>The <em>Mountain Of Despair</em> was, in fact, perfectly manufactured to suit its name. The slopes alternated between soft half-quicksand of silt and loose gravel and rubble so rapidly and frequently that Perseus somewhat understood why the gardens were not that hot a tourist destination: the path leading to the summit was meant to kill the visitors and save valuable time for the residents. Perseus took his time trekking, since he didn't want to get himself hurt before a potential fight. Also, he didn't want to waste his energy running up. Also-also, he'd have to wait for dusk to enter anyway.</p><p>The aroma that beckoned him to the top by itself was worth the hike. All kinds of fragrances mingled in the air, bringing messages from one flower to another. Beyond the generic mortal-flower fragrance, there were also: a slightly acidic smell that usually accompanied citrus fruits, an unusually pleasing and strong eucalyptus smell, and the sickly-sweet and slightly overpowering aroma that belonged either in Persephone's garden in the Underworld, or in Akhlys' poison exhibit in <em>her</em> garden.</p><p>The view was worth seven more hikes.</p><p>The flowers and plants were clearly assorted. The only rule the gardeners had implemented was 'Every plant be visible.' No flower beds, no swaths of color, no gradients of height or families or species. It all seemed to be purely natural, as if Persephone herself had danced with her handmaidens on these grounds. Of course, the Hesperides were probably even more experienced and powerful in this regards, being the nymphs of the garden.</p><p>Surrounding the garden and a path around it, acting as windbreak, were the tall trees of eucalyptus that had surprised him. Just beyond the trees toward the interior, was the golden <em>Tree Of Immortality</em>, glowing in the dying light of Apollo's chariot. He hoped Artemis remembered to extend the twilight and brighten up her Domain for his stay at the <em>Garden</em>, 'cause he didn't really have night-vision goggles. <em>Nobody</em> did, actually (Nobody in the sense of 'no one', not the demigod who called himself Nobody).</p><p>He chose the road not taken, the past going around the garden, not taking the well-worn paths that the caretakers used, that wove through the plants. As he lumbered deliberately and took the longest time, he surveyed for any terrain advantage he could use, and any easy escape-routes. There was only the exit that he'd come from... and the exit that involved tumbling down the slope and dying un-painlessly.</p><p>Most of the area around the <em>Tree</em> was flat and anti-sneaking. A quarter-turn from the <em>Tree</em> to the right were the steps that led further up and to the Titan Atlas, where he stood, hunched under his father's dead-weight. '<em>Making the proud kneel,</em>'</p><p>Passing from path to dirt, he stomped his way to his goal slowly, to gauge the hardness of the ground to know if he could afford being thrown around. The gray-brown soil was softer than he'd thought he'd find on a mountain, probably due to a seasonal stream that flowed across this part. The extent of the river-soil was unknown, though. The nymphs would have had levelled the land magically and dried it. Still, a good thirty meter radius around the <em>Tree Of Immortality</em> was clearly suitable for falling hard.</p><p>The dragon was wrapped around the trunk, indicating that Hera's orders to it of relaxing on its job were overridden by Zeus' 'KILL THAT IMBECILE!' He knew it to be a child of Typhon, and knew it to be the worst second-generation monster. Its name was Ladon, and now that he was close enough, he thought that the Hesperides had probably grown the myriad of flowers only to cover the stench of the dragon.</p><p>A female stood near one of the heads of dragon, dressed in a plain white chiton, showing the coppery skin of her goddess-perfect arms. She was feeding one head of the dragon... <em>eucalyptus leaves</em>? Oh, so that was the reason for the forest of eucalyptus trees around the garden. '<em>Do they need to feed every one of its heads,</em>' he wondered, '<em>or is there a common gustatory nerve for all the hundred mouths?</em>'</p><p>When he was within conversational space, she said to him, without interrupting her task, "I take it that you are the recently-mortal son of Zeus?"</p><p>"Not the title I would use myself, but yes."</p><p>She turned around at that, "A son of Zeus hating being one?" She asked skeptically, though there was a moment, just after she'd finished turning, that she paused. '<em>Is it hesitation?</em>', he thought, '<em>There was also something in her tone and form that changed.</em>' But he dismissed it as his Emotions Domain picking up too much.</p><p>"Clearly, you don't receive much news up here."</p><p>"Our isolation is beautiful and joyous, but I find it worse than our sister Calypso's."</p><p>"It may seem like so for a few centuries, but I trust Zeus to be less forgiving of his enemies than his enemies' relations. That reminds me, where are your sisters? I thought that all the Hesperides would be present at either the garden or here."</p><p>Zoha didn't answer for a while. She was trying to clear her disorientation and judge <em>rationally</em> whether or not to inform him of her situation. That wasn't easy, since looking into his eyes had fried her mind and warmed her heart and probably get face too. She knew it was quite cliche and cheesy, but couldn't help but experience it.</p><p>Now, this is a good place to have a small, one-way heart-to-heart 'conversation' between reader and author. You <em>should</em> be wondering by now about how these records contain so many words and ideas that have no translation or meaning or existence in the times and places that form the setting. As you all will know by the end, I have a special reason for recounting this part of history to you, and have chosen a mortal to deliver these ideas to the public and educate them with the truth. I haven't been able to go mainstream, since this is the most I can do without angering Lady Chaos.</p><p>Sure him and I have had some disagreements ("No! I will <em>not</em> use my primordial powers to get you a truckload of forever-young puppies!"; "If you ask me to bless you with the power to 'attract the ladies like Jace' one more time, I WILL CURSE YOU WITH ETERNAL PAIN AND SORROW!"; "No! I won't get you a complete copy of <em>An Imperial Affliction</em>! Nor will I fetch for you Alaska's last words and thoughts!") but I've been mostly able to get this imbecile to write properly. The parts that don't come in the 'mostly' fraction have manifested as modern and stupid like the one who wrote them ("<em>Hey!</em>"). I haven't been able to completely control his form without dunking him in the Styx, which I <em>know</em> this too-selective-to-have-friends-and/or-a-mortal-anchor dumbass can't survive, and so I have resigned in those parts of his control to simply ensure the historical accuracy that lies beneath the mortal's writing.</p><p>Now that all of that is known to you, let's continue.</p><p>Yes, Zoha felt the person in front of her to be attractive and beautiful. Even though she hadn't yet seen the god in his natural Olympian Form, she was already to the stage that she'd get dizzy and unexplainably giddy just looking at him. There was also the matter of hating his father, enduring hardships, humbleness (as of now, at least), <em>et cetera</em>. She <em>knew</em> they were meant to get married and live eternally together.</p><p>She'd thought that the one before had held the same amount of charm and looks, but she'd later realised that his hand image had been the product of praises and her desperation to leave the place and enjoy the world. In the demigod she had seen the world she wanted to be a part of.</p><p>She decided to trust the god. '<em>It's not because of his appearance.</em>' She reassured herself, '<em>Perhaps this one will take me with him. Or perhaps he'll be kind enough to get me killed before father gets his figurative hands on me.</em>' A chill traced her spine on thinking of what his father would have his minions so to his traitorous daughter.</p><p>"The others are with my father, discussing what to do with me."</p><p>"Meaning?"</p><p>"The one that came before, the demigod son of Zeus, I helped him get an <em>Apple</em>. Ladon was already drugged by his father, but I wished he'd get me out of this place, and do I helped him."</p><p>"It wasn't your father's loss that the demigod was able to get the fruit easily." The mortal frowned.</p><p>"It is against his wishes that we have visitors that haven't tamed Ladon." Zoha paused, and quickly congratulated herself for maintaining a suitable demeanor, "On that topic, please start with your fight and task quickly. I have nothing to offer you to aid you except this: <em>He is trained well</em>."</p>
<hr/><p>'<em>Well, can't quite say that he </em>isn't<em> trained well.</em>' Perseus thought-slash-internally-grumbled as he ducked under a head and swung his sword above himself stop as to sever the offending part of the dragon. But just as he deleted that particular head, the neck of another one coiled around his right foot and jerked him into the air and halfway to his mistresses' garden.</p><p>The half the dragon was physically resting, he saw, waiting patiently to get a turn or need to attack. Some heads were coming on eucalyptus while others were cleaning the stubs that were once heads in order to prevent further agony. Alert he was, but not caffeinated enough to expend more energy than utterly necessary. The heads alive were looking at the dead ones so forlornly, that Perseus wondered if each of them possessed a separate consciousness, and if so, could there be two heads that were married? And then he shook his head to shake away the Random Thought as a wet canine, water.</p><p>Perseus wished to strike at its vulnerable midsection, but everything he did that, one of the heads would swat aside his attack.</p><p>He rushed the creature, using the Ares approach for the last time for the day and trying for the last time for the day to get ideas for the Athena approach.</p><p>As soon as he way within the dragon's range, the active mini-dragons formed three groups and curved like Poseidon's Weapon targeted at him, except this one had sub-prongs and sub-sub-prongs. The largest and quickest was the head-on fraction. Perseus spun his sword in front of himself like a rotating shield too decapitate the dragon. The central clump pulled back a little, but even before he had a chance to see if this behavior was with anything, he was stung by three mini-Ladons from the left.</p><p>Perseus grunted in pain as the venom seeped into him, the saliva of the dragon closing and binding the wound so it mayn't escape. He pushed his sword off its circular motion a bit and extended his arm so he could use the momentum to cut the heads off while not comprising anything more than his right side, which he paid careful attention to in his peripheral vision.</p><p>Sure enough, the right bench approached cautiously, but it wasn't exactly sneaking up on him. It seemed more like: '<em>Here I come. Run, run hard and run far.</em>'</p><p>'<em>Yeah,</em>' Perseus responded to the imaginary warning by the monster, '<em>That won't do well for me now, will it?</em>' And he stopped pushing the front and left parties, turned to his right and assumed a stance that said that he was preparing to rush the right fraction.</p><p>But only for a moment. As soon as the heads, on high alert, accelerated towards him, he back-flipped thrice and simultaneously threw his diblade at the dragon to further enrage it. There were about three feet between him and the dragon before the last back-flip, but he managed to complete it without getting another treat of venom.</p><p>But as soon as he was out of sitting-range, the heads stopped the chase and pseudo-relaxed. That intrigued Perseus. So there was a region outside of which he'd be safe no matter how much he provoked it? Far-fetched, but it was easily verifiable.</p><p>And it was easily verified. While providing the exact radius of the Dragon zone, he also found out that there was a smaller area stepping into which which triggered the dragon more fully and lethally. He named it the Spooked Dragon zone. Moreover, he discovered that hurting the monster from the Dragon zone also results in attacks.</p><p>He sat on the ground a few meter beyond the largest zone, resting from a quick escape to reverify all of his conjectures. He looked at the zombie moon and at the other direction where dawn began to caress the summits in the distance and wondered about the absence of a rule against leaving at times other than the evening: if the Hesperides wished to honor themselves by creating a fixed time to enter, why couldn't they restrict all-day exits then?</p><p>He murdered the Random Thought, got up and entered the Dragon zone.</p><p>He saw that Zoha had once again assumed her seat on the steps leading up: she'd been alternately watching him and the <em>Garden</em>. Her presence signified that either a few of the parties upstairs vouching for her and dragging the debate of her punishment... or the parties upstairs were debating how to make her punishment worse.</p><p>It was perhaps good that the dragon was simple minded: no thinking creature would have displayed the same amount of alertness and sense if duty as it did after about three dozen attempts to invade its territory in the same fashion. It was like the creature had the memory of a chimpanzee. The dragon steadily watched him as he approached it directly, and then quickly and suddenly lunged at him as he stepped into the Spooked Dragon zone.</p><p>Perseus was ready for this though, at least mentally. He swung his sword and decreased the number of heads by another four and jumped backwards as far as he could and followed that up by a liquid-like reverse handspring and pushed himself out of the Danger zone.</p><p>He took a breather as the dragon, unable to approach it, blasted at him and coiled around the tree once again.</p><p>When Perseus entered a minute later, the same routine followed, except with more heads. '<em>Memory of a chimpanzee,</em>' Perseus grinned.</p>
<hr/><p>"You did not so much as flinch seeing him get maimed and almost killed." Perseus stated in a questioning tone as walked to where Zoha sat, unmoving since the final fight.</p><p>"Hera cares enough for him. Besides, the monster betrays me too."</p><p>"As in denies you the golden apple? Why do you require them?"</p><p>The nymph paused only a moment. "My father will surely turn me mortal for helping the demigod who came before. I had asked of him only to rescue me from the consequences of helping him, and he denied me. Ladon wasn't hurt enough for me to pluck an <em>Apple</em> of my own, so I simply waited for my mortality and death at the hands of hired creatures."</p><p>"Well, Ladon certainly is wounded now, is he not?"</p><p>"And for that I thank you." She hesitated once more, "I never found our your name and Domains."</p><p>"Perseus," he said, taking a bite out of the paradise that was the fruit in his hand, "Demigods, Civilisation, Twilight, Emotions and Life."</p><p>"Twilight is an interesting Domain." The girl said as she stepped over the single head that remained of Ladon's hundred. The dragon was trying its best to hide away the last head from danger so as to retain its job and life. "Even immortal, I'll have a hard time figuring out a life outside this garden." She plucked the lustrous fruit and searched for a worthy container, "Will you do me that favor?" She asked, acting only half-desperate.</p><p>"I have a matter on Olympus to bring an end to. You can stay on the mountain for the while, or acclimate to living amongst mortals in the nearest town.</p><p>"I desire the first—who can deny the luxury?—but require the latter."</p><p>Perseus smiled a little, "Its name is Derimus." He offered her his hand as he began to glow, "Shall we, my lady?"</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Apollo's OTP?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Leto rubbed Artemis' back softly as the latter's sobs kept dying to hiccups and resurrecting as wails repeatedly. Her daughter had been at it for about an hour now, and all Leto could understand from her short babble before the breakdown was that Percy was in danger.</p><p>It was past time that Perseus returned, but she was accustomed to waiting for her father and the Nicer Uncles when they left for war in the <em>Golden Age</em>, when she was a young Titaness yet. She would seldom move from her window for more than a few minutes, and return hastily. They didn't always arrive when they had promised they would and she often had to stay up past bedtime, but that was okay for her. Iapetus would always check up on her first after returning, and ask if she had watched for him, and she would dutifully say yes. She knew to wait past hopes and anxieties.</p><p>Artemis though, was new to this. After her tears had finally stopped, she narrated how she had seen Perseus enter the <em>Garden Of The Hesperides</em> from her chariot and never seen him come out, even after slowing down so much that she had had more than a few near-misses with crash-landing. "The <em>Garden</em> is <em>dangerous</em>," she had said, as if Leto hadn't known, "and he is without powers or help!"</p><p>Leto was able to mutter another batch of words that contained no direct assurance of his safety, to calm her daughter down. Just as she was done, and had let the goddess in her embrace calm down, the god flashed in.</p><p>"Well, I guess I understand now what 'tired to the bones' means." He said, and sat in a well-cushioned chair, his eyelids fighting their own weight, but his posture completely awake.</p><p>Leto didn't know whether or not she was surprised that Perseus didn't acknowledge his sister and her tears. Either he was truly too tired... or he dreaded her wedding and thus was avoiding speech till he figured out apt words and behavior.</p><p>She looked all over his body (or at least the visible part) for any injuries and concluded that the <em>Apples</em>, beyond their famous gifts, cured injuries too. She wanted to go embrace him to reassure her subconscious, but restrained from the show of affection for reasons unknown to herself.</p><p>While Leto strolled in the park of her thoughts, Artemis slowly turned to face her brother. Her tears which, by all rights, shouldn't have existed after already having created a new saltwater biome on Olympus, threatened to spill once again. Leto saw Perseus confused by the look that Artemis was giving him and she raised a '<em>Really?</em>' eyebrow at him, though she wasn't sure herself whether to advise him to prepare his arms for a hug or his cheek for a slap.</p><p>Thankfully for her son, she remembered that he had Emotions as a Domain and told him so. He stood up, walked to her, and embraced lightly her still, tensed figure. That was when the female began to shake and cry violently. Following her miming, he rubbed her back soothingly: he hadn't quite gotten the hang of the whole Emotions job, it would seem. Then the goddess of the Moon began hitting every part of him she could reach while in the same position with tightly clenched fists, tears slowly dying down. Though she couldn't see his face, Leto saw Perseus relax at Artemis' response.</p><p>That the blows from the emotionally-strung goddess were extremely weak was revealed to Leto when, after a good while of getting hit by his sibling, Perseus slept right through the rest! The females, not knowing of his state of unconsciousness, kept asking him questions and telling him what a "stupid idiot" (sic) he was, right until his legs, by chance, fell out of the stiff position they had been placed in, and he collapsed onto his sister.</p><p>Leto chuckled at the arrangement in front of her and transported Percy off to his room. Artemis sat up, gasped for a while to make up for the breathe that was knocked out of her due to his weight, said that she would go tell Apollo and left, probably to also celebrate her brother's arrival in private.</p><p>Leto herself flashed to Percy's room. She wished to know if he was truly well—physically and magically. She had also realised how much she liked caring for her eldest: Artemis and Apollo would either behave too mature or too teenager-ish for her to fuss over, and there weren't any other young gods around she may virtually-adopt.</p><p>He owned no internal injuries of any consequence, and his magical power was more than two-thirds full. Leto sighed in relief and left him to rest.</p>
<hr/><p>When he woke up, Perseus felt as if he'd just had the best sleep in the history of Hypnos' reign. He rolled around in bed, tangling the sheets through his limbs and relished the feeling of stretching fabric straining against his body. It made him feel whole and rested and lazy in a weird way, and so he liked it and had made a ritual out of it. Then, once he was one with the white fabric, he started to bounce around and try to shake off the cloth mid-air without using his limbs. Childish, but totally fun.</p><p>His upper half was almost free when Apollo and Artemis flashed in. He stopped his frantic bouncing—He was really out of practice!—and rolled to face them.</p><p>Both of his siblings had one perfectly raised eyebrow and a half-smirk, each a mirror image of the other, and a '<em>Really?</em>' written on their faces, not unlike their mother a while ago. He narrowed his eyes at them, "Your entrance interrupted me from getting in the zone."</p><p>"Need help?"</p><p>"If you mean to aid me in collecting a cyclops' dirty laundry to fill your rooms for this behavior, then yes, I require help."</p><p>Apollo rolled his eyes (another thing Percy couldn't manage) and walked to his brother's bed, simultaneously flashing the sheets off him and clothing him. The eldest triplet let out an indignant sound at that, but complied when his brother pulled him to a standing position for an embrace.</p><p>"Am I the only one who is noticing that Near Death Scenarios bring out the brat's emotions?"</p><p>"Am I the only one who in noticing that you, who was crying and beating me at my arrival, is standing all aloof at the second meeting itself?" Percy mimicked.</p><p>Artemis quickly retorted, "You just teleported back at the moment when I was finally calming down, and shocked me into an over-overwhelmed state. My brain didn't know what to make of the situation and my body took control. It was all very irrational and uncontrolled."</p><p>Apollo said, "So you simply had an emotional orgasm?"</p><p>Artemis replied, "That is the worst way you can describe it, actually."</p><p>"We have the Emotions guy right here! Let him decide. Percy, can it be described as an emotional orgasm?"</p><p>Perseus raised his hand in an apologetic manner, "Sorry, lady, but that's my bro you're against. So, you're clearly and utterly wrong."</p><p>"But I'm your sister too!"</p><p>"Look, lil' sis," Apollo moved to hug Perseus sideways, "there's no word resembling 'Brismance' or 'Sisomance'. Therefore, 'Bromance' wins <em>and</em> rocks! <em>Quod Erat Demonstrandum</em>!" He paused a moment, "We're not supposed to use that language yet, are we?"</p><p>Percy shook his head, "The Fates have only revealed that Latin will be the language of our host country in the future, not whether we are allowed or prohibited to use it now, amongst ourselves." He disengaged himself, and changed the topic excitedly, "Enough of idle talk, though. Let's get ourselves some food!"</p><p>And Artemis said to Apollo, "Remind me to get him capital-F Food at the next Council."</p><p>After a lot of absolutely unnecessary detours, and a similar lot of talking, the triplets came to the dining room and found Hestia.</p><p>On seeing him, Hestia started towards Perseus, but he stopped her advance with a raised hand, and said, "I have been told that every god up here was in one of four categories: the 'Don't care', the 'Kill him', the 'No fighting, kids' or those who care for me." He narrowed his eyes at her, "Which one were <em>you</em> in?"</p><p>Hestia began admiring the floor and her footwear and playing with her fingers, like a child being reprimanded, and timidly said, "The one out to kill you?" in a tone that wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to say.</p><p>Perseus grinned at her and moved to embrace her. She responded in like, dropping the act. He whispered, "Now <em>that's</em> like my grandma!" into her ear and she blew a jet of fire on his ear in return.</p><p>Hestia giggled at his "OW!" and pulled back, "Never tell a woman you think her old. When will you learn that, dear?"</p><p>"You can't act like eight and expect me to listen to you. When will you learn that?" Percy mimicked, "Choose forty-two and I'll start actually listening to your shrieks."</p><p>"So you mean to say that you'll listen to someone only when they're forty-two or more?"</p><p>"That is almost what I just said,"</p><p>"Oh. How old is Leto's Form then, pray tell?" She half-turned to reveal the Titaness standing in the doorway.</p>
<hr/><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes, Apollo. I think I can manage to not flip out in the middle of a Council."</p><p>Perseus was happy to see his brother caring for his sister, but his focus was on not flipping out himself, and his gaze on the marble steps that were as un-complex as his mind and thoughts needed to be to be of any use. But that wasn't currently achievable.</p><p>'<em>All I need to do is to not hurt Zeus.</em>' Though he could now, due to his first experience, with some difficulty, bear the pain breaking the oath would cause him, and get all the <em>Apples</em> he needed—Zoha had informed him that the <em>Golden Apples</em>, unlike other objects of immortality, could be used to regain it several times—he didn't think that he could attack the overseer in the midst of a Council meeting and get away unscathed. He had to see that Artemis got married without problems and Zeus got the slap on the wrist that he would at most receive from the Council. '<em>Though with Hera furious and on our side, things </em>may<em> get interesting...</em>'</p><p>As soon as Apollo opened the doors and they entered, the three flashed to their seats, not engaging in any discussion pre-Council.</p><p>'<em>Is it just me, or are these things getting more frequent than the usual solstice affair?</em>' The wet tentacle of Poseidon's voice brushed against his mind, '<em>Nice getting Thunder Butt all stressed and furious, by the way.</em>'</p><p>The god of Demigods turned a dangerous gaze toward his uncle, '<em>As it pleases you, m'lord,</em>' he seethed, irrationally, '<em>Perhaps you'll consider the customised, deluxe saltwater version of our Mind Your Own Leaky Butt package next?</em>' and then blocked most telepathic lines to his mind after that for the rest of the meeting.</p><p>Zeus flashed to his seat, with a few loud sounds that he probably thought would distinguish him. He hit the floor by his feet using his godly Weapon, a spear with electricity all over its surface, and boomed, "Let's begin."</p><p>Demeter was the first: "Welcome back, Perseus."</p><p>He only needed a moment to comprehend her intentions: she was so unsubtle that he almost believed it to be her stupidity and not strategy. He'd recently proved his ability to the world, so he supposed he could allow some fake-allies, even ones that had never looked at him longer than a moment before the incident. He also took this to be the start of his involvement in mainstream godly politics, since now he was finally settled on the centerstage.</p><p>He nodded at her, "I would feel more welcome if my quest would bear better fruit, milady." He scanned the faces of his family, "Is there a more pressing matter than what I'm wishing to say?"</p><p>None responded. Zeus didn't flinch or move or grit his teeth. Perseus continued, "Is everyone informed of the matter or do I need to formally demand for the trail?"</p><p>"It is called 'formal' for a reason." Athena hissed at him. '<em>Wow. Didn't know she loved me </em>that<em> much. It is but a minute into the meeting...</em>'</p><p>He drew an almost-random unbroken chain of angles and curves in the air in front of himself, and summoned a projection to act as him presenting the case. He made it alternately glare at the king of the gods and his daughter who shared Justice with him, taking special care to try out new strategies to creep them out and repeating those that elicited the most dark emotions using his Domain.</p><p>Once the presenting was complete (very soon), he dismissed the dummy and demanded a worthy punishment for Zeus' crimes.</p><p>He looked at Hera, waiting for her rage, but knew at one glance that she'd not lose her temper today—she'd remain cold poison and support them in that garb.</p><p>"The evidence is circumstantial." Athena declared.</p><p>"We have a god of Truth amongst us."</p><p>"Aye, but how does that guarantee his truthfulness?" Ares said, for once quietly.</p><p>Aphrodite provided the solution, "Swear a oath on the Fates for this trial, will you, Apollo?"</p><p>Perseus nodded at his brother, and the god of the Sun obliged, "I swear on the Fates to honestly test the truth of statements regarding the incident given to me, relying on my Domain."</p><p>"Quite specific, weren't you?" Athena muttered loud enough for every ear. '<em>Good thinking, Apollo. An oath with a limited scope can't hurt that much.</em>'</p><p>"Apollo, is your sister married?"</p><p>"No, father. But I'd suggest you to give me statements to verify, not <em>ask</em> me the truth. I am, as you know, not all-knowing. My first statement was a testimony, not a god-of-Truth moment."</p><p>"Swear that that statement was true, then." Hephaestus said.</p><p>Apollo cleared his throat, and announced, "I swear upon the Fates for the length of this meeting that I will be faction Candor."</p><p>Athena's head whipped to him, "Did you just—?"</p><p>Apollo cut her off, "Shut it, Erudite." And then repeated his original answer to the question, "No, father, she isn't married."</p><p>Zeus took a long time to comprehend the short sentence the youngest Olympian had said, and then burst, "HOW DARE YOU SPOUT LIES IN COURT?!" He pointed a trembling finger at Perseus, as if willing fire out of it to smite him.</p><p>"My brother never claimed in this room that I am wedded." Artemis drew her father's attention from her elder brother, and then continued in a bored tone: "Somebody please help clean the piss from his ears."</p><p>Perseus was shocked for a moment, but then put on a Proud Brother face, and placed a hand over his heart, "<em>Look</em> at you! How quickly they grow up!"</p><p>"Why did you lie to me then?" Zeus snapped at him, "Why did you say that I couldn't take her for wife? She isn't married, so what stops me?"</p><p>"I'd remind you of consent, my lord," Hera said slowly, "But it doesn't seem right to trifle our father's Domain in trying to educate you."</p><p>"I think I well remember a time when a great man was rewarded for his endeavors by any maiden without further thought."</p><p>"Aye, there was one." The queen of the gods admitted, "But that was back when men of such lust were yet great, and back when <em>Marriage wasn't my Domain</em> and back WHEN YOUR DAUGHTER DIDN'T PROTECT MAIDENS!"</p><p>Perseus felt that the volume and fierceness of her voice by the end made it worth a floppity jillion exclamation marks. '<em>There goes cold poison...</em>'</p><p>To his credit, Zeus didn't let his pseudo-regal expression change. Poseidon used the silence following Hera's scream to get to business, "Apollo, tell me if the following are true: one, Zeus sneaked into Artemis' palace without permission and two, He intended to force himself onto her."</p><p>"Yes they are true, uncle."</p><p>"Then I declare the crimes of my brother—trespassing and attempt to molest. Ideas on the punishment?</p><p>Before a reply could be made, Athena spoke up, "The Council could as easily charge <em>him</em> with treason."</p><p>Hephaestus drawled, "'Cause <em>that</em> would be really wise. I ofttimes wonder whether the Fates made a mistake with you, sister."</p><p>Hestia nodded, "That would be like exiling Artemis for not consenting."</p><p>"Or like flaying you for stopping His Grace's headaches by jumping out of his head." Ares added, "Anyways, ideas."</p><p>"Castration?" Hera suggested. Perseus was impressed by her tone and expression. She seemed serious at first glance, but he could tell that she was capable of turning this into a jest on the first sign that the majority was with Zeus.</p><p>"Non-existent stuff and all, sister dearest. I suggest a power drain for a decade."</p><p>There were a few more suggestions and eventually some punishment was agreed upon, but Perseus was more focused on what Zeus would try now that he knew she wasn't with a partner.</p><p>He got his answer soon enough: as the other gods started to leave, assuming that the king was too humiliated to bring up the next order of business, Zeus declared, "I ask you to marry me, Artemis."</p><p>"And why would she ever accept?" Apollo asked.</p><p>"She will, or I may order her by the law, as her father, to marry the person I choose for her."</p><p>"Only if she doesn't choose one herself."</p><p>Zeus shrugged at Apollo's statement, trying to hide the rage evident on his face, "Go on, then. Let your sister choose. I would like to know who would dare cross me."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure someone will." Apollo replied smugly.</p>
<hr/><p>"Now exactly whose side are you on?"</p><p>"Calm down, Arty," the god of Music said, "it's not that unexpected! We knew that you would have to get married to escape him."</p><p>"But. Your. Smug. Ness." She smacked the back of his head with each syllable, "Got. Me. A. Dead. Line!"</p><p>"Yes, Artemis, that does put us in a difficult spot. Get on a break from your duties again and think and decide. Apollo will drive your chariot for the first three days as a punishment."</p><p>"But that means most of my energy will be in the sky trying to keep our Domains in check all day!"</p><p>Leto didn't reply. Though Apollo had caused a major problem, he'd done it unknowingly. Leto knew he didn't deserve the punishment, but: one, it'd leave them one annoying-and-non-productive-voice down, and two, she was not quite in her right mind.</p><p>Apollo nodded at her silence and left to fetch something to engage his mind with during the boring flight across the sky and then onwards to replace the minor godling handling Artemis' vehicle and his own.</p><p>"Artemis my dear," Leto said, "you too should retire to your palace and decide in solitude. We'll try to find some gods for your consideration."</p><p>After Artemis flashed away, Leto turned to her son and gave him a questioning look, though Percy couldn't understand the manner of the question. He decided on a 'Well...?', though he strongly suspected that it could as easily be a 'How do you three manage all this trouble?'</p><p>"If you're asking my opinion of all this," he said, slowly "I'll just say that we saved a lot of time convincing her to get married by getting someone <em>else</em> to force her into it."</p><p>"We did, and that is unfortunate: I planned to convince you three to spend some time with me as kids, now that the struggle is mostly over. Anyway, what I meant to ask was—do you wish me to...?"</p><p>"Please don't play matchmaker. If she catches onto it, she might think that we designed this mess to force her into it."</p><p>"I'll be subtle and make my words someone else's."</p><p>"I wish to say Please, do it, but I should say No. And that's what I say: No."</p><p>"Sometimes I feel that you've had a little too much of Rhea." Leto grumbled, like a wingman who'd been told that the target had gone cold, "So, I take my leave. Test out some of your allies till lunch, I'd say."</p>
<hr/><p>And that was exactly what he did. He strolled a park with Demeter, had a semi-long conversation with the ever-grunting Hephaestus and visited Hecate and Nemesis to please the minor gods—or at least prove to them that he was better than his father.</p><p>After a fantastic lunch ("Can you <em>please</em> get me Food?", "I already promised to talk to your aunts about it, Perseus! Now, stop bouncing around and <em>eat</em>!"), Perseus teleported to his brother in his chariot.</p><p>"What are you <em>doing</em>?"</p><p>"Shouldn't I be asking that, Apollo? Minus the tone, of course."</p><p>"You basically wasted all your time till now!"</p><p>"You gotta give me context, Apollo."</p><p>"You should've tried to woo Artemis! You've only got a week! Instead you spent your time socializing!" The younger god said, exasperated.</p><p>"I can't come off as running behind her. It'll seem that I made all of this up so that she'll have to marry me!"</p><p>"But you didn't!"</p><p>"There's no way to prove that to her, 'cause to her every oath will be a trick and every promise a farce."</p><p>Apollo had no reply to that and so they sat in silence for a few moments. Percy looked at a field of green and blue and white paint beneath them, and said, "Look. I don't know why you want us to marry, but I'll tell you that I don't want me to play a larger role than I've already played in the business of her wedding. It can only end in a bad way if I do."</p><p>"Still..." Apollo's protest was weak and no further than a single word. He seemed to realise it, and so he cleared his throat, "I just want you two to be together. I know mom and I both have spent a lot of time imagining both of your combined lives."</p><p>"You <em>do</em> realise that she this isn't going to be as romantic as your musings, right?"</p><p>Apollo shrugged noncommittally, "Eh. She'll change soon enough. As it is, you <em>do</em> have an eternity."</p><p>"Time is treacherous, brother: the length of eternity is equal to the observer's lifespan and no more."</p>
<hr/><p>'<em>If Perseus had been in his child Form,</em>' Artemis mused bitterly, '<em>he would have been jumping off the walls by now.</em>' She supposed the same (to a lesser extent, though) could be said about her other sibling and her mother. All three were hiding it well, however. And a small part of her informed her that she couldn't quite blame them for this.</p><p>Zeus had flashed out as soon as his duties as a parent and the king of Olympus had been completed: he probably hadn't desired seeing his 'reward' with someone else any longer.</p><p>Hera had then, as if her husband hadn't just left to sulk, commanded them to be faithful and trusting and honest. And then she'd told them to kiss. <em>Kiss!</em></p><p>It had been chaste—what with most of Olympus present—yet it had elicited more bodily reaction than the scandalous incident before Chrysaor's arrival. Her blush was a little shinier than before and brain's computation-time a bit further slower. The light touch of his lips on hers was, at the same moment, damnable and too-less-to-feel-right. Perhaps her brain went into a silent sulk, 'cause she didn't think the meeting of lips lasted in truth as long as she perceived it to be.</p><p>His eyes never left hers as they pulled away. Prussian blue on liquid silver. Half-formed-stars-in-twilight on the-moon-in-a-still-lake. She didn't think that she could've held his gaze this long if he hadn't allowed her: even passively his eyes were that powerful—his soul was so fluidly strong yet proudly vulnerable, she'd discovered. After they pulled away far enough Artemis discovered that his blush too, was brighter than the last time.</p><p>And she could swear she'd seen him look at her lips longingly.</p><p>(She hoped it wasn't some abnormality Perseus had beyond other spouses, for she seriously believed her head couldn't manage more of such interactions than were absolutely necessary.)</p><p>As soon as that had happened, the celebrations had started. Most of the attendees were simply to enjoy and socialise (read: brag), so the party soon degraded into the type of party when only a negligible amount of people remember the occasion in the first place. That saved Artemis from exhausting herself due to extended acting like A Pretty Thing. All she wanted right now was to flash to some forest, find a deer, Mist-ify it so it may look like Zeus, and then brutally kill it like an over-ill cur.</p><p>She turned to ask her leave of Leto, but a hand on her shoulder stored her. She grumbled internally and faced Perseus and raised her eyebrows questioningly.</p><p>He nodded to her right, "She was asking for you. Go to her for a while."</p><p>When Artemis reached her, Hera was looking at Aphrodite, who was now pushing people out of her way to Perseus, with a scalding gaze, but it softened slightly when she noticed Artemis to her left, "Oh, Artemis." She kept glancing toward the love goddess still, who was hallway to him now, "Look, I don't know if you require this or not, but I really must do it before Aphrodite does." She wasn't even looking at Artemis now, "It's better that way. You just—"</p><p>Artemis cut her, "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Just," she tapped on the younger goddess' temple, "that."</p><p>"Wh—?"</p><p>"Later! I have to do Perseus too!" She dove into the crowd with determination and made for Percy.</p><p>A moment later, a series of images flashed in her mind and a bunch of highly un-narrate-able information entered. Even though she had already received it from Leto (though to a milder extent), she couldn't help but fumble at forcing it out of her mind. 'Gross! What <em>can</em> Aphrodite do to make it worse?!'</p>
<hr/><p>"And she said that it was an initiation by the love deities for couples on Olympus. She said they'd feed all the wrong information and cause arguments and fights."</p><p>"Still doesn't warrant scarring me forever." The moon goddess grumbled sourly.</p><p>Apollo was bouncing in his seat, "<em>Dude</em>! Get me to Aphrodite!"</p><p>Leto muttered something about mutation and crazy genes, said: "That was a particularly effective method." and then: "Well, I'm going to sleep for a while." and left.</p><p>The sun god asked his brother, "What're you doing for the next couple of hours?"</p><p>"Just a few tasks. I remember of your eating contest, if that's what you meant."</p><p>Apollo got up, "Making sure. Don't be late!"</p><p>Artemis and Apollo both left for their palaces and Perseus teleported to a wood to the north of Olympus.</p><p>He walked around for a few minutes, searching for a good place to sit, and found two fair-sized rocks by a lake. Percy sat on one of those and focused his energy.</p><p>In under a minute, a figure quite like him materialised on the other rock. "Hello," he said.</p><p>"To you." Percy replied, "So, I don't know exactly how this works. Are we the same person or—I mean, do I call you 'you' or...?"</p><p>"Since I can't exactly know your thoughts, I don't think we share a consciousness. 'You' works, I guess."</p><p>"Great! Now, do you know why—?"</p><p>"Yeah. I can see the excess energy still in you and me. The energy in the other Olympians, though a little lesser than us, is stable. We'll need to create a third soon, or even this may prove dangerous."</p><p>"Huh. I believe Hecate told me that if I divide my energy into two, its half-life would increase and we'd be able to avoid bursting into golden dust."</p><p>"Yes. But just two isn't enough. Just how much <em>did</em> Apollo feed you?"</p><p>"The whole reserve." Perseus explained to his other Form.</p><p>"Now, why am I here?"</p><p>"To keep me from bursting into golden dust." Perseus said.</p><p>"And...?"</p><p>He hung his head, ashamed at being caught by himself, then straightened, "I need an unbound-by-Zeus'-law person who can help me when needed and whom I can trust."</p><p>"So I do what?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know. Keep a standing army? Keep collecting energy and storing it someplace safe?"</p><p>"I know what I'll do." He stood up, "You get us followers, grant them help in your godly way for their faith. I'll get us an army, gift them our blood for their lives."</p><p>"A secret army."</p><p>The other nodded, "Hidden from mortals and this godly kingdom."</p><p>Perseus nodded back, "What shall I call you?"</p><p>The name seemed to be on the tip of his tongue already. "Raziel."</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Too many references in this chapter.<br/>This isn't going to turn into a crossover. The <em>The Mortal Instruments</em> part will be kept subsidiary and mostly ignored until the final Boss Fight. So you needn't worry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Gazillion Votes for Pertemis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"How is Apollo not required to toil like us, again?"</p><p>"You know his Domains, Arty." Perseus sighed. "Half he can study in private, and the other half, like Music, he can control entirely."</p><p>"It's like the assignment doesn't apply to him!" Artemis exclaimed.</p><p>He nodded. "It's only with us that this business of getting familiar with our Domains is difficult. But that isn't <em>his</em> fault. Maybe we'll get better powers and followers from it."</p><p>Perseus saw Artemis grumbling wordlessly to that, but didn't comment on how it made her seem a child again. He simply refocused on the path to Derimus. He liked times like these—times when they both almost forgot the awkward topic of their marriage. He was grateful that Leto had pushed them together subtly by eliminating Apollo, and he was grateful that he and Artemis could talk easily, but he wasn't a fan of the way they reverted to being siblings to avoid discomforting her.</p><p>He wanted feel like her husband, and not her brother. He knew she didn't like it, but he just wanted a little while to prove to her that it wasn't so weird... <em>and</em> a little while to feel closer to her, yes.</p><p>If rejection had been like pulling out an arrow, this so-close-yet-so-far thing was like pulling out a barbed one, but only after violently tugging and twisting it to double the wound. She was right by him even now. By rights he could at least sling an arm across her shoulders—Hades, even a brother could do <em>that</em>!—but he knew how she would tense up thinking of what <em>else</em> it could mean. And so even from an innocent touch he refrained.</p><p>The dosage by Hera hadn't helped any. Artemis now tried to find ulterior motives and innuendoes in every damned moment to compare to the images in her mind. It frustrated him so much he wanted to call Raziel for a nice, long, draw-by-definition spar.</p><p>But no. For now, he just hoped Apollo or Leto hadn't gone overboard and enlisted Zoha's help in getting them closer.</p><p>The forest was beautiful. There weren't many animals, and for once the nature spirits were absent—hiding or celebrating the season. The green was lush and the brown thick: The leaves were so many it was a wonder how the trees didn't collapse under their weight. Artemis seemed to pay more attention to it—it was her idea to walk, yes—but Perseus saw that she was saddened by the lack of wildlife. She didn't complain, though, because time was short enough without engaging in small talk with the reverent animals.</p><p>Perseus tried to form a plan of their activities in the town. The two of them would definitely need to separate to get it done faster. He would have to ask the nymphs to announce their arrival and check for a reaction to find out the demigods. He wasn't sure what he was to do with them after that—talk? About what though? Could he just be like "What's up, dude?" and start from there?</p><p>He supposed that the answer to that was a part of the assignment too—figuring out your image. He would have to interact with mortals too, to get to know 'Civilization'. '<em>Now that I think of it, it would be better to live for a while as demigod and mortal. At least that way I can be subtle about my motives.</em>'</p><p>He suggested that to Artemis, who agreed enthusiastically. He guessed she just liked the idea of a few days without him near her.</p><p>Artemis' plan was simpler. She would simply announce her role to the maidens and grant them her protection. She would win their devotion by brutally murdering men that had abused them, and then exit after declaring offerings and commanding them to spread the word.</p><p>Murderess was the word of the day anyway.</p><p>He decided to live with Zoha in both his forms, so one may protect her while the other learned of the assigned Domain, but Artemis informed him that Zoha was still a maiden, and so Artemis could protect the Hesperid by herself, and so he decided to play the exchange student for the mortal form and Zoha's guest for the demigod form. It would be interesting to see what the mortal form thought of the demigod...</p><p>They reached Derimus at some past one. Perseus didn't know whether it was the appropriate time for lunch for mortals, but he was almost hungry enough to leave the task and rush to Hestia to feed him. He looked at his abdomen scoldingly and power-walked to the nearest human and asked her for Zoha.</p><p>The aged lady squinted at him in her impression of a glare. "We aren't as small a village as you like to think, <em>boy</em>. Everyone does <em>not</em> knows everyone." She shooed him off.</p><p>Artemis was striding semi-casually towards a row of houses. He decided that it was probably because she'd sensed Zoha there. He jogged to catch up with her, sped up to pass her, and banged his shoulder into the door loud enough to wake up anyone inside (he didn't exactly know if mortals spend the afternoons awake).</p><p>In retrospect, he should've thought of something relating to 'warrior country' and 'fugitive' and 'trap of hidden spikes'.</p>
<hr/><p>"Are you completely, utterly sure you weren't infatuated by Akhlys when you thought of that name?"</p><p>Her tone was exasperated. "Yes I'm sure, Perseus."</p><p>"Not even a little bit?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"So why would you use a poison's name as your last name?"</p><p>She finished binding his wound. "Your logic reminds me, don't you have an apocalypse to bring, <em>destroyer</em>?"</p><p>He rolled his shoulders. "But—!"</p><p>Artemis, smiling infuriatingly, put an arm across Zoë's shoulders, "Nightshade can mean other things too, Percy. My girl here is deadly as nightshade anyway."</p><p>Perseus' eyes filled with fake tears, a neat godly magic trick, "Oh, so now it is <em>my girl</em>? One sentence and it's <em>my girl</em>?! I thought Hera was clear that you had to support me!" His pitch was childishly high. "You can't leave me for this grandma! Hera won't allow to nullify our bond."</p><p>Zoë seemed shocked for a moment, but recovered before he could confirm, and slapped him lightly. "You're the grandma in this house. Always."</p><p>"Sisterhood for the win," Artemis said casually.</p><p>"So 'The Sisterhood For Boy-Bashers And Wannabe Badasses' is it?" Perseus huffed and turned away. Zoha—Zoë, now—and his sister were bonding better than he'd hoped. It was a little suspicious—had Leto asked her to do this?</p><p>"Oh come on!" Artemis said, "Don't sulk! Here, I'll make you food. Your favorite, too."</p><p>"And what exactly is his favorite dish?"</p><p>"Not dish, <em>size</em>. Larger-than-Percy-can-eat size. My dearest idiot of a brother will eat up anything edible so long as he gets an extra large serving. I hope you've been planning to host a party... and that you're willing to feed it all to <em>him</em>."</p><p>"I don't eat so much," Percy protested weakly.</p><p>"Of <em>course</em> you don't! Why, 'tis I who keeps emptying our reserves back home."</p><p>"That would explain the weight actually." Perseus muttered, and put his hand up to ward off any incoming projectiles. But seeing as they were absent: "Hey! I got off fr—" and Zoë punched his wound.</p><p>"Have I said this already?—I like this one!"</p><p>As promised, the lunch was filling. After a bit of small talk and finishing touches to his plan, Percy—or at least, a part of Percy—left to find a mortal household to attach himself to. Another part went upstairs to get himself familiar with the house. The remainder and the majority of Percy was left to listen to his sister and Zoë's planning of how to get the younger one followers. During one especially long lull, DemigodPercy came back after exploring the building (which, by the way, shouldn't have taken such a long time).</p><p>"Hey Zo—can I call you Zo?"</p><p>"No. No. No and no. Never call me that. No, no, no!"</p><p>"So... Zozo, where is the nearest demigod gathering place? I need to make some friends, right?"</p><p>"No Zo. No Zozo. And seven doors to your right when you exit." The child was about to question her, but she knew the inquiry and replied: "Face outwards, thank you. Remember, No Zozo."</p><p>DemigodPercy just giggled, "Nozo." and left, audibly face-planting before he even reached the door.</p><p>Artemis turned onto her brother. "Whose idea was it to give this one only half of your current Form's years, Perseus?"</p><p>"Zozo's?"</p><p>This time, there <em>was</em> a projectile.</p>
<hr/><p>Apparently, Tyche was having anger issues, and so she had screwed up random gods' and mortals' lucks. That would explain why Perseus had to suffer so much in all four of his forms. The Demigod was getting bullied, the Mortal was living as a laborer, Raziel was not getting much publicity due to his non-charismatic Form, and Perseus The Major was babysitting his wife while she recruited maidens as her priestesses.</p><p>He was reluctant in taking the matter to Zoë, since he wasn't convinced she was completely out of the 'Artemis rocks' phase. Moreover, the nymph was a maiden priestess herself, and probably liked her patron untainted and thus would tear his hopes down or go all kamikaze on him herself or—even worse—alert Artemis and distance them even further.</p><p>Leto and Apollo, also, were no help. Leto kept telling him to start it off as duty and end up romantic. He always replied negatively and she tell him to do whatever he wished to then. Apollo always deflected with "Tough times, bro," and went on to describe his last escapade with Hermes.</p><p>Hera was adamant that they should've bedded on the wedding night itself and that they should get done with it ASAP. Aphrodite had once cornered him and told him to claim her like Zeus almost did. And all the other Olympians were out of the question.</p><p>So Perseus, after a long three weeks of sitting glumly by the walls, listening on the meetings in the temple they'd poof-ed up magically, went to Zoë and asked her for a talk.</p><p>"A <em>private</em> talk? Who is it that you wish to keep it private from—Artemis?"</p><p>Percy nodded. "A really, really delicate matter. Kinda like a surprise for her."</p><p>"Oh-kay. Flash me, then."</p><p>"That," he said, "is highly inappropriate. Anyways, the technical term is teleportation."</p><p>"One of these days, you're going to die saying one of these long words (that have shorter versions) that you adore."</p><p>"And I'll come back to complete it. Anyways, Zozo," she sighed at that: The nickname had stuck and even Artemis was calling her that now. "first off, there's no surprise for Artemis. I just wanted to play safe."</p><p>"And it is no surprise to anyone that you'd never attempt a surprise. I knew that you know you can't plan a surprise. What is the matter, Perseus?"</p><p>"Hey! None of that reprimanding tone with me young lady." She gave him a punch to the arm for that. "Back to the topic: I need to know what to do with Artemis."</p><p>"Like what? Decrease her Follower/Following ratio?"</p><p>"I— No! I mean, you've seen the dynamic between us."</p><p>"Yeah." She laughed. "That dynamic is about as dynamic as tar."</p><p>"Exactly! So tell me, what do I do?!"</p><p>"So... what exactly is the problem?"</p><p>"She's like 'We're just siblings,' and I'm like, "No! We're <em>married</em>!" And on top of that, she's always thinking that I'll jump on her and turn into Zeus as with Demeter."</p><p>"And you want me to...?" she prompted.</p><p>"Advise me. I literally said that a minute ago!" Perseus exclaimed.</p><p>Zoë just waved him off. She must have had a brain like Athena, because all she took to find a solution was a few seconds. "I propose a three way assault! And before you protest, remember that I am helping you without asking questions. Just be grateful."</p><p>Percy just sulked childishly, which is quickly becoming the most frequent action this author is making Percy do.</p><p>She cleared her throat and continued. "See, you need to first do things that will remind her that you're her spouse, like asking her to combine your temples <em>et cetera</em>. Stuff that she <em>won't</em> be able to deny as your wife. Simultaneously start visiting other couples together, couples that are... a little too loving, I guess."</p><p>Percy's headed sprung up. "What will that serve?"</p><p>"If she sees what people in a couple usually do, she'll understand that what you're doing is relatively harmless."</p><p>"But I'm not doing anything!"</p><p>"That will be the third angle: <em>Doing</em> something. Being a little more obvious in caring for her, taking lengthier scouting missions, assigning more guards near her, stuff like that. Just do what you already do, but make it obvious to her that you <em>are</em> doing it. First prove that you're still her brother, and then that you're her husband too."</p><p>Perseus face was practically worshipping, and Zoë was feeling awkward, so she changed the topic. "Has my father—have the monsters stopped coming for me?"</p><p>"Not yet. Homesick?"</p><p>"No." Zoë sighed. "Just— I didn't get to bid farewell to my sisters. And I'm worried he'll will mistreat them so they don't think of betraying him."</p><p>"Well, that's what we're here for, right? Artemis saving all the girls of the world while I carry her luggage and clean messes while receiving cold eyes as sides—that kind of our whole play. Don't worry, Zo, I'll make sure to interrogate every monster from now on, and if they say that they've seen your sisters mistreated, we'll go climb that damned mountain again."</p>
<hr/><p>Percy wasn't completely sure if Zoë's plan was working, but it wasn't backfiring at least, while also letting him learn behaviors for the future and get closer to Artemis, so it was at least a half-win. Still, Artemis hadn't responded any.</p><p>Artemis' first real mortal temple was built together with and integrated with Perseus', and their rituals and prayer-hymns were concurring and complementary, courtesy of the better-bonded parts of their followers. Artemis didn't react to his requests, while some of her followers reacted vigorously. It wasn't until Zoë Nightshade reminded them of the Zeus-Hera example that they quieted and Artemis complied.</p><p>About the followers: Perseus had also attracted a sizable amount of demigods due to DemigodPercy (AKA Percy The Little Shit). They followed him like Artemis' maidens and begged for tasks to prove themselves. Percy chose to simply train them for quests from their parents and trained them in Mist Manipulation, so that they may be comfortable living amongst mortals.</p><p>MortalPercy returned to combine with him in a fortnight, having learnt the customs and problems of his other Domain. Most of them were unavoidable at this stage of human development, but a few were solvable. He asked Raziel to check them out and get a few followers.</p><p>They'd visited Hades and Persephone and Eros and Hebe to both pose as better than Zeus and show to Artemis the extremes of couple-behavior. Perseus had initially protested against using the couple of the Underworld as an example, since it was old news that the lady of Spring was not yet happy with it, but on Leto's insistence and after a little scouting for the truth, he'd agreed. As it turned out, Hades' frantic efforts to please his wife were more helpful than the extremely uncomfortable brunch with the other couple at Hestia's bistro. ("Guys! This is a public place! Please don't <em>do that!</em>")</p><p>And the only visible consequence of all of this: the Hunt.</p><p>The Hunt was a band of the best of of Artemis' maidens and Perseus' demigods that roamed the mortal world and forests recruiting, rescuing and hunting. Percy would have liked it more as a justice group, but his wife had insisted on more monster hunting than avenging and so he'd yielded to appease her.</p><p>Most halfbloods were swordpeople and spearpeople, and most of Artemis' bunch chose the bow and arrow of their patron. But crossovers were common, and so training was easier.</p><p>The friction between the males and the maidens had been too hot to touch for a while, but the demigoddesses and Artemis herself had intervened before the spark could catch. Perseus, on his part, had had the halfbloods swear on the Styx to remain loyal to him and Artemis and thus to not provoke her followers.</p><p>The whole thing was stabilised by the one fact that both groups were extremely full of joy at receiving Olympian gods dedicated to their welfare. That was what got them all to grow around each other. The entire group bonded closer over time and the whole my-god-is-better-than-yours thing was forgotten, except in japes.</p><p>Also, all thanks to Zoë—though she spiritedly insisted that it hadn't been her—the whole of the demigod side and a fraction of the maiden side of the Hunt caught the Apollo Disease. Everyday at least two demigoddesses and one demigod came to him to privately provide him with 'Hacks That'll Get You Her'.</p><p>Zoë simply played spectator to it for a while, but after about half a year, out of nowhere, told him to go claim Artemis' body. When he had said that he didn't think it would be anything but detrimental to his task, she had raised her chin and retorted that perhaps then the goddess wasn't the right one for him, before storming out.</p><p>It was a very un-Zoë thing to do, but Percy simply filed it under symptoms of the Apollo Disease (which the members of the Hunt had started calling the OTP Factor). He just hoped she won't end up doing something detrimental to his efforts.</p><p>He thought about her suggestion—or at least the general direction of her suggestion. Apollo too was insisting on taking it a step further, and Artemis' visage no longer guilted him into stopping. Hestia was almost Zoë-like and Leto had rested her case after he'd said for the thirty-fifth time that his sister's happiness was priority over his own.</p><p>He knew they could never be Eros and Hebe, but he wanted at least that which the law and custom said to be their behavior. He wanted at the very least some love, something beyond the barely-warm greetings and averted eyes and stiff nods and brisk escape-walks whenever the two of them were alone. Perseus often wondered if he had somehow angered Lady Chaos for the universe to hate him thus.</p>
<hr/><p>Artemis wasn't sure on whose advice Percy was acting like this but she was just thankful that he hadn't gone for the Hebe-Eros package. She could see he was trying to get closer—the temple idea was pretty good—and she hated it. She had been pretty clear she won't pursue romance with him the first time, so why was he attempting again? The whole marriage thing was supposed to be a facade! It didn't change things at all. Many mortals often married just to raise armies for a conquest and forgot their spouse right after. It wasn't without precedent for a marriage to be without warmth. Besides, the 'duty' Hera had mentioned wouldn't come into play for a long time because of the restriction Hecate had placed on Percy. So what was the need to get closer?</p><p>Leto and Apollo seemed to be too occupied to notice or help. Leto, now out of hiding and with three powerful guards, had accepted Perseus' gift of a secure fortress and busied herself with her Domain. Apollo, predictably, spent most of his time adding to his body count—in <em>every</em> single way—and bestowing sparkle and fame on mortals that praised him in their hymns. There was also some plan of hunting the elusive Python, but the god was too often japing about such matters for her to be sure.</p><p>Artemis was enjoying the company of her maidens far too much to have time to complain about it, though: Because Perseus had taken all boring chores upon himself and his faction, the Maidens could spend all their time hunting down the forest creatures, while Artemis revived them and the thankful beings joined the ranks of her ever-growing followers. It was what a patroness of Nature was wont to do. Like being a god without acting like the other gods.</p><p>She was enjoying it all except for the efforts Perseus took to make her love him. She couldn't articulate how much she hated them.</p><p>Well she could, actually. And she did—she told Zoë about how it was annoying and stupid and told her that she wished he'd just stop. She'd almost gone far enough to say she'd annul the marriage to escape her seduction, but then was reminded of the that of her father marrying her instead, and stopped in time and almost thrown up at the unbridled mental images.</p><p>Zoë, in response to her rant, suggested that she cruelly break his heart and tell him to go have romantics relations with someone who actually liked him without annulling their marriage.</p><p>"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" a new voice asked Zoë.</p><p>Artemis and Zoë both jumped to their feet and took defensive positions, but it was only Aphrodite. "How did you get in here? Why didn't my hunters inform me of your arrival?"</p><p>"You shot yourself in the foot when you filled your ranks with aromantic girls, my dear. Everyone sees me as whom they love the most so barely any of your hunters see me at all!" The goddess smiled at them and sauntered over to the remaining chair. She made herself comfortable and looked at Zoë questioningly. "Well, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"I don't know what you are taking about." Zoë said stiffly.</p><p>"Oh, you do, darling. I know you do." Aphrodite gave Zoë another sweet smile and turned to Artemis, who has been considering whether or not to harm Aphrodite before kicking her out. "Artemis dear, I must tell you, no one likes a heartbreaker more than me. But I've got more than a few dozen sacrifices in this last week alone requesting me to mend you. Now, you know gods live on mortal love and fear, and so we have to bait them with the smaller pleasures and keep them content."</p><p>"What is this talk of mending me? What is your point?"</p><p>The elder goddess wiggled her fingers around, the pink light of love-magic weaving around and through them. "My point is all the hatred you've been sowing among the mortals for love gives me war-right to hurt you to the same extent. And since many of the most valuable demigods of this century are praying to me to cure you, it is only prudent that I reward them by lowering your inhibitions. You too, I think, will thank me in the end." She then turned to the other woman. "I'm sorry for you, Zoha, but what can I do?"</p><p>There was a blast of light and the goddess of love vanished.</p><p>Zoë was pale and trembling with anger. Artemis noticed this and asked her if she was alright, to which she smiled sardonically and shook her head.</p><p>Zoë did not elaborate any more, and Artemis left it at that. Since she hadn't comprehended half the meaning of the goddess' speech, Artemis left it to be interpreted later over dinner, nonchalant in her ignorance. She was about to bring up the topic of their next destination of Ithaca when Cytenestra came in running through the tent's flap and fell to one knee in front of Artemis.</p><p>"Speak, Cytenestra," the goddess commanded.</p><p>"My lady Artemis, the scouts have sighted your brother wrestling with the Python and sent us an account by the hand of lady Iris. He is in grave danger, my lady."</p><p>"Perseus wouldn't steal of me the honor of hunting down this beast, Cytenestra. Check your account and your scouts. Bring them to order and better them."</p><p>"Pardons, goddess, but it is the other one," the huntress reported.</p><p>"What? Apollo is foolish enough to challenge a son of Gaia alone?"</p><p>"You know he is," said Zoë, "We'll have to go save him."</p><p>Artemis remembered their encounter with Python on the way to Olympus, and said, "Is Perseus nearby? He'll want to come with us."</p><p>"No one has any idea of where he is," Cytenestra admitted, "But we've requested lady Iris to further the message to him too."</p><p>"Very good. Call the scouts back here by bird message." Artemis turned to Zoë. "Get your bow, Zoë, we're going hunting."</p>
<hr/><p>"What the Erebus were you thinking, Apollo?" was Artemis' first shout/question.</p><p>"Glory, I think?" he shouted back, barely ducking under a tail-swipe, "I don't really place much importance on <em>thinking</em> about these things, you know."</p><p>Artemis chose a position and cover, as Zoë sprinted to her position on the other side of the clearing. "This isn't a joke, you idiot! Python <em>can</em> disintegrate you. And it's intelligent enough that it may even get itself killed right after so it may continue to torment you in Tartarus."</p><p>"If you've come here only to chide me, sister dearest," Apollo said, jabbing at the monster as he retreated to a safer region, "You shouldn't have come at all. Anyway I'm—oh look, Percy's here!"</p><p>Artemis turned and looked at where he was pointing and yes, Percy was there. He looked as if he'd been sleeping when he'd been called.</p><p>"Why in Erebus' name are there mortals around?!" was Perseus' first shout/question.</p><p>"I told mine to stay away. Must be yours," said Artemis when he was in earshot.</p><p>"I'll send them away. You start shooting the beast and help Apollo get out of its range and tell him him to stay shooting too. I'll go melee in a moment."</p><p>She nodded and he left the clearing. "Apollo! Get back, I'll cover you. Zoë, help me cover his sorry ass!"</p><p>Like before, the target was too violent and fast for them to attack efficiently. Apollo and Artemis could manipulate their aura to strengthen the arrows and slow Python down if they unbridled their energy outputs, being gods this time around, but they couldn't risk exposing Zoë and the other mortals to it.</p><p>So the archers kept hitting the monster with regular arrows. Artemis was the moving target given for Python to attack: She kept running around the clearing, taunting the creature, and shooting into its maw. Zoë and Apollo alternately aimed at the spots she'd already hit to intensify the ichor-loss.</p><p>When Perseus returned, he first ordered Zoë away and then drew <em>two</em> broadswords. He gestured to Artemis to come closer. She shifted her orbit around the Python toward him. "You and I will get closer and unleash our godly magic. Transform your bow into a sword. Step towards it and wait for my signal."</p><p>Perseus ran to the other side near Apollo. When he was in hearing range, he said, "Pester it with normal arrows till we get closer, and once when transform into our true Forms, you do the same and hit it with all you've got. Also, starting now, you're the bait/target for Python. Okay?"</p><p>But he did not give the younger god the time to respond. He rushed out off the cover and saw that Artemis had danced her way very nearly to its midsection, which is indeed very difficult to define for a snake. She had successfully avoided both the whipping tail and the snarling mouth, but since she had had to devote her focus to avoid getting eaten, she hadn't done much to damage it.</p><p>Perseus made a rash decision and used a spell to jump high and long right onto the monster's head.</p><p>He dug one of his swords into its flesh to stop himself from falling. Python screeched and trashed and Apollo questioned '<em>Now?</em>' but the god sent a resolute '<em>Not yet,</em>' to his brother and let his hand slip and landed on his feet extremely near the Python's body. The lost sword rematerialised in his hand and Percy shouted "NOW!"</p><p>The entire nearby forest was bathed in the pure white and gold light of heaven. Apollo rose to the sky, his body consisting only of a orange fire. He created spears of energy and rage and cast them at the monster. Artemis was glowing silver, a shape only vaguely human, thrumming with the unspent power. She nocked a single arrow of what seemed like light and shot it right at the eyes. Perseus looked like he had taken a bath in neon blue paint: His Form was the most human of them, and the most controlled because of his control over magic. He swung his swords in a wide arc, cutting the body along the length.</p><p>Somehow by Tyche's or Chaos' trick, the weapons completed their journey at the same moment, and, though it seemed impossible to even many immortal eyes, the white light became brighter, exploding from the epicenter of the release of magical energy.</p><p>When the triplets could see again, the Python was on the verge of death. It wailed, in pain and collapsed. Artemis went forward to confirm its death, since it would take a lot of time to disintegrate—</p><p>Python opened its eyes, and in a last evil act, ate the goddess.</p><p>Then it truly died, and fell fully, its body relaxing. The two gods rushed to the corpse, shouting for Artemis. Apollo stretched his senses for his sister and found that she lay unconscious in the monster's stomach. One of her feet was bitten off and her body was now vulnerable to the acids around her.</p><p>"What do we do?! We can't use that level of attacks again, it'll kill her!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Percy exclaimed, uncharacteristically angry, because he was worried for her but couldn't think if Apollo kept pestering him. "Get the Hunt here. Let me think in peace!"</p><p>Apollo left Perseus, even more on edge now, because his brother being on edge was not a good sign. One brother set to work on how to extract Artemis while the other searched for the Hunt.</p><p>Perseus tried to attack the gashes from before with his powered down broadswords but they didn't work. He tried to force the mouth open and prop it up with sturdy branches, but every single one snapped under the massive force of the Python's head.</p><p>Fortunately, when he created a magical barrier to prop up there mouth, it held. He pushed the monster's head apart enough that he could enter it, then proceeded to crawl through the ex-alive cave.</p><p>It was fairly easy. Crawl a little, extend the barrier, repeat. The magic made the 'cave ceiling' stable, and kept it from trapping him inside. The acids, moisture and stench were disgusting, but Artemis was in danger, so he bore it.</p><p>Percy almost crawled over her, because the pale green goo had covered her to the point of unrecognizability. She was unconscious, and indeed vulnerable to the Python's digestive juices. He conjured two clothes, one of which he used as a rag to wipe the corrosive liquid off the wound, and the other he wrapped around the injury. Then he pumped a some more energy into his spell, and made enough room for himself to be able to stand, hunched a little. Perseus picked Artemis' body up, and started for the entrance.</p><p>He was almost outside when disaster struck.</p><p>Well, it was hardly 'disaster', objectively speaking. Perseus merely stumbled. But that stumble caused him to lose his balance, his grip on Artemis and his concentration. Artemis fell from his hands just outside the maw and jerked conscious. And the first sight she saw Percy get speared by the Python's closing venomous teeth.</p>
<hr/><p>When Percy came to, his first sensation was that his hand was getting crushed. The second was that it was dark as Nyx. The third was that he felt okay, and the fourth one that he <em>didn't</em> feel okay.</p><p>He opened his eyes and immediately recognised that he was in the medical tent. He tested the level of his magical energy, found it near full, and used some of it to quieten the pain. The hand being crushed feeling was still there. That meant it had been poisoned, so he drew it up, to check what poison it was, and that was when Artemis was informed he'd waken up.</p><p>Just as Percy realised his hand wasn't poisoned and was instead being crushed by his sister's hands, Artemis pulled him up drew him into an embrace, and began crying.</p><p>'<em>What is wrong here? Was I close to fading? Or is this a dream?</em>' Percy awkwardly patted her back with the one hand that wasn't trapped between the two of them, all the while sending thoughts like beacons to Apollo, Zoë, Leto, whoever could help.</p><p>Apollo was the one who responded first. '<em>Coming in a second. She's been acting weird since you brought her out of there. Extremely weird. Zoë knows something, but she says she won't say unless everyone involved is conscious. Try to calm Artemis down. I'll get Zoë.</em>'</p><p>'Calm Artemis down' was a tall order. His Emotions Domain was helping, but not by much. It was almost like the time after the Golden Apple quest, but fiercer. But Artemis hadn't acted this way since their marriage. Perhaps he'd been in a <em>really</em> dangerous situation.</p><p>The way Artemis was hugging him, with no concern for his possible wounds, meant more energy wasted on dispelling the pain. So he pulled away, and forced her to sit down and speak properly.</p><p>She told him that when they were about to get out of Python's mouth, he stumbled and fell, dropping Artemis and losing control of the monster's mouth, due to which it closed, and one of the huge teeth ran him through.</p><p>"She's exaggerating," said Apollo, who had appeared in the doorway when Artemis was midway through her tale, "By the time you extracted Artemis from inside Python, most of its essence had already left Earth. The poison wasn't that potent, and your body handled it almost all by itself."</p><p>'<em>So I wasn't all that injured. What caused Arty's reaction, then?</em>' He saw Zoë behind him, and called them both in. Zoë caught Percy's eyes secretly and nodded at Artemis. He caught the meaning and sent her off to miscellaneous Hunt duties, reasoning that someone had to keep it running.</p><p>When the three of them were alone, Apollo prompted Zoë, "Tell us what you know."</p><p>"First things first, do not react until I say I'm done with the explanation. Do you understand?"</p><p>"If it's un-urgent enough to warrant your desire to wait till I was awake, I guess I can wait till you're done." They gave her a nod each, and she began.</p><p>"Aphrodite has taken Artemis and the Hunt's anti-love propaganda as an attack on her Domain. That gives her war-right to hurt Artemis 'to the same extent'. That's the first point. Second, members of the Hunt (mostly your side of it, I think) have been praying to Aphrodite to make Artemis understand how much you love her. The goddess of Love appeared in our tent today—just before we got the news that Apollo was fighting Python—and claimed her war-right by doing some kind of love-magic on her to lower her inhibitions in the matter of romance."</p><p>The two gods were gaping at her by the end, so she finished it with: "I have spoken."</p><p>It was Apollo who responded first, and his response was whopping and jumping around the tent. Zoë smirked at his joy, while Percy was still slack-jawed.</p><p>He tried to compose himself. "You mean she'll— we'll be more husband-wife from now on?" His first reaction was overjoy, but then he realised this was manipulation, and he recoiled from the thought of enjoying Artemis' love when she wasn't aware.</p><p>"It's not like that," Zoë placated, apparently knowing what he'd be thinking. She had a smile on her lips that his Domain classified as bittersweet though he couldn't guess the cause himself. "She's always loved you. Aphrodite has just undone the disgust for incest your teachings fed her. Believe me, I checked: She's the same person, and in no way brainwashed."</p><p>Whatever Percy's reply was got cut off by his brother exclaiming, "Finally, a happy ending for my big bro!"</p><p>Percy smiled and thought, '<em>I hope so too.</em>'</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p><p>There are a lot of spelling and grammatical errors in this fic. Some of them—like the obfuscation of descriptions and dialogue—are intentional. Most are just mistakes, but I'm too far ahead in this story to be able to read through all of it and correct them. So, while I'm ashamed of them, I won't erase the errors.</p><p>On hiatus for at least four more months. So, if you do like this fanfic, subscribe to stay updated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>